The Strength of Blood
by Jewel Queen
Summary: full inside Edwarry, slash. T for mild violence and sexual themes When people change and aren't who they seem, the only thing we can rely on is the strength of blood.
1. 1: Burning Blood

At the curtesy of one njferrell, I bring to you my first X-over fic and Edwarry slash:

The Strength of Blood

Disclaimer: In fact not only are these characters and worlds not mine, some of the ideas belong to njferrell. Will take place in movie world since I can remember that easier and the story will be shorter.

Summary: Edwarry, slash. We all know Harry's home life has been outside expectations, but what about Edward's past? And just what happened to Cedric after he died? When people change and aren't who they seem, the only thing we can rely on is the strength of blood.

1: Burning Blood

From the moment we landed, into a spooky, weathered-away tombstone filled graveyard no less, I had a bad feeling. No, not a bad feeling, an awful feeling. The kind that makes you feel like someone walked over your grave, getting ready to put you into it.

I guess because I had Harry, poor innocent Harry, I ignored that feeling. I mean, when you've got the boy-who-lived lying right beside you, you would too. He can do anything.

Then that rat-like person came into view, carrying that...that monstrous presence of evil in his arms hidden from our view and sheathed by a cloak like the coward he is. I heard his voice, raspy and weak, command his servant. "Kill the spare,"

I suppose I should have run. I should have pulled Harry away and we should have fled like howlers from hell. I didn't. We didn't. Harry's too brave as he is a Gryffindor, and I, maybe I wasn't as brave, but I was loyal. I was as loyal as he was brave. And so, Harry stood up, before I pull him back down, and spoke also to the servant.

"Pettigrew, I call upon that Life-Debt you owe!" His words were sharp, too sharp for his real self, the self I knew, and it made me wince to hear them come from his mouth along with that Pettigrew person.

"What are you waiting for, do it now!" His bundle in his arms spoke to him with as much volume as a whisper.

"Pettigrew, you rat, surrender your wand," I closed my eyes. It was too painful to see my Harry speak that way. "Now." he hissed.

I snapped my eyes open, my hairs on end, when Pettigrew stuttered. I got a sudden, intuitive thinking of his mind, kind of like a guess behind his intent. "S...s,sorry, Ma-Master," Then he muttered his curse and I jumped in the way, I couldn't let Harry be the one in pain.

And pain it was. I felt like my blood was boiling, on fire, eating up my insides and disintegrating my tissue until it started to pour out of my body. It was like death started living inside me and slowly taking over. I was sure my heart would burst sometime. My dad told me before that I had gotten the weak blood, the bad blood, but it came with my intuitiveness. Without the other, I could easily be dead now. Or even before.

I screamed a horrible, piercing scream I imagine. I can't remember. Everything went numb except for the pain. It consumed all my thoughts, it was all I could focus on however unbearable it was. All I know is that Harry did something to the rat and his burden, frantically trying to get me towards the portkey/trophy with tears running down his face. I remember thinking that I never wanted to make anyone cry, him most of all, before I was able to thankfully pass out.

*

"You've got weak blood son, that's why this is happening to you!" I shook my head at my father, I was tired of him rationalizing my sexual preference as a sickness.

"You could at least try to understand me, Dad. I know Mum would have!" I yell at him.

"And your mother's death! Oh, my son, my poor son, it is because of the trauma you've been put through by her death," He started to grieve, as if he lost me. Which, was partly true, I had made up my mind right then to leave. To never come back, never be his son. It hurt me to know that I would betray my own family lines, but then again, he hasn't been my father in a long time. I couldn't stand him any longer, I went to my room to pack for the right time to leave.

Oh, yes, I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at Harry; Harry Potter, the great hero. He wanted Harry to be his son. I knew it by the smiles he gave him, by his actions, by his words. I put on a grin and bared it, knowing the attention and fatherly touches he gave me were an act for him. He hasn't done anything like that to me since Mum died. Especially at present times.

For a fraction of a second, I could have sworn that I saw a flicker in those green orbs. A flicker of jealousy or want maybe, of understanding before they went back to their happy bright. It confused me. Why would the privileged saviour not have everything he ever wanted? He had all the money, and an adopted family for the things money can't buy. What else could he possibly desire? Ever since then, I became infatuated with learning more about Harry Potter, the true Harry.

*

When I came to, all I saw was a blurred form of some blonde's face. He was smiling at me, his mouth moving though no sound reached my ears. It freaked me out for a second. I didn't know where I was, why I couldn't talk, why I couldn't hear or move anything, or even who the hell he was. All that I knew, at that moment in time, was that he looked young and inexperienced, however attractive his blurred image may be, and I felt a danger around him. The subdued kind, where one can lash out and strike at any moment. And those were the most lethal kinds of people or creatures.

I think he noticed my stress levels, since I saw him murmur and I felt the drowsiness of a sedation spell come upon me. I fought it of course, I was the least of all kinds of people who wanted to fall asleep within the midst of some potential murder. But I eventually went under.

*

One of the potions they gave me had a drug in it that caused me to have the weirdest dream. It had to be a reaction of some kind to some substance. I am heavily doused with multiple potions, after all, and it is quite common...isn't it?

My dream form had me looking down at myself, at first I was so close I could touch the pale skin of my cheek. I looked horrible. My face was shallow and scratched up from my blood that burned right through. My cheeks turned purple and sunk in, my lips were blue. My body wheezed and shuddered with every breath, sounding and looking like people barely alive. At least I wasn't bleeding anymore. But I was so badly wounded that even parts of my head were covered from view. I had tufts of my hair stick out from under the pinkish-white bandages and I smelled. I smelled like the dead.

My mind started to whirl and I, as a spirit, was slowly pulled away. I couldn't be dying! I couldn't! I won't! Suddenly my body form snapped open its eyes and started to spasm, foam at the mouth included excepted that even was dyed red. In fact, all of its bandages darkened red and blood spurted out of the small, and getting deeper, cuts.

And I felt it. I felt the hotness come back that boiled my blood in the first place. I think one of my tissues or muscles ripped apart under the pressure. That meant I was still connected, I was still alive!

"Barely. He's barely alive," My Healer spoke to himself and the empty room, pacing and tapping his chin. "Should I condemn him to painful death or to a painful 'life'?"

"Condemn me to life!" I screamed at him. I could care less what he was or how old he was, I just wanted him to hear me, even if it was the faintest.

He sank to his knees and raised his hands up, unknowingly right to my face. "What do you want from me! Haven't I Changed enough people? Killed their souls just so they could live longer when we all must die?"

I didn't register any of what he said, perhaps I would have known then instead of later. I could see his face now, his very famous face. "I don't care, just please let me live!"

I was at the top of the ceiling and I had a feeling that it was now or never. "Please," I cried, watching his face turn towards my jerking body. My less-spasmodic jerking body becoming weaker.

"I am sorry for what I must do, but I can at least make it hurt less," He whispered slowly as if those words hurt him to say. I blinked and he was at my side, biting my neck.

All of a sudden, my old pain was replaced with a new one. It felt like everything in my body went in reverse, and grew in agony as I was sucked closer and closer back.

*

It took all of my self control not to try and strangle him as he pulled back and the pain still ravaged me. I glared at him and hissed, angry that he was weeping at what he inflicted on me. Then it all stopped. My body was still topsy-turvy, but the pain was gone.


	2. 2: New Blood

Wow, I never thought I would get such a response! Thanks guys! Review some more though, give me ideas (like my njferell thank you so much)!

The Strength of Blood

2: New Blood

I sat up without any difficulty, my anger displaced with wonderment at how agile, how flexible, how strong I felt. I raised my hand to look at it, to see if it was any different, before turning to my 'Healer's face.

_'His face has changed, which will be good should he decide he wants to vanish from his old life. But it is quite odd...' _Buzzed inside my head. I frowned. "Carlisle, I would appreciate you not calling me odd after you just had a meal out of my blood," I snapped at him.

"I didn't swallow any after my first intake, I spat it out." He explained motioning to the puddle of dark blood on the floor by the bedside. _'How very interesting...' _

"So, it's true. I really do have bad blood," I managed to keep the sadness out of my tone somehow. "And will you stop doing that?"

"No, you don't have 'bad' blood, I just prefer to not drink human blood as much as I can. I think of it as my way of giving back, repenting if you will. And, just what am I doing?" He spoke so calmly that I felt comfortable, safe around him. Odd, since a few moments earlier I wouldn't dare to shut one eye around him if I could help it.

"I don't know, just when you talk sometimes it sounds like I'm underwater. It's annoying." I shrugged. "What do you mean you try not to drink human blood, I thought all vampires drank it. Are some kind of special vampire?"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and wore a smile like those who have a secret to tell. I felt warmed inside that some stranger was already welcoming into his fold, but disheartened a bit that I had a secret that could destroy all that immediately. Strangely melancholy because my own father couldn't love me like that anymore.

"One could say that, yes. I was a wizard before my Change and, like you, my family has many special abilities." Once he put his hand on my cheek, and gently patted it a few times, I struggled to fight off the urge to cry. I wasn't sure if I could now that I was a vampire, but even so, who had ever heard of a weeping one?

Then the moment ended as Carlisle stepped back and removed his touch. As sensitive as I was now to my environment, it seemed that those spots lingered cold. "Now, are you hungry?" He asked soft-spoken still. I contemplated this thoroughly. It was logical, I thought especially in my case where I had just lost lots of blood and the rest possibly contaminated by the curse or curses, to me that as soon as a person was Changed they would suffer from blood lust. This didn't apply to me, however.

"No, not really," I said, jumping down off my death-bed. "How are we going to explain this, Carlisle?" I gestured to the bed and my should-be-lifeless-body and them him.

"Well, I could say, to excuse my sudden departure, that I could not stand to watch you die and know I could do nothing about it, especially when you reminded me of..." He closed his mouth and yet his words still reach me. _'My adopted son, Edward. He died from the Spanish Influenza by medical record, but I could have saved him...You look a lot like him, especially after you became one of us, so it would not be difficult for me to play this part._'

I felt a shiver go down my spine when he spoke the name 'Edward' and a warming sensation pooled in my stomach as he said 'one of us'. Something about this connection felt right to me. That's when he turned his golden eyes on me, settling deep within my own. And it was all too easy to see my Harry mourning my death and beating up himself for not being able to save me. He'd be tortured forever by it, compelled to save others because of it.

It made me want to stake myself, even though I knew vampires did not die from being staked. It would be the least I could do for Harry. I would do anything for him, I wanted to be there for him. Which lead to a thought that occurred to me and sent my respiration erratic and into hyperventilation.

"Calm down, calm down, stop breathing and you'll be alright," His voice soothed me and eventually I could slow down my breathing. I couldn't stop, it just felt too weird to not breath after 16 years of doing just that every moment of my life however cool it was. "What are you thinking?"

I looked deep into his eyes, I wanted him to understand the seriousness. That I wasn't hyperventilating because I forgot my broom at my house, but because I had irthsma or something like that. Hypothetically, of course. "Where do you live Carlisle?"

I think I came off too strong, since he stumbled backwards and tripped over his words. "Where do I live?" He laughs, smiling, akwardly and looks in another direction shortly before looking back at me. "Why, I move all the time. Vampires like us have to be nomadic..." He trails off.

"It's a simple question, Carlisle. Just where am I going to move?" He takes a deep breath, to steady himself I think.

"Look," he exhales. "I know about your lover, and I don't think that you or Jasper would be able to stand being around him as young as you both are. We will have to move out of this country, and even then I doubt you will see him again soon. I'm sorry, I wanted to protect you from that pain..." I have all the confidence that if I were able, I would have been redder than anything on the planet.

"My..my, my lover?" I squeaked out, unable to look Carlisle in his eye.

"Yes, or do you kids not call it that anymore? I suppose the new term is boyfriend, it has indeed been awhile for me. He's that nice boy that kept you company, and me as well, as much as he could, more than most of your fellow pupils even. Harry, I believe his name is. Quite popular he is, I didn't think Europe was that accepting of gays."

Before he could continue and torture me even more, I blurted out, "It's not. And he's not my lover, boyfriend, or whatever. He's just a friend, not that I don't wish he was more," The latter part I muttered to myself, but I suppose I underestimated the sensitivity of vampire's hearing because when I looked up, Carlisle was nearly smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, maybe I wasn't supposed to hear that," He teases lightly.

"Yeah, kind of," I grumble, crossing my arms. It just occurred to me that we had been standing without moving for that long without any need to change posture.

"Edward," Carlisle sighs and I snap my head up. Surprized at my sudden motion, he apologises. "I thought..."

"No," I say softly. "You didn't do anything wrong, I like it, it fits. It just feels right," I turn my head to the side, contemplating Carlisle's thoughts and memories that he allowed to run through my mind. "Don't second guess yourself, follow your instinct. It wasn't right for him to live. There was a darkness within him that you hid, denied existed, he would not have become like you. And if he had, he would have turned into a self-loathing being. Cursing his soul to hell, just like you automatically assume.

"We each have a soul, no matter what we are. It's just what we do with ourselves that condemn us to our fate," I placed a hand on his shoulder for support. While his face displayed nothing, his eyes glowed in a way that I knew meant I was helping him combat his demons. "Stop dwelling on that. You're a doctor, Carlisle, you save lives. You have one of the most pure souls this earth knows,"

"Esme is going to love you," He choked out. I smiled, removing my hand and that moment faded away.

"Who's Esme? And Jasper?" I asked, remembering that he said something of a Jasper being young like me.

"Esme is my wife, and Jasper, for lack of a better word, is one of our children. He's been gifted with the ability to manipulate one's feelings and be able to read them. Like you have been, just you can read minds. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice are my others. Emmett retains a portion of the strength fledglings like you are granted and Alice can see people's possible futures," Carlisle explained.

The information that I could read minds was new to me, though it made sense as to why I could. I was a wizard for one, and my blood gave me the ability to be unnaturally keen on instincts and the occasional thoughts running through a person's head. My blood was very close to the gift Luna Lovegood has: the ability to read auras. And if I had payed more attention, I could hear the muffled sounds of the insides of the minds of everyone at St. Mungos. Yet this didn't freak me out as I expected.

"What about Rosalie? How is she different?" I questioned, throwing Carlisle off by my nonchalance.

"Yes, well, she's very beautiful and very out-spoken about it," He chuckled and I laughed along.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Meaning about being a fledgling.

"I expect everything will be covered when we settle down in Forks," He replied.

"Then, how are we going to pull this off?"

Carlisle grinned mischievously. "I took a few acting lessons back when I was young, it's been awhile since I've used them..."

*

His acting (flirting) payed off and I was well on my way to my new family. Carlisle insisted that I could not go back home, nor even write a letter to Harry at all to explain. I tried to argue it, saying that Harry would never dare tell a soul, not even unintentionally, but it was apparently against some Volturi rules.

They're the great ancients or whatever who live far away and yet dictate how we, vampires, should live. I felt like ripping their heads off, which Carlisle laughed to once I told him.

Now, I am meeting his family in London without any apprehension oddly. I thought I would be at least a bit nervous, but even the idea of nerves melted away once I was jumped by a sweet-smelling pixie-girl. She enveloped me in a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad Carlisle finally gave me a little brother to play with!"

I pulled back, mulling over the ideas of torture she was planning to give me with cheerfulness. She could obviously tell I was gay, but I had no inclination towards being a make-up doll! Eventually, once we got past this breech in mutual understnading, we would probably be the closest of friends. I watched her step back next to a guy with a semi-constipated look on his face. _'This is Jasper, my mate' _I heard and nodded to him. He gave a soft smile back and I felt rushed with a feeling of joy and happiness and warmth. I sent him my thanks through a warm smile.

Not everyone was as warm though. Emmett looked torn between his mate I guessed, the cold-looking blond named Rosalie, and welcoming me equally. I looked at Rosalie and raised my eyebrow at her. She sniffed and lifted her nose back. _'He's nothing special, just a liability' _For some reason, I had to stop myself from attacking her, though I didn't hide my growl from her.

"Rose," Alice spoke. "He has helped Carlisle with his past," Rose looked surprised at that for a moment, flickering to jealousy, and then back to her snobbery.

Esme, the mother of this group, came up to me. "Thank you," She said. "Thank you for helping Carlisle. He has been battling those demons for as long as he lived," I bit my lip to refrain from hugging her too hard, Carlisle warned me about the strength of fledglings, since she reminded me of my own mother.

*

Yes, that is all. I have a part that is long but needs to go in the next chap. But before I write it, tell me guys, do you want Rosalie to play nice or be cold towards Edward?

Review it to me plz!


	3. 3: Running Blood

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I already was going to have Rosie warm up to him eventually, but I just wanted a reason for yall to review ;p ha ha thats my April Foolz joke on you guys. _

_But seriously, keep reviewing. Send me any questions and stuff, I am more than happy to see you guys bombard my mailbox!_

_FAQ: When will we see Harry again? I'm dying to read how he feels!!!_ **Hang on, as soon as Edward/Cedric is settled in (probably after this chap) I will catch you up on how he's doing (spoiler: not so good)**

The Strength of Blood

3: Running Blood

Carlisle smiled softly, I saw out of the corner of my eye, and took a step forward towards the group. "I called and notified our private jet, and it will be arriving shortly. Emmett, is there anything else we need to pack?"

Emmett shrugged, taking his eyes away from me finally, "I'll go check," As he turned around, though, Rosalie stopped him.

"I need all of my antique furniture, especially my mirror, packed still," She ordered with a flip of her hair, giving me a dirty look. Emmett just nodded and went inside their old house, through the open door. She wasn't aggrivating at all.

Out of nowhere, Alice grabbed by hand and took me away from my darker thoughts about her. Jasper was right by her side, sending me more of his calming gift. I let loose a sigh. "Come with us, Edward," She spoke, gently tugging me away in the direction of some well forested areas. I heard a short gasp from where Rosalie was. I swiveled my head, seeing her shocked expression. _'Edward?'_

I furrowed my eyebrows at that but faced Alice and her inviting smile. "How do you know my name?"

She laughed, it sounded rich and melodious. I almost closed my eyes when I heard it, such a beautiful quality it had. "Carlisle told you about my gift and everyone else's. You are quite easy to read, it's like your mind is open to mine because of your ability." Jasper seemed to fare well that his girlfriend was nearly clinging on me as she spoke, seeming only a little stiff. "Now come, come run with us. It will clear your mind a bit,"

I sighed and let her drag me toward the forest, one much smaller than the Forbidden Forest and less crepy by far, with Jasper holding her other hand. Once we got inside it, though, I released my hand from her grip and walked beside them. Suddenly, Alice stopped. "You see that lake?" She pointed to our left slightly, relatively southeast. "That's where we stop, there's a clearing..."

"We could be seen," I added for her. She smiled, not the least annoyed that I finished her sentence, and looked at me.

"Do you want to race?" I can clearly say that this was the most Gryffindorish I've felt all my life, ever since I was Changed I unlocked a part of me that wasn't too scared to do things. Not that I ever really was the Hufflepuff-stereotype poster boy, but I was by no means as brave as Harry, or any Gryffindor. I think I would have died on the spot if I wasn't warned about our first challenge.

Yet, I relaxed into a running stance. Left leg front, leaning forward, and shared a competitive grin with her. "You bet," They both followed suit.

"I guess I should warn you that Jasper is the fastest of our group, not that it would matter in the end," She said mysteriously before turning her eyes on our destination about 20 miles (1) away by eye distance. I did too, feeling adreniline pump in my muscles and fuel me with determination.

"Go," She said and we took off. I felt like I was flying, I was running so fast that I couldn't feel any air whip past my face. It was like my body was just floating calmly, hardly moving at all, while my surroundings sped by so fast that a human eye would barely catch the blur. But I could see it. I could see every detail with startling clarity. Hear the heartbeats of a hopping rabbit. Smell the forest-pine air full of intricate scents mixing around and mulling in the air. All with such perceptiveness, I could stop breathing. It was exhilirating.

I couldn't see the others, whether they were ahead or behind it didn't matter. A devilish thought occured to me and I smirked at it. I took a turn, amazed at how steady I was even at this speed, I suppose vampires were meant to travel at this velocity and not cramped at the sluggish human speed, and climbed up the trunk of a very large and sturdy tree as quick as I ran until I came to the very top. I stood there, one hand gripping the short, pointy branches and thin limb support, and just looked at my surroundings.

It was beautiful. No, not beautiful, magnificent and breath-taking. All the green shades and blue crystal lake, the few houses on a hill to the right and some cabins at the forest edge. I took a deep breath and outstretched my arm, letting loose the oxygen in a yell. I was pleased to hear my echo sound loudly for several repeats. Then, reluctantly, I jumped down onto another tree and another until I landed with my arms wrapped on top of Alice and Jasper's shoulders, whom waiting for me at the lake. She laughed as I playfully attacked her some more and Jasper actually laughed once.

"Oh, its so beautiful up there in the sky, Alice, you should have seen it! It's just magnificent...and the running... oh, it's like I was doing what I was made to do. So relaxing, all my thoughts, and everyone else's for that matter, just float out of my head without me even knowing they were there. Thank you, thank you so much, Alice," I babbled, hugging her tightly.

"Edward..." She wheezed and I heard Jasper warn _'You're crushing her, you have too much strength'. _I pulled back with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"You beat him," She answered me. "You are faster than both of us, everyone in our family. It's part of your gift,"

"Oh," I merely said. Alice smiled.

"We better get back, they're waiting for us and Rosalie will fill your spot with her vanity items if you don't get there in time." She started to run back, leaving me with Jasper.

He clamped his hand on my shoulder, his face warmer than usual but still his normal stiffness. "Good luck with her," He said, meaning Rosie, and then he left too.

"Thanks," I call to him. "I'll need it." I stayed behind, enjoying nature, for a few moments. Trying to catch some bits of peace before I would have to encounter Rosalie again.

*

Of course, when the jet arrived, I was seating between two girls. On the right, Alice, and on the left, the world's only Rosalie. Perfect. We would remain this way for the entire ride, our pilot was also a vampire so we didn't have to fake 'bathroom breaks', and I've never flown before. It was obviously slower than any mode of transportation I've taken besides a train, but I didn't want to know if I was off the ground. For some reason, the thought of knowing I was in the air filled me with unease, also the fact that all my vibes were on end saying it was unnatural.

As much as I hated it, I would have to keep my mind off of it somehow. "You both must be curious about me, I'm the new intruder, ask me some questions. Anything, seriously," I blurted to my seat mates. _'You got that right,'_ came from my right. I just ignored her.

"What's your favourite colour?" Alice asked.

"Yellow," I blurted. It was my house colour and pretty darn close to gold, after all.

"I like it too, it's really bright and happy. Not like the constant white I was used to seeing..." She sighed and I didn't comment. "So, you're a wizard. What's that like? I mean, Carlisle is one, but he never tells us about it," Rosalie suddenly perked her interest.

"Tell us more," She said so quietly I barely heard her. She started to shuffle through some memories that I knew caused her pain from the glazed look in her eyes, it was like a Dementor came over her.

"Well, we basically just manipulate magic through our wands, though, there are some that are really powerful and don't need wands I've heard. Wandless magic. I went to Hogwarts for my teachings, I was sorted as a Hufflepuff out of the four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be very loyal, Ravenclaws are really smart, Gryffindors are brave and Slytherins are a bit slimy. Each house is represented by an animal, Ravenclaw is obvious, but the rest are a snake, lion and badger. And Slytherin and Gryffindor are always at ends with each other.

"Right now, there's a Dark Wizard being reborn during the Tri-Wizard Cup Tournement. That's where all three magical schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beaubaxton, all participate to win the glory. Each school can only send one representative, yet someone messed with the system and both Harry and I were entered. He's from Gryffindor and he's the Boy-Who-Lived, the one destined to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all..."

"He's the one Carlisle was talking about, right?" Alice asked delicately. "The one that came a lot?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. There was silence, well, I mean in the talking. The roar of the engines caught my attention and my stomach started to whurl with it.

"Edward." Rosalie saying my name without any evidence of disdain brought me out of my nausea. "Edward was the name of his son. His son in all but blood, he even looked a bit like him," She looked at my eyes. "Like how you look now. You're a wizard, just like Carlisle was. You helped him where none of us else could." She started to sound angry.

"You're going to be his favourite now, _Edward_," She said mockingly. I narrowed my eyes as she gave a short, sharp laugh. "And you don't even deserve the name of his son! You have no clue what it means to be called Edward, you just parade around, clueless of...of everything! I despise you, I _loathe_ you, I may even hate you and you have no idea why. You'll never understand why!" Rosalie turned a bit frantic with her tone, as those memories returned.

I was going to retort back, my mouth half-way opened to give her a lecture back, when those memories flashed past my eyes. I closed my eyes and mouth, shuddering. "Edward," I whispered to myself and that feeling of right came back. Then I relized something. "Edward was the name of the son you would have had but Carlisle took that away to save you. That was the same Edward that died in Carlisle's arms just years before. Now I am the one taking that place by force.......I'm sorry," I tell her, sympathy flowing through me.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you,"

She looks at me with murder in her eyes, "Fuck you." I never expected such dirty and angry words to come out of her delicate lips, but I know that deep inside that we started getting somewhere.

I smiled back. "Sorry, you're not my type," And then we landed at my new home. Forks, Washington. America.

(1) Sorry, I heart the metric system, but I never grew up with it so if anyone could send me an appropriate or similar distance metric-ly I would greatly appreciate it!


	4. 4: Grieving Blood

_Yes!! Harry POV time! And because I was lazy a while back, I will also add some extra info (eg: Carlisle's 'flirting' scene). Tell me if you like it!!_

The Strength of Blood

4: Grieving Blood

He fell for me. He took my curse, my death. And how he screams, blood-curling screams that pain me more than Dementors to hear him. Cedric, my friend.

I would not let _Voldemort_ take him, I will not let him take any more lives. He dies tonight.

With anger fueling my body, I started the ritual. It was a backwards form of the one I assumed he came to preform by taking bones of his father, unwilling flesh of the servant and willing blood of mine spilt on the ground inside the circle that was casted, I will destroy all of our connections and any others he has. Meaning his horcruxes, including the one inside me, will be vanquished with th power of my mother's curse. That was her bloodline, my bloodline, to be able, with proper sacrifices, preform ancient rituals of great power. Power so great that even Dumbledore could not control it. That was the danger. It was unpredictable even to those with the skills and bloodline. Our gift was a curse.

I felt lethargic afterwards. It drained me, having to constrain the rat Pettigrew long enough to chop off his hand and then cite the right verses to do my exact bidding in the same rhythm. Cedric still screamed, though it got weaker and hoarser very fast. I started to panic, I felt tears start building. I was under too much stress, but hopefuly that would be finished.

I bullied Pettigrew, as much as I am ashamed to admit, into telling me what curse he used. Turns out it was two: a complicated curse that not only burned the blood until it started to boil inisde the veins, but start to eat away at the organs and tissues and then stop and wait for them to fully heal again. It would go on and on until the victim would commit suicide. I'm actually surprised Pettigrew actually could preform a spell of such magnitude correctly, that is if he did. Failing it like most other things he did was probably more serious.

I think I began to cry, furious angry tears mind you, and I commanded him to take his life after burying the dreadful, life-less thing in his arms. I hope it rots in hell and not a single living thing tries to eat any of his decaying body. I'm pretty sure that was the last thing that traitor rat did, he owes me that life-debt, after all. And now, I owe Cedric.

By now, the blood started to eat away and was spilling, hot, onto the ground. He was foaming at the mouth, too. I desperatly wanted to look away it was so dreadful, but I couldn't. I continued crying, telling him it would 'be all right' as I accio-ed the port key to us.

For once in my life, I wished that he was fat, chubby like his father was getting, so that the defective blood would eat that instead of his life organs.

*

I didn't leave his side after that for as long as I could. Snape was the only one, surprisingly not even Dumbledore could get me away from his side. I wanted to be there when he woke so I could apologize.

Or be there when he.....passed on so I could say there wasn't a thing I could do afterwards with a less amount of feeling like I was lying.

The Hufflepuffs were very nice, once you got over their annoying habits like sudden outbursts of crying so hard they had to be taken away. I watched when that happened, emotionlessly.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he told me to call him Carlisle but I couldn't, was Cedric's doctor. He has a great wit and soft-spoken atitude about him. I like him.

It helps that he's cute....by, by the girl's standards of course. That's one of the things they blab about.

Speaking of girls, I don't like that Megan Jones girl. She's nice and all, but she acts like she's Cedric's girlfriend. I think I growl every time I see her, luckily it's under my breath and no one notices.

Oh, Merlin! Why did Cedric have to go all Gryffindor on me! I can't take it much longer, I think I'm going crazy with worry...

Sometimes, I just wish it were me in that pain instead. I can die, I don't care, just not Cedric! _He_ has a family, I'm all alone.

They took me away after my scene. It was quite fun watching the security dude handling me argue with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Eventually, he took me away and now I have a few chats with him. I think, they're, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the staff here and at Hogwarts, worried that I might be suicidal or going crazy.

Right now I feel both.

I made myself fall down the stairs, once. I complained long enough that they put me in St. Mungos, a room away from Cedric. What do you know, Malfoy is good for something. I told Snape to give him my thanks.

Draco returned himself in my room and said I was a prat. Something about being wanted for attention? No, attention grabbing about? Hm, I don't remember, it got all fuzzy after I pressed a button to give me more pain-killing potion while he spoke. I think when I stopped hearing his buzzing voice inside my head, I told him 'thank you for your point of view, I'll keep that in mind'. No one can tell me I don't have manners.

Dr. Cullen, we made an agreement that I would stop hurting myself purposly and I would be able to say his name shorter (I think I got short-sighted), and I had a great talk session. I blabbed about all my concerns and feelings I hid; Uncle Vernon's beatings, Voldemort, death and Cedric, while he nodded his head and wrote stuff down on a clipboard. At the end, he showed me it was a picture he drew of me. He said he didn't do this kind of stuff often so he was sorry if it was bad. I was going to tell him how wonderful it was when he kissed me.

Then I woke up. In more ways then one.

I stopped having all my dark feelings. I think it was because I accepted all the things that happened to me. I'm okay now, better even since I'm off any drug substance and have no need or want for that kind of stuff. But Cedric keeps getting worse. It's wearing Carlisle down, even. (Yeah, I figured, since we kissed in a dream, that made us intimate enough to use first names)

I didn't fall down any stairs. I thought about it, though. But it's not me, and my brain has been making me unsure of reality. That's why I sound insane. Dr. Carlisle Cullen told me it was from lack of sleep and nutrients so he ordered me to sleep right on the spot. He also ordered somebody to wach that I eat 3 meals each day and sleep at least 6 hours each night. I've been feeling better after that.

Except, I still growl at Megan. Once, I was so loud someone turned their head around to look at me.

He was freaky. I got the creeps.

Cedric started to get even more worse. I know because I watched Dr. Carlisle Cullen flirt his way out of staying. That's not like him. I mean, he didn't touch her or even look at her, but he insinuated some stuff and she started to blush. I tried not to laugh when she failed to give him her number before he left, her face was so priceless. Just watching him leave with his suitcase all mournful, when everyone watching (me and a few other lusty nurses) knew that no one had a chance at him. Especially not her.

No one, not even me the glorious Saviour, was allowed into his room the night Dr. Carlisle Cullen left. So I snuck in after midnight. I'm the son of a Maurader, after all, I do what I want.

He was gone. His, Cedric's body was gone. There was a spot of dried blood on the floor, by the bedside and an opened window, but nothing else that should there was life here. Only death.

I collasped to the floor and heaved some loud dry sobs. My tears were still in shock, not to mention that I cried the most I ever have in such a short time. I think a nurse must have come in to inspect the source of disturbing noises since I was starting to be dragged away.

I wanted to stay, mourn the missing body of my late friend. But I let myself be taken back to school and sit in silence in Dumbledore's office. He sat there too, hands folded and breathing quietly enough that if the rest of the world was silent, you could hear it whistle. It was there, while I sat in my solemn silence, that I made a vow to myself to never let a friend die.

Not when my life could be spared first. There were Death Eaters out there that had to be stopped still. It was my duty to protect us all.

*

Luna sat with me during all of my classes and spent time with me when ever I had time not filled. I didn't realize we shared so much time together.

She shrugged when I told her my mis-calculation of our interaction. "The lamb did not notice the lion until after it was consumed," she said. It stuck with me for some reason.

Draco joined me too, Severus and I had become something like not-enemies and encouraged us to do so. Oddly enough, Draco hugged me after this was first ordered. He told me that his father wished to do all he could to help me with finishing off the rest of those boot-lickers. He even sent Draco a list to give me.

And, for your information, I hugged Draco back and did not cry when I accepted his invite to become a part of the Malfoys. He is teaching me how to be one, currently.

With Luna helping me develop my blood gift and Draco's, it was obvious we became better friends than my old Golden Trio.

Hermione scolded me and Ron punched me for trusting them, Draco specifically, so easily. I told them that all was not as it seemed and if they didn't want to try to understand then it was fine with me.

I broke up with them and moved in with Draco and Luna in a great big show.

They're still confused about it and grovel at my feet asking me to take them back. Let it be said that once Harry Potter dumps you, he doesn't want you washed up boyfriend/girlfriend to come back into his life.

Besides, Severus and I have a fling now.

Ok, ew, gross, that was too much. I've got mental images now. Ugh, disgusting.... Now I know why Draco says _I _take things too far when I joke around. I'm scarred for life.

But seriously, Ron did punch me and it hurts like hell, even now the little bugger.

_ok, lol, sorry. But I had to put some humour in and thats how my muse directed me._

_In case you are wondering, yes, this chap is supposed to be random bits and pieces of thoughts. Did you like?_

_Q: Should I time-skip Harry over to Forks now or give you more? If more, what about?_


	5. 5: Sweet Blood

_Over 4,000 words!!_

_Bloody heck! I never expected to get so many hits and stuff!! Thanks to all of you who are reading this and especially njferrell!!!_

_Ok i decided we needed a bit more of Harry but some of Edward too so I'm doing both POVs! You get to see how Edward reacts to all his fans at his new school before Harry gets there! So there is a kinda time skip? _

_Plus, I am uber sorry but there had to be a reason why Harry suddenly left.......(which is covered next chap, just getting apologies ahead)._

The Strength of Blood

4: Sweet Blood

_Harry's POV_

It still hurt every once in awhile when I thought of Cedric. I mean, it was me who was supposed to receive that curse and if I had gotten to him sooner....They once said with more time, Cedric could live and breath and be normal again....

Draco helped me through it though, sitting me down in an empty room and making me say over and over again 'It was not my fault. There was nothing I could do. So I should stop acting like Cho'. Ever since Cedric died, she went out of her way to draw attention and crowds with her over-zealous cries. But she did have a reason, Cedric did take her to the Ball which kind of meant they were dating.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I think, ever since I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I've started acting weird. I've taken more notice of how guys look, noticed the colour changes in Draco's eyes when he changes emotions for example. And then the dreams.... If they aren't dreams, then they're nightmares of Cedric dying while in my arms.

Luna still tells me it's because "A lamb far away is too far to be eaten by the lion, but it still knows its purpose is to be eaten,"

"Luna, that's just weird and very creepy. I don't understand half of what you are saying." I merely push around my cereal in the milk. It's way too soggy now for me to even eat, I hate soggy food. Unlike most the population, I like my cereal crunchy. The sugar doesn't diffuse into the milk that way. I place my head in my hand, or was going to.

Draco smacks me with his spoon without leaning over or ruining his perfect posture. I sit up immediately, very insanely jealous that Draco is perfect mannerisms all the time. "A Malfoy does not slouch in public, therefore neither shall you," We all eat at the Slytherin table, Luna likes creatures of all sorts and I like freaking them out. It's fun.

Plus, we got kicked out of the Ravenclaw table when I accidentally choked Cho Chang accidentally. It was an accident, seriously. Did I mention it was an accident? And the Gryffindor table is out of question. The Hufflepuffs....well, they cry too much when I'm around which makes me cry or go sulk for two days or both.

"A lion is bigger than a snake and therefore is hungrier," I return and Luna snickers. She finds it amusing when I try to act like her, Draco or mix them both together like I just did.

"Then eat, you slob," Draco banters, finishing his meal. I sigh.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Draco tries and fails to pretend to be innocent.

"Oh, well in that case, Malfoys do not threaten other Malfoys unless it is superior to inferior," He smirks at me. I stick out my tongue and he blinks in shock. "You just proposed to me in American!" He gasps and I quickly pull my tongue back in.

"I did not! I didn't! And that's not what it means, does it?" I look to Luna but she doesn't tell me anything. I look back to Draco and he still has the same look. I start to panic. "I didn't mean to, I swear! I don't know what any of that stuff means!"

"Well, then, maybe you should start paying attention in my World Cultures lessons," He says normally, buttering toast past healthy zones. Luckily, purebloods and all their children have developed a bloodline that keeps the body fit no matter what or how much is eaten.

"You..." I huff angrily and grab my own slice. "But there's so much to learn in just the Malfoy Cultures lesson I can't keep any of this straight!"

He looks at me from the corner of his eye. "You've only learned a portion of it, I had to learn all of it. Besides, 328 rules isn't a lot,"

"If the fragnet was a notfig, he would learn nothing of being a fragnet," Luna added.

"Exactly, Luna," Draco always said that when Luna added things. He has no more of a clue what she says than I do. I just slap on some strawberry jam on top of more strawberry jam (1).

"Oh, shit," Draco mutters, seeing my actions. "I knew there was a reason you were off today. What happened?" I stop, glad that Draco could read me so well and also not sometimes. I swear, it's like a gift of his or something.

"I had another dream," I sigh. "And Snuffles hasn't responded. I think he's in danger,"

"I can ask my father about that; Blacks are a part of our family thanks to my mother," Draco spoke.

"Tell me what happened, Harry. I can help figure it out," Luna said gently, appearing closer to my side.

"Um, well, it's one of...er, _those_ dreams..." I said a bit flustered. She backed up.

"Oh, I see." She shared a look with Draco and he subtly nodded. "Harry, Draco and I think it's a good time to visit Amos Diggory and talk about it,"

"The death of a beloved one is always hard. You've mourned like this long enough, you need to talk to someone about it. And who better than his father?" He finished softly. I took a bite of my toast and nodded.

"Let me think about it, guys," I whisper and stand up, taking my practically uneaten toast with me. "You think dear old Sev wouldn't mind if I took a quick nap?"

"Oh no," Draco chuckled. "He wouldn't mind having his cauldrons and floor cleaned up again at all,"

"Good," I smirk. "Tell him that I will meet him at 8 again, as long as he brings that dinner he owes me, and it's a date." As I walk off I hear Luna tell me what Severus thinks of all our teasing.

"A bat will only eat as much as its belly contains; the snurf may be bigger but the bat is sly and hot-tempered."

*

"Potter, this is the fifth time you've skipped my class and the third time in a consecutive order," Snape drawled as I stood uncomfortably while he sat in his big, comfortable, black chair.

"Yes, sir, and I..."

"I wasn't finished, Mister Potter," He says and I quickly shut up. He sounds more pissed off then usual. "I have spared you from detentions by Mrs. McGonagall so far because of your recent relations with my House and my godson, but this has gone on far too long and I will not permit this. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, sir, I have a good excuse for all this," I swallow as his onyx eyes bore into me. "As much as I loathe your class and yourself, sir, with all due respect, I wouldn't intentionally skip your class and try your patience out of some misplaced childish quarrel.

"It is just that because I know you would do such things that I skipped your class in order to try and actually get an hour of sleep. I haven't been able to stay asleep since Cedric died and now I'm worried about Snuffles so much I have too much stress to fall asleep, sir,"

Snape folded his hands on top of his desk. "You may have a seat, Potter, you look dead on your feet," I grab a chair and mumble my thanks as he continues. "And by Snuffles, you do mean _Snuffles, _the obnoxious Grim-like dog?"

"I take offense to that on his behalf," I interject and he briefly smirks.

"Yes, well, I assume that you would like me to enquire through my source to see how Snuffles is doing?"

"If you mean Lucius, then yes, I would appreciate that,"

"Now, onto your punishment," My smirk faded and his grew. "You honestly don't expect I would forget such a thing, would you?" I sigh at his rhetorical question. "I believe you still have some revenge to brew up,"

I perk up at his subtly. "Really? You, Snivellius? I never would have suspected you..."

"All the more reason I was placed in Slytherin, Potter," He said quickly like a rebuke but without the sting. "I was good friends with your mother, after all, and she had relations with your father, and his lackeys, and thus obviously led to you by both of our relations,"

"You could have much more easily just stated that my mum was the brains of the Marauders and you helped her, and now likewise me, a son of one of them," I smile. "So, how long do I have?"

"I will look away until midnight, which then I will plan to reveal your doings to the school at around 5. If, that is, you don't have plans that interfere with that?"

"No, that will be perfect," I say, already planning my way to get on the Marauder list of best pranks.

*

"Oh, dear adopted brother, Malfoys do get up early, but at this hour not only is insane but ridiculous!" Draco yawned and stretched some more, leaning on my shoulder. "You better have a perfect excuse for cutting into my beauty sleep," He mumbled, sleepily, eyes already shutting.

"I do," I say, jerking him awake-ish again.

"Our lion proves he is not one from Oz," Luna clarified.

"Great," Draco says, casting a 'scourigify' spell on himself. "And I am not a fairy from a land of rainbows,"

"You haven't proved that," I tease and he makes a scoffing sound.

"Well, off with you, what have you got to bloody show us now? I swear, if it's another slimy lizard thingy..."

"That was a newt, Draco," I correct.

"Knoot, lizard, whatever. I promise you, if you make me touch it, I will scream louder than I did last time,"

"And higher-pitched?" Luna asked while I snickered and he glared at both of us.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, dear adopted brother, I won't make you touch anything. In fact, all I want to do is show you my masterpiece!"

"Oh, it's another one of those," He huffs, meaning my other attempts to create 'masterpieces'. I stick my tongue out at him again.

"Actually, if I do recall it correctly, someone once told me in sign language that means 'kiss me before I puke'" He continues, tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Does not," I mutter low, pulling my tongue back in. "Anyways, Luna, did you get the password?" She hums a tune while nodding.

"Good, what is it?" I ask and the portrait to the Gryffindor rooms opened. "How very clever, instead of words they used musical devices," I step inside and the others follow. I was a Gryffindor, after all.

"That must be why I heard Weasle grumbling about their new passwords," Draco whispered to me, but loud enough that it carried to Luna on my other side. "Don't give me that look, I'm merely making sure that my brother is not about to be plotted against," He adds when I look at him.

"Yes, I'm quite positive that's the reason why," I hiss quietly and teasingly as I start to open the door to the boy's dormitory. "Now, under the cloak," I direct. "We've got five minutes before Snape will enter and then have to leave,"

"Well, don't get me wrong, I do enjoy spying on him to perchance find anything of use," He continues while scrambling under the cloak.

"That's more you," I whisper and pull back the curtains to where my bed was with Weasley's. "Ta da,"

"I don't see any difference in the Weasle," Draco states.

"That's the beauty of it!" I exclaim quietly. Someone moans and we freeze for a second. "He won't see any difference yet, soon his hair will start turning Slytherin colours, sorry Luna, and bits of green speckled all over his clothing.

"But the great thing about it, since that was all rather cliched if I do say so myself, is that I've placed an unbreakable charm on him so that he has to marry someone from Slytherin and all of his children, thank Merlin, will be Slytherin. Now, I was his and Granger's best friend, and I know that he is secretly engaged to her and his family knows that. So, not only will he never get to be with her and she will hate him forever, but his family will turn on him,"

"Brilliant!" Draco cheered with me softly. "Just what he deserves,"

"Oh, not yet," I punch him smack in the face and he groans in his sleep while it starts to bleed. "Now we're even,"

"Harry, that is a bit mean and spiteful. We don't want you becoming like an Ignacious Spoof-Spunk,"

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. It's a bit like young Voldemort and that scares some people, but after all that he's put me through he kind of earned it. Plus, I'm doing the world good by getting rid of his temper and he always said he wanted to be someone special in his family," I joke while she still glares at me.

"Fine," I huff. "I'll remove the part where he has to marry a Slytherin so he can marry Granger, but I am keeping it so that their children must always be either a Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. That should disappoint them," She smiles at me.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to do otherwise. But, hurry, the bat is flying,"

We managed to escape in time, but unbeknownst to them, I added an extra hex so that their love life just won't be all that great.

*

_Edward's POV_

I was so glad to step off of that plane, get out of that unnatural flying thing that I nearly fell flat on my face in the process. And vampires don't do that sort of thing. They're very graceful.

Now I'm not so sure. I mean, about the being grateful thing. Vampires are always graceful, just look at Alice.

I'm being constantly bombarded with girls, some guys and even a few moms ew, asking me for my number or even just to say yes to a date with them where ever I go. Worse than at Hogwarts even. And if that wasn't enough, I can hear _everyone's _thoughts as loud as if they were just saying or screaming to be more accurate in my ear. It's so bad that Carlisle, Jasper and Alice have to remind me daily that going out on a wild killing spree won't help. But Merlin, who knew that Muggles are so annoying?!

They think my accent is 'uber cute'. 'Uber'? Seriously? Where do people come up with these things! And, besides, it's actually staring to fade since all of the contact I've had with them. I, for one, think their accent sucks. It's a lousy version of my language, bloody Americans.

I think I'd rather die. The classes here are boring, not to mention stupid. Who cares about learning how to apply the triangle formula for abc's in real life? They make my History and Potions classes look like a party. And, even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to learn anything because of the non-stop chatter in my head!

So my grades suck, not that I care, but its a quiet little town. I don't think the police would know what to do if they caught me drinking alcohol, plus I have to be careful of my actions since we are the new folk and I don't want to ruin our chances before we start our life here. It helps a bit that Rosalie is constantly watching me, waiting for me to mess up and I don't want to make things any easier for her. I can pull my own weight, more than that too (ha ha, vampire humour).

But that means I have to play the kid who isn't the brightest in the family. At least until I can control the thoughts inside my head, then I can maintain some semblance of superior intellect. Until then, I have to put up with Emmett's teasing about being dumber than him. How shocking.

Oh, and I've realised I've become much more Gryffindorish than I ever was before. In fact, I may be even more Slytherin too as shocking as that really is. I believe it has to do something with being in constant contact with people's minds and their inner thoughts. Carlisle agrees. Especially since Jasper is in contact with everyone's emotions and he is very reserved; I'm not quite so much but if my violent thoughts keep coming, then I might have to in order to stop myself from acting upon them.

I really doubt that will happen though because I have been able to start muffling their voices, soon I might adapt the ability to block them out and be able to listen to them when I want. Not that I would do that out of spite or anything. That's almost as bad as killing one just to eat it for a small meal. I did ask Carlisle to teach me Occulmency to see if that helped. But he adamantly refused.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But when you become a vampire using magic is very dangerous. That's why I barely use even simple spells; the power behind it is wild and more than doubled and quickly taxes on you. It's just asking for a blood bath. I'm afraid you'll have to develope it on your own,"

"Aw, but Carlisle," I mock whine. "You're the strongest one of us here, it shouldn't affect you all that bad,"

He pulls on a white lab coat that he wears as part of his uniform at the hospital at Forks. Within two weeks he has become the best doctor there and promoted Chief Surgeon already. "Yes, but you will also be sending me out into a building filled with weak and dying people. It would be very easy to pass someone off as dead, just like you had to be, but without any suspicion. I will be sorely tempted while already near my breaking point. Do you really wish this of me?" He chuckles in his soft way.

"No," I sigh. "But did you really have to layer on the guilt?"

"Go climb a tree, it might make you feel better," Rosalie advised me from somewhere else in the house, probably her room.

"Hey, I like trees, too!" Emmett shouted back and I groaned.

"Well, never mind, everybody," I replied, shrugging on a jacket. It rained a lot here in Forks and it made me feel less homesick, despite the fact that the only thing I could be missing was Harry and using magic. "Alice? Care to join?"

She ran down the stairs, coat already on her small body. "I thought you never would ask," She said, joining my side for a walk before we left for school in our fancy, shiny cars. I laugh at that as we walk out. "There's going to be a surprise on our walk, a good one," She comments after we have taken a few steps outside.

"Oh, really? Why don't you just tell me, then, spare me from a bad mood?" I ask casually, wondering just what could surprise me now.

"That would ruin the fun," Alice laughs. She gets quiet once we enter the deeper forested areas and I follow suit, not wanting to scare off my surprise. Suddenly she stops and hides behind a few thick trees, barely visible even to me. "Quick," She hisses at me and I lean against a tree next to her, my face poking out to see what was going to happen.

A few seconds later, a figure in a black robe apparates with a loud crack only a yard away in a crouching position with his back turned to us. I hold my breath hoping it wasn't a Death Eater, I doubt Alice could tell the difference between wizards but she was smiling so obviously there was no malicious intent. He turns to look around and I gasp.

"Edward, don't move," She warns. "We can't be seen by him,"

"You don't understand, I know him! He wouldn't dare to hurt me!" I hiss at her angrily.

"You're a vampire now," Alice continued, unshaken by my wrath. "They still don't like us and if you get too close you might be tempted." Briefly, a thought flashed through me where I was biting and drinking glorious blood from his neck while he moaned in my ear pleased me, but I shook that off. She frowned and I knew that she caught that.

"I would never act on it though," I say, slowly tasting those words and going back to see his familiar green eyes that melted my heart. "I love him too much," I whisper. Her eyes flash with knowledge for a second, I can tell without looking by the way that she processed and lingered over what I said.

"I need to go see him," I move so fast to him that Alice couldn't stop me. But someone else did. Two others, to be specific.

"Harry? Harry! Are you okay?" Draco Malfoy spoke, worry etched in his voice and mind. I narrowed my eyes. That was a change, where was Ron or Hermione? And just what was he planning with my Harry?

Apparently I hissed loud enough for all three to jump and turn in my direction. I quickly ducked behind a trunk before they could see me. "Harry, the lion is here," I heard Luna say. Damn, I forgot she could sense auras. "He has found a new pride and skin. Do not watch for his coat and mane to be the same here."

"Alice, we have to leave," I say regretfully. She nods and runs off at normal speed without waiting for me. She knew I was going to wait to try and capture at least another second in his presence. Draco was staring, as if he knew I was there, right into my eyes with a puzzled look on his face. Harry, then of course, turned in his direction.

I could easily read the sorrow and grief that plagued him into leaving and his memories easily started to flow in my head as if he wanted me to know them. I closed my eyes and tried to stop them from reaching me with all my being. Then I ran away as fast as I could with as much reluctance as I could manage. I couldn't be in his darkened spirit any longer, but I also didn't ever want to leave.

His blood called out to me so sweetly and _smelled so good_.

_Q: How am I doing at keeping them in character and did you like the skip? Review me for an answer or just to review!_

_1) There is this Drarry story which involves Draco knowing what Harry's mood is by what kind of jam he uses: marmalade for bad days or something. Sorry, idr what the title or author is. Do you know?_


	6. 6: Black Blood

_Happy May 2!!! O.o don't ask me why I said that cuz idk_

_Um, ya. I sick with Egyptian virus ha ha jk its just a stomach bug thingy........with expensive meds so if somethings off...thats prolly why._

_I am still sorry all his fans (I love him too!) but there had to be a reason why Harry suddenly left.......?_

The Strength of Blood

5: Black Blood

_Edward's POV_

I could taste it almost. How rich and dark it would be, flowing past my tongue, darkening my lips and spilling over my mouth. Oh, it would be spicy and sweet, the perfect blend of all things good and all things so very bad. I could imagine how sinful it would be to drain the blood of an angel, to suck it dry and become the most awful creature in the world. I knew that, as the last succulent drop touched my tongue, as the fight had long since died inside him to leave him with a pale, ugly colour in his face, as his infamous, vibrant green eyes dimmed to a murky, algae green I would regret my inability to pull myself away with enough left for him to take his last breaths into immortality forever.

But the taste would more than pay up for it. Even if it was just a drop swirling on my tongue that had been freed from his body through the minuscule of cuts. When I swallowed it, by looking into my eyes only I bet he would know he would have to run because just even the smell of his blood was intoxicating. More intoxicating than Dark magic to a Dark Wizard. Oh, how the blood would be sweeter than anything heaven or nirvana ever create. I can tell.

Merlin knew how much I wanted to turn around once I came home. How much I wanted to speed away and find my little angel again to throw all my dark desires on. To do things I never gave thought to at all before while I pleasured him into death by taking his blood. And the best thing about it is that he would never know that it was me, the deceased Cedric Diggory that sacrificed his life for him once, to take two of his most valued things in life. And he would never have to gaze at me with angry eyes or sorrowful looks because I could not contain the beast inside.

And then, Alice hit me on the back of the head with a hollow log. It broke after trading blows with my now hardened body; so I could barely feel it. I would have asked why she hit me, but if she wasn't screaming it with her mind her stance showed. She looked pained, like she was torn too. _'I know how much he smells, but could you please stop trying to make me jump him? I'm already mated to Jasper' _I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, he is Harry Potter after all. The greatest wizard in all of history, save for probably Merlin,"

"Then we should get inside before one of us does something we would regret," I nodded and walked inside before she did as I wasn't sure yet if I was safe to be left alone. Plus there were some rather pressing matters I had to attend to before I was ready to leave for school.

*

_Harry's POV (time-skip back and then back to the future again {he he})_

"Potter, that was brilliant!"

"How ever did you manage to get Snape in on it too?"

"I must say, for an ex-Gryffindor I'm impressed,"

"Where did you find those kinds of spells?"

"What kind of curses did you use?"

"Are they in the library anywhere?"

"I'd like to see you do that fancy footwork in Potions next, Potter. Perhaps you aren't a regular dunderhead that the Gryffindor House spews out like always,"

After my masterpiece became public, as in Madame Pomfrey diagnosing most of my spells but unable to find a loop-hole to erase them thanks to my blood-line, many of the upper years of Slytherin and some of the more unbiased Ravenclaws came to congratulate me or ask questions or pretend to be Snape.

In other words, I was crowded, like always, by fans on my way to the table. And I was starving after preforming such a long-lasting ritual of curses. Frankly, if Draco hadn't commanded his way through them from the other side, I might have ordered a House Elf to bring me a tangy sauce and start eating some students. However, I don't think that, even in the Wizarding world, cannibalism is accepted anywhere.

"Harry," Draco barked. He doesn't ever call me 'brother' unless he wants something from me, isn't fully awake, drunk or all of them for appearances' sake. As of yet, only Luna is aware that I've been adopted, outside the Malfoy family. "I've received the letter from my father by both mine and Severus' insistence. Have you gone behind my back to ensure that you will receive this note?" He quirks an eyebrow and I smile a real smile.

"Why, of course not, Draco," I purr. "What reason have I to doubt your capability to ask something and get it out of your father?"

He makes a believable frown. "Shame, my lessons have actually gotten through your skull only to be backfired on myself. Ah, well, even the best of Slytherin plans are merely plans. Now, come, this letter is to be officially read by the party addressed in privacy meaning Lovegood, you and I,"

He hooked his arm through mine and escorted me out of the Hall with Luna semi-dancing, semi-floating as she does behind us. I almost pout at the thought of leaving without a taste of anything to eat, but Malfoys don't pout. At least in public. Draco notices this, as he does most everything that has to do with me, and leans in close to my ear while gripping my arm tighter. "I saw the look you gave some of the more plump students in the crowd, so, before you go delirious with hunger and start the world's first mass-eating-murder, I prepared your favourite foods in the room we are going to,"

I think I may have started to drool at the thought of being allowed to eat all of my favourite sweets. "But remember Harry, if the quackless-googilldump eats more than its full after hibernation, it bursts," Luna trilled, puzzling me with her message.

"Well said, Luna," Draco spoke and I shook my head at him. After all, a Malfoy never admits to not understanding anything.

*

After I ate enough of chocolates, candy, strawberries, whipped cream, the small, juicy red grapes, chocolate-chip and blueberry pancakes, creme brulee and tiramisu to be content (taking Luna's warning to be literal this time), I sat back on the comfy couch and was ready to hear about Sirius.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat, preparing to sound like his father. "So my father wrote: _My dear sons and most probably Luna, I would have sent you a visual message so that you might see and hear Sirius speak with you, but due to his news I find that it would be better if I wrote to you from my own hand._

"_I have no doubt that Draco is reading this out loud to you all, with you, Harry, sitting on the provided furniture very much like a slob," _I sat up at that and Draco snickers. _"I believe now, due to my reprimand, you are sitting most attentively. However, Draco, you too once slouched so you should not laugh at his faults nor try to change my next words into reading something akin to 'Draco is the epitome of perfection nowadays and you should all look up to him'. I find it that I am the epitome you should all look up to literally and figuratively-Harry do not stick your tongue out at me, have you not been paying attention to World Cultures!-" _I shrank back at that a bit.

"_And even I am not without faults. You see, here I am, rambling quite like an old, sentimental fool when I am bearing news to you that you should hear from me before the Daily Prophet strangles all the juice it can out of it. Back to my first point, I am, with great burden of sadness and grief..."_Draco stopped and re-read the words, his eyes going wide at whatever it was, while freaking me out. Luna didn't have to know what the words are, as talented as she was at aura-reading, but by seeing Draco's she plucked herself up and sat down by me to comfort me I can only assume. Which only led for me to panic more.

"Please do not burst, Harry, I don't want to lose you," She cried, the only time I had ever seen her cry. And I will admit that my own eyes watered up at the sight and sound of her sobbing into my shoulder. Then Draco, too, sat down, struggling to compose himself as well. He passed me the letter and watched my every move. I could feel his eyes burn into me as I read the last words.

"_I am, with great burden of sadness and grief, obliged to tell you the unfortunate news that one Sirius "Padfoot" Black has died,"_I don't know exactly what happened next. I knew I dropped the parchment and it burned as it fell, leaving only a pile of ashes. I knew that I closed my eyes, murmuring to myself that I wished I could not be here. I knew I was in too much of a shock to even comprehend his death or Lucius' words. And then I knew I wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

*

Somehow, I apparated into the middle of a forest. Or, at least, in the middle of a clearing in the forest. I was facing the thicker side of it, my back exposed to what I assumed to be the front since it wasn't as full. I was pretty much just squatting there with my emotions to Sirius's death mulling over me like a dark cloud. I couldn't cry though, my body wouldn't let me as if it knew there was something more. I thought that I was just too exhausted from Cedric's death to produce any more tears.

I turn around and stand up when I feel like I was being intently watched, but the forest was dark still and my glasses that Draco insisted I continue to wear as a decoy blurred more of my vision. I couldn't detect anything more, though I could have swore that I heard whispering between the trees. I figured maybe they were magical, since magic often attracts magic and I am a strong beacon if I could apparate through Hogwarts' wards. And they didn't sound like they meant me any harm.

Then again, I could be going crazy again. It was likely to happen if I sort of did when Cedric died.

After a moment, Draco and Luna joined me. Evidence of their grief was replaced with worry over me. Draco ran towards me while Luna looked around her dazed. Perhaps the trees really do talk. "Harry? Harry! Are you okay?" He asked with worry about me. Before I could respond to tell him that I was alright, a sharp hissing noise startled all of us. From what I gathered, it wasn't a snake which meant we would have to be careful since we, or at least I, had no idea where we were. If it was a muggle town or what and if we had to defend ourselves.

But then Luna spoke. "Harry, the Lion is here. He has found a new pride and skin. Do not watch for his coat and mane to be the same here," I pondered what she meant and a small part of me fluttered with happiness at that thought for some reason.

I noticed Draco looking perplexed while staring at nothing it seemed. I turned to where he was watching and something inside of me wanted to spill all my thoughts and worries out as soon as I did. I briefly wondered if that was the Lion behind there, causing my heart to race with excitement and a bit of adrenaline.

Suddenly, all of those feelings went away leaving me breathless with a pounding heart of fear.

_**Reviews plz!!!**_

_If anybody could think of a good name to use as my chapter title of ... Blood, it might be helpful since I'm sure I will run out of ideas at some point._

_Daily-chaptery Q: Do you want me to split this into two stories? Combining my AU/X-over of this story following Twilight and Eclipse and then continue with a new story on ideas following New Moon and Breaking Dawn, or just go full-length epic with one story?_

_Oh, and, *giggles* review me if you want to know just how Draco and Luna got there too. It will be a separate story probably titled The Strength of Blood: Expelled Blood or some better word for that._


	7. 7: Dreaming Blood

_Is there anybody else in the world that continually spells guilty, quilty without physically restraining themselves? Sor, has really nothing to do with my story, but I'm frustrated over it. Just want to know if I'm alone in the world, like, if there is any chance for me to go to counseling for it?_

The Strength of Blood

7: Dreaming Blood

_Harry's POV_

I knew whatever it was was gone by now, but I still couldn't catch my breath. My instincts were waiting for the arrival of the unknown being to attack, my hairs on end and a faint chill crept down my spine. I shuddered, and not with fear, but more of pleasure. I had to hide my moan even.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Draco, watching him if he was the ghostly finger trailing my back as a joke. He sometimes did that to me, the little brother. But, for the first time I've truly known him he seemed distracted.

And then I felt guilty because here Draco _and_ Luna both are, in the middle of wherever, worried for me and despondent over the death of _my_ godfather that neither knew really. And here I was, getting horny over apparently nothing. Damn teenage hormones, damn it!

Thankfully, Luna didn't notice, or more likely say anything about it besides whispering in my ear. "Wary be of the lion, that he does not give you ginger-speckles in return for eating your heart," She kissed my forehead, having to stand on her toes in order to reach. "Don't read that won't literally, either," She warned me. She never hints at her true message. Though, thinking about it, I'm glad she did. I really wouldn't appreciate being de-flowered and getting a STD at the same time.

I return my thoughts again on Draco, whom was obviously taking steps in random directions while counting down from, I assume, 10 while we had our conversation. Finally, he took a step towards me and stayed there while looking down at his glowing wand. "3...2....1....aaand step back," I admit I was confused, but I follwed his instructions and nudged Luna along.

With a pop, two more blonds appeared where we once stood with piles on top of piles of de-shrunken trunks. Draco rushed towards them and hugged them crying, "Mum, Father!" While I stayed back and smiled, watching the original family reunite until the eldest son was finished greeting.

Lucius noted this. "Come, my son. You, too, Luna. Your father and I are distant relatives, come greet us like family," She danced over and kissed Narcissa on both cheeks after I had done so.

"Draco," I ask, standing by his side next to our father. "How did you manage to bring them here and with tons of belongings?"

"I have a tracking charm placed on me by birth, I merely activated it on stranded level. I believe it is time we placed one on you so Luna and I won't have to go through great difficulties to find you again. Isn't that right, Father?"

"I quite agree, Draco. With all the trouble following you, Harrison, I would have planted one sooner, had not Albus been watching so closely," I smile as he ruffles my hair and calls me by my full name.

"Yes, what about Dumbledore? Surely he noticed our, or at least my absence, and all of Europe too would know by now. And that would bring us to another question: where the bloody hell are we?"

"Language, Harry," Both Lucius and Draco spoke with faint smirks and I shook my head. Sometimes you have to wonder if they practice such things beforehand.

"If I am correct, we are in America," Lucius answered. "Forks, Washington to be exact. And for your concern, Albus is informed of all three of your departures from Hogwarts and is telling the news that you are travelling abroad to get away from the grief of your Muggle uncle." At his pointed look, a pang of guilt again washed through me. Why was I so unconcerned about Sirius' death? "I daresay that if you do go back to Hogwarts, you will find a lot more enemies,"

"What? Not go back to Hogwarts?" I say stunned. "It is my home; the only place that has been kind to me, no offense,"

"None taken, Harry," Narcissa inputs.

"I find that, in this case, it would be to the best of our interests that we stay for a certain period here or somewhere more magical..."

"No!" I nearly scream for some reason, fortunately I held myself back. "I, uh, I like it here. There's something about this place," I exchange a look with Luna, from Narcissa's side, and see her faint smirk. I look back up at Lucius and almost growl that he has the same particular shine to his eyes.

"Then we stay here for about two months or so and then you return to Hogwarts for the start of next year (1). Unless, of course, you find that you don't wish to leave here for any reason, in which case we will all stay. Although, I can hardly speak for Luna and her father..."

"No, Lucius, I am a lake apple-bow gargoyle and Harry is my miniature sea star-fish. We need each other," I grinned my thanks to her, to all of them, and at Lucius merely blinking his eyes at her.

"Of course," He nods. "In that case, we shall need an alibi. Narcissa was a good medi-wizard once, and to be a medi-wizard, one has to have an extensive year in Muggle training. Isn't that right, Cissa?"

"Yes, dear," She replied in kind. "And, many of you will doubt it," Lucius immediately started to look uncomfortable once she said that. "But, Lucy was a fanatic for Muggle clothes," Draco dropped his jaw.

"Oh, Cissa, don't be so vague," He muttered to her. "That is not true, I was a Muggle fashion designer once, _once_, because I tried to rebel against my father who thought that any male interested in clothes was gay. I must say, it was rather fun to see his face go so many colours when I brang my assistant, your godfather Severus, home..." He trailed off in his thought.

"Any case, I grew rather famous from my short-lived buisness venture. I could set up another small shop here and do splendedly. Women of all ages rather take to my designs so we will have a steady income that is believable. And I 'officially' closed down my business because I wanted to go someplace that was small-town. This will go perfectly," Lucius continued.

"Father, I would like my fake age to be 17 and stay home, no Muggle schooling, to help with the family business," Draco offered smoothly. "But then we have the problem of Harry,"

"Nice try, Draco," Lucius mutters to his son while he pouted.

"What problem?" I asked slightly confused now.

"Harry, dear, all four of us are blonds with silver eyes. I'm afraid you stand out with black hair and very noticeable green eyes," Narcissa explained.

"I like my green eyes, and you can always say I'm adopted," I quickly say, defensively. "Although, if we are going to change my appearance, I've always wanted my left ear pierced....ooh! And I think longer hair would be cool..."

*

"Ow. Ow! Bloody...ergh, do you not know what 'ouch' means!" I yell as Draco tends to my now 10 centimeters longer hair with all his products to finally de-tangle my still black hair. "I'm going to have a sore head when Luna goes through and gets the nargies out, and you know how much that hurts,"

Draco chuckles, the evil maniac. "Yes, I do. Then, why did you insist on them being taken out?"

I pout as the warm water rinses out the chemicals from stage 8 of 16 or so, holding my head to prevent some injuries. "Getting the nargies out lessens my hair to get all tangled and messy. Plus it encourages...Ow..fuuudgicles (2)....it encourages good spiritual energy to wash over me,"

"You actually believe her on that?" Draco asks honestly while applying another chemical.

"Well, she is right with all her perceptiveness and aura-reading and stuff. That's a part of Seer abilities so why can't she See things few others can?" I answer. "I trust Luna as much as I trust you,"

"Either that is saying a lot for us or you really have no adopted-family loyalty," Draco stated dryly, 'massaging' my head.

"You're the one who taught me to be Slytherin, and before you say it, yes, I know Slytherins are loyal to their family like Hufflepuffs,"

"Thank you," He said, twirling his wand to get the rinse started.

"Besides, I find that when people play with my hair, it, um, relaxes me," I admitted none too bashfully for a chronic liar.

"Like music and dancing and cuddling does?"

I could _feel_ his lips twitch as he spoke. "Shut up," I mutter darkly. Honestly, when Draco catches you doing something that you swear him on his magic not to tell, you will never live it down. "Before I run to Father-dearest and share a few words on your obsessions,"

"But you swore on your life not to tell anyone, especially him!" He balks at my threat.

"No, Draco, I merely stated 'on my mother's honour', to which you replied that I needed to learn proper swearing, and as my mum is dead her honour isn't much use to me," I drawled snidely, shocking myself that I had the audacity it even say it. Never mind the fact that I had no meaning behind it.

"How cold of you. But, I daresay, I officially have taught you the cliched well," He sighs as easily as I had drawled. "A Slytherin Potter, who would have ever..."

"Alright, Draco! It's time_ I_ get to play with our baby brother, twin," She bursts in the room saying, rescuing me from more of Draco only to receive more of younger sibling taunts. How is it that everyone gets to be older than me?!

Apparently, Lucius and Narcissa officially decided on having Luna and Draco be twins. Which, to the unknowing eye, was logical to believe since they shared similar features. However, I could easily point out their seismic differences even when they weren't together.

"But I'm not done yet, oh twin of mine!" Draco protests. I stand up quickly so he won't get a chance to apply another thing to my hair.

"Frankly, Draco, should you finish with your whatever it is you are doing to me, I won't have enough hair for when Luna seemingly yanks it out of my head," I comment.

"Hey!" They both shouted. It was kind of scary, especially with the looks that they were giving me. I high-tailed it out of there.

*

_"Kill the spare," His hoarse voice tormented me, even though I was a whole ocean away from his final resting place._

_"No, no! Dammit, Wormtail, take me instead! I'm the one you wanted, take me and let Cedric live," I begged the dream Voldemort and Peter. I had long since learned that if you give them what they want, it will end quicker._

_"Yes," A new but dark and familiar voice entered with his cloaked body moving to the group. "Take him who could not mourn for his own godfather. Take him who would rather ignore the death of his father's friend," It hissed, slowly raising its head so the watching of his eyes burned me with hatred._

_"Sirius, no, it's not...it's not like that....I love you!" I sob, the loss of my godfather's care broke a part of me._

_"Love is meaningless!" He howled at me. "Love has never protected you. For you have never known, or will know love, you pathetic, worthless being," I fell to the wet ground._

_"Sirius, please, I..I.."_

_"If you can't explain to yourself why you can't mourn me when people who don't even know me can, then there is nothing to explain to me. I can see how clearly you used me, use everyone, to get a taste of what love is since you will never be truly loved!" He barked at me. And I believed him._

_Two tight arms pulled me into a hard chest from behind, closing me off from my world of nightmares thankfully. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it sooner, my love," A masculine voice told me as I wept into his body, giving me a light press of his to my forehead. I sniffled, awfully embarrassed by my show of weakness but not at all surprised by my nameless rescuer. I had a feeling it would be a male after all of my Draco influence._

_As soon as my tears settled down, which was a good period of time, I opened my mouth to apologize to this person. "Hush, don't tell me you're sorry. I won't be able to accept that and then you'll be sorry because of all the commotion," I snicker a little. That was like me to apologize for everything I did when I got worked up like I had._

_"I've been waiting for you, love," He spoke, gently holding me now on his lap. I looked up, but could not get past the shadows on his face._

_"How long?" I asked softly._

_"Oh, just about forever," He chuckles._

_"Good," I sigh, leaning my head up against him. "I've been waiting just about that long too," He hummed a song for the longest time, which, after awhile, made me tired in my own dream. _

_"I should leave now," He stood up but I latched onto him before he could take another step. I could feel his bemused smile spread across his face._

_"Don't go," I whispered. "Not yet, there is still plenty of time for them to come back. And I don't want you to ever leave,"_

_He laughs, pressing his cold lips against my warm skin, this time my cheek. "You have school tomorrow; if I stay, you will never fall asleep and get a decent amount of rest. Plus we will have forever to be together,"_

_"Have you met me?" I asked with a pointed stare. He kisses my lips now as gently as always, so I know that he was smiling._

_"Yes, I have, Harry Potter. And of the many times I've met you, you've never once ceased to fail my expectations or go beyond them. As for now, look for the pride that waits to sate their hunger," He left me with another riddle. The damn lion and lunar-newt will be the death of me._

_*_

**_Reviews plz!!! _I only ended there because of my q at the bottom and Happy Moma's Day!!!!!**

_(1) Um, it's my world and I'm pretending that the kids had no school during the Tri-Wizard Tournament/period of Cedric's death, so they are extending class time. Is not the same for Forks. They will attend the last week there pretty much and Edward and Harry have the sunnyish summer to get aquanted. he he. _

_(2) My own euphamism!!!_

_If anybody could think of a good name to use as my chapter title of ... Blood, it might be helpful since I'm sure I will run out of ideas at some point._

_Daily-chaptery Q: Would you like me to write in daily life, like classes, besides the ones they are in together or mush them all together until Biology and/or Lunch? I'm not good at that...I'd need their schedules then, ugh._


	8. 8: Scheming Blood

_Mum kept stealing my book away, so it took awhile, but I actually referenced it! Yay! Review me if you're proud of me!!! plz_

The Strength of Blood

8: Scheming Blood

_Edward's POV_

I snapped open my eyes with a giant grin on my face. I hadn't realized that if I just thought about Harry as a person, not at all about his sweet blood, I could enter his mind when he was dreaming or rather having nightmares. And not just as a phantom, either. I could actually _feel_ him when I held him close. I could sniff in his delightful but intoxicating scent whenever I took a breath in. I could hear his heart beat in time to mine, had it still pulsed, and I was able to kiss him without trying to snap his neck off!

One could say I was in a _very_ good mood.

I popped into Rosalie's room and stood behind her as she brushed her long blond hair with my grin still tacked on. "Good morning, Sunshine!" I sang to her. "Isn't it a wonderful day? The sun isn't shining...the birds are chirping....and some of us get to go to school with the one they love!"

"What has gotten into you?" She asked slightly bemused at my odd behaviour and mostly irritated.

"Don't worry, my darlin'," I grabbed her face and kissed her forehead without the same kind of restraint I used on my Harry. "It's not you whom I love," She didn't know whether to scowl or laugh, but she decided on a snort while laughing inside at me. My smile widened.

"Everyone loves me; I can have whomever I wanted and that certainly isn't you," She said less snotty than usual. I took that as another good sign that she was well on her way to actually liking me.

"Aw, Rosie, don't get your knickers into a knot. Just because I don't fancy you, doesn't mean I don't love you like that annoying older sister people have," I crushed her with a hug. "Ta-ta, now!" I exited out her room and down the stairs, hearing her go over and over the word 'sister' in her mind.

I jumped down into the kitchen where Esme was. "Mum, Mum!" I hollered, though not at the maximum level for a vampire.

"Yes, Edward?" She called softly with a smile on her face.

"Do you think Dad will mind if I come home late? You know, really really late?" I gave a slight leer and she nearly backed away in shock once she got the message.

"Oh my..." She raised her hands to her cheeks, as if she could hide the non-blush there. "Edward!"

"Edward," Alice admonished me from behind. I twirled around to face her with my smile still full-blast. I think her sternness wavered from seeing it. "You shouldn't plan such thoughts out to our poor Mother. There, there, Esme, he didn't mean any of it. Did he?" She said, comforting Esme with a pat on the shoulder and with a wink directed to me.

"No, she's right. I'm sorry, Mum. Teenage hormones and things, you know?" I kissed her cheek. "I was only kidding," I whisper to her and Alice, though each had a different meaning.

"You better be," Alice growled. "It won't fare for my Jasper to become like you," As she spoke, Jasper joined the crew.

"What's got you so happy, Edward?" He asked me, traces of a grin similar to mine on his own face.

"I'm sure Alice knows," I said, whistling a quick tune. "Emmett, Rosalie! Get down here, we have to go to school!"

"The Edward I knew never called anyone to go to school, especially this early," Carlisle commented, walking into the kitchen with all four of us while putting his jacket on.

"What!?" Rosalie's indignant cry from above. "You almost made me go to school early?!!"

I smirked at Carlisle. "What can I say, I just can't wait to go to school,"

"Well, he does have a point," Alice began, stiffening and looking away. "You're going to have a visitor join that you will take a liking to," She relaxed again and smiled. "In fact, we all have some visitors that quite a few of us will take a liking to." I believe she glanced at both me and her mate.

I had to stop myself from jumping up and down like an excited kid who just got a new broomstick. "I know!" Hopefully, I managed to reign in all of my bursting enthusiasm but I don't think I managed quite so well seeing Carlisle's twitching smile. "I can't wait to meet Ha-I mean them today at school!" I think I accidentally cackled out loud and rubbed my hands together, but nobody said anything. Besides, no one gets in the way of a scheming Hufflepuff. Their plans are often dangerous and cause fatal accidents not always to the planner.

"I'm going to go for a run, bye!" I sped out the door quicker than Carlisle could say 'stop' or even think it. I had to get rid of all my bubbliness before I went to school since there I was a sulky, brooding type. And sulky, brooding types don't suddenly become peppy and bright without good cause for suspicion. However, I was more touchable than Rosalie with her vanity and Jasper with his constipated face (1) but nowhere near Alice and her pixie-being.

I laughed at my own thoughts, and the impossibility of us 'teenager' Cullens switching personalities. It seemed I was going to have a long walk today because I was in a very, very good mood.

*

_Harry's POV_

I woke up that day without another disturbance in my sleep, which was both a good thing and a slightly bad thing. I looked forward now to the discomfort my nightmares cause because my secret lion will be there. How crazy am I?

Though, they've always said people are crazy when they're in love.

I felt a giddy smile come through. Most people would say its irrational to think that you've fallen in love with someone you've just met especially since I didn't know his name, but I find the Romeo and Juliet thing very romantic. Plus, I'm definitely not like most people or wizards in fact. And, like he said, we have forever to get to know each other.

I sat up and pondered what he meant by that. Surely, he didn't consider himself invincible or me with my track record. Lucius said that there were some slippery Death Eaters out there still. And that dangerous vibe I felt when I saw him out in the forest, at least, I believed him to be there. My instincts were never to be doubted as they've saved my life countless times and spared me from many injuries in Quidditch. And he knew my name. So obviously he was some magical being, I would have to be wary.

Like Luna said, if I give him my heart too early, it might come back to bite me in the arse.

Though, for some reason, I also felt that I didn't have much to worry about him. I shook my head to clear my train of thought and focus on mustering the ability to get ready for school. I didn't find it hard, since I was rather excited to finally meet him, but I had to pretend that I did for Luna and the Malfoy's sake. Everybody knew that I was not a morning person and to suddenly chirp 'good morning' to all in the house was just a tad suspicious. And when Malfoys get suspicious, they get _suspicious_. I remember when I learned that the hard way.

_"So, my favourite boxers are missing and you happen to be wearing a very familiar colour of green," Draco spoke slowly while circling around me, tied up at the wrists and around the wooden chair he forced me to sit in. Not only was I getting dizzy by his pacing, but his tone of voice and the dimly-lit chilling room he kept me in was getting to my nerves. I think I broke out in a sweat._

_"They..they aren't yours, though," I stutter. He gets up close in my face._

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Y..y,yes," He backs off some._

_"Perhaps you know where they are, then, if, in fact, you aren't wearing them?"_

_"I..I...I...I," I look away from his piercing gaze._

_"Aha!" He exclaims, pointing at me. "You did steal them!"_

_"Yes!" I shout with him. He looks at me funnily. "I mean, no!" I amended._

_"Potter, you suck at interrogation. I didn't even get to the torture part," He pouted slightly and I 'diffindo'-ed my way out of my bonds._

_"Oh, shove it, Malfoy," I walk out of the offending ropes and closer to him. "You didn't get half as far with me,"_

_He scoffs. "Please, at least I had you quaking in your boots," I pat his face and he gives me an annoyed look._

_"Draco, dear, it's called acting. I know you're bad at it, but not everybody is," I walk off leaving him stuttering angrily behind me. "And I did take your shorts,"_

_"Why, you!" I heard from behind and then was tackled to the ground with an 'oof', being dragged right back into the room for serious interrogation._

I shuddered at the memory as my door was kicked open by two invaders. "Dear Merlin, Harry! Cover that up before someone sees!" I chuckled at the fully-clothed Draco Malfoy as Luna came right to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Crumpled-horn Snort-backs greet each other with kisses to the left side as a form of protection against Threstrals," She explained.

"Ah, yes, like the moon lights the way for the stars to join sparkling with new wishes," I answer and she tilts her head to the side a bit.

"The lion has been with you," She stated and I froze. I didn't want anyone to know about my nightmare-rendezvous with my lion. I didn't want the possibility of Draco or Narcissa forcing me to take a potion to put a stopper on either my dreams or him in fear that it might be a new trick some Death Eater has to get me killed.

"Please be safe," She whispered without her usual dreaminess and then left before I could say anything to her. I hate to even think bad thoughts about her, but I had a slight fear that Luna might blab to Lucius or Narcissa or even Draco. And I would rather not let that happen, whatever I might need to do.

Suddenly, a pile of clothes that was flung hit the side of me. "I don't care what anymore, but please pick something out so I can burn the image of you practically naked out of my mind sooner! Ugh, seeing my little brother like that...no one should be put through such misery!" I couldn't help but laugh at his antics as I pulled a sock out of my hair. Though it was short-lived and my mood turned slightly broody for the rest of the morning.

*

As soon as we left our big cabin-cobblestone-and-wood-mansion with giant tinted and soundproofed windows and the lovely wooden deck on the second floor, a normal shaped building with a tall, slanted roof that screamed luxiourious but cozy (ah, the wonders of magic), and accidentally drove three times past the small, not-quite-so-lavish Forks High School, Draco threw a fit.

"Please, Dad, please, don't make me go there! It's public and so _plebeian_! Malfoy's don't do plebeian," He all but begged on the ground, kissed the floor and cried out a river to his father from inside our new vehicle, a sleek and silver Mazda RX-7 that fit Lucius well if I say so myself.

And after hearing Draco's tyrant and seeing for myself, I didn't have a window seat, I pretty much did the same thing.

"Dad, please, don't make us go here. It looks..._gross_,"

"Yeah, we could catch loads of diseases here!" Draco added.

"Please, Daddy?" I folded my hands, stuck out my bottom lip and watered up my eyes. Lucius took one look at me and sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "Mum?" I turned my gaze on her, but she refused to turn and look. Instead, Lucius gripped his wheel tighter while Luna calmly flipped through a magazine.

"No!" He finally shouted, much louder than I, or even himself, expected. "No, I've got to draw a line somewhere Harry, and I insist that you have to go to school," He replied much softer. I sniffled for good measure and he sighed again.

"If you guys can make it through until the end of this year, I'll buy all three of you your own choice in a car,"

"Yeah!" Draco and I whooped, high-fiving my ability to make Lucius putty in my hands. He merely chuckled.

"Now, scram. I have to take Narcissa to work and do some business of my own. And do go to school, Draco. I won't have any of this nonsense that you went home 'sick' or had to take Harry home to get 'things'; I'll be watching you two. Luna, I want you to be in charge of them,"

"I'll watch them like sheep in my herd," She said affirmatively and he sped off. Dumping us in front of a brick building that had a sign stating **Front Office**.

I let loose a long, troubled sigh. "Well, let's get this over with," I lead them into the building, doing my best not to wrinkle my nose at it like Draco. Guess the Malfoy lessons are paying off, though not where I want them to be.

"Um, hullo," I said slightly nervous and feeling very much out of place. "We, erm, need schedules and stuff," She finally stopped typing on the computer and turned to look at me. Draco and Luna, the 'twins', were a few paces behind me the cowards. Then again, neither of them was sorted into Gryffindor. I threw a modest smile at her and inwardly cheered as I saw her melt.

"Well, dear, what class are you three?" I paused with confusion. Class? What did she mean by that, bloody American?

"Um, er," I fumbled. Thankfully, Draco stepped in with his winning smile.

"Excuse me, what my younger brother means is that we transferred from Australia and our schooling methods are different," I gave him a thankful glance for sparing me. Lucius, very cautious to make sure we left as little of a trail as possible for Death Eaters or Dumbledore to find, gave us a slight tan that will fade over several weeks to help work with the story that we came from the sunny continent Australia. While I found that it worked nicely with my complexion, I had a good, long laugh at how weird the Malfoys, and Luna some, looked.

"Okay, in that case, how old are you all then?"

"My twin and I are both 17 and Harry, here, is only 15,"

Something possessed me to correct him. "16, actually, pretty soon," I lied. They all, except Luna of course, gave me a glance.

"Ahem, good. Harry, you will be taking sophmore classes and...let's see...what we have open is (2) first period English with Mr. Mason, second period History with.." I drowned out her voice until she read the very bottom. "And lastly, Biology with Mr. Banner. You'll be sharing that class too with someone else who recently transferred. Here you are dear," She handed me a printed-out schedule and map of the school with a weird look in her eyes.

"Now, as for you two, you are juniors. I assume you can read it on your way to your classes," She dismissed Draco with a wave after giving him two schedules and maps, and I hid my giggles behind a hand.

"So, you think that's funny?" He growls, sending me an evil look when we step outside. "How dare she....that Muggle is lucky she doesn't know the full effect of her actions,"

"Hey, at least she isn't lusting after you," He exaggerates a shudder.

"True, that's even worse than Severus. Did you see what she was wearing? Ghastly," We all laughed at that, Luna included.

"Well," I said after reviewing our schedules. "It seems the only thing we all share is Lunch; then Draco and I share P.E. whatever that is, and Luna and I have an Art class and some Video Technology together. And you two have French together. All in all, not bad,"

"Yes, you're right. It's not bad, it's horrendous!" Draco thundered.

"My concern is over the population of nargies this school will have," Luna commented.

"Draco, you need to tone down your dramatics, America isn't ready for you yet. And Luna, don't go through the hallways searching for mystical creatures, Muggles don't understand things like that. And my advise to myself is to find a way not to sleep through all my classes," I stifled a yawn and continued. "So, let's go find them," We split up and each went our separate ways.

By fourth period, it wasn't that hard for me to get around especially with all of my helpers that kept popping up. Mostly a Mike kid. It seemed that my problem now was once again popularity and being lusted after. It took all my strength not to jump up and run home like a skittish hippogriff, and I was a Gryffindor. One would think that I'd be used to it now, but damn, Muggles are so intimidating and annoying little buggers. I had to grit my teeth and pinch my arm to remind myself that I can't curse them.

I was exhausted by the time I met up with my 'twins' for lunch. I tiredly picked up a red tray and followed them into the lunch line, hardly remembering to pick up the selections. Luna and Draco, however, scrutinized each object for anything offending with different reasons of course. Eventually, Luna just broke out of the line and went over to the salad bar and picked out the most colourful selections there and Draco managed to settle for the desserts they offered.

"Now the problem is, where do we sit?" Some girl I shared a few classes with, and one of my many 'helpers', was right behind us. Her name began with a 'J' I do believe.

"You guys can sit with us, if that's what you want," We all jumped at her voice behind us and turned to look at her. While her words meant all three, her look at me and only me gave me the impression she would rather have me alone for _reasons_. I could have thrown up at that. I think I almost did.

Draco and Luna shared a look, both probably seeing my discomfort, but I intervened before they could decline. "That would be great, if you wouldn't mind that is,"

"Oh, no, it would be my pleasure," She took my arm and leaned rather close to me. "Come along," She guided me to her table and promptly introduced me to everyone there. The only person's name I remembered was Mike, and that's because he kept giving me a stalkerish feeling (3).

Thankfully, Draco and Luna never left my side and sat down on both ends of me before anyone else could. I restrained myself from sighing in relief because that would be rude to the people who so _graciously_ invited us here.

Lunch was rather quiet, save for the few pathetic attempts at bringing me in to conversation which they quickly realized I was too lethargic (but mostly unwilling not that they grasped that) to do so, until some stragglers came in. First, because the male opened the door for her, a blond student walked in who looked absolutely like a Malfoy. Elegant, perfect with a touch of snobbery. Right behind her was a muscular man that slightly resembled a monkey to me. After that another couple entered. The pixie-girl with cropped dark hair twirled underneath the guy's, who looked like he was in pain, arm. He had a lighter colour hair that wasn't quite so blonde.

And then my heart skipped a beat. In entered a lonesome man, looking scruffy and a bit like something went wrong. I sort of felt like I knew him, and my unblinking stare gave him a resemblance to Cedric Diggory. I don't recall breathing at that point anymore, I just stared unabashedly with my fork still raised with cargo to enter my open mouth. He frowned, lips red as dark blood, as he walked as if he knew that I should be walking by his side, his arm tightly wrapped around my waist. He wasn't as muscular as the one dude, but neither was he lacking. His shirt practically showed off his arms that looked like the ones that held me last night. I nearly drooled at the sight of them, hungry for the sinful apple presented to me.

"Who are they?" I must have voiced out loud since I received an answer. Though not until I locked eyes with him for a second and started breathing again once he looked down at his table.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the other one is Alice Cullen; they all live together with the doctor and his wife," One of the girls giggled. I saw Luna stiffen at Alice's name.

"They are...very nice-looking," She commented, going back to swirling her salad with the wrong end of her fork. I wondered what she meant. I got that Alice had some kind of blood-line gift.

"Yes," The 'J' girl exclaimed. I think it's Jess. "And they're all together, Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice I mean. Even though they_ live_ together," She had too much disdain in her voice for me.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Draco asked switching the subject, clearly fearing a temper tantrum I might go into due to my irritability. "I don't see any that look related,"

"Oh, but they aren't," She said rather villany, like gleefully rubbing hands together type. "Well, the Hales are twins, the two blondes. You see, they're all adopted because, I think, his wife can't have any kids," Her tone as she spoke was the last straw.

I stood up and angrily pointed at her. "Now listen up, I don't care who you think you are, but no one has the right to malign someone that is so kind!"

"What's it to you? I was just saying..."

"Just saying my bloody arse," I hissed quietly jumping onto the table to get close to her face, touching the borders of parslemouth. Draco and Luna had to hold me down so I didn't claw her face out.

"And what's it to me? I grew up in a abusive home under the _care_ of my relatives. I _lived_ under rations unfit to feed a family of mice inside a small cupboard underneath the stairs, forced to do work beyond the limits of a fourteen year-old. _Thank god_ someone like my brother and sister's mother, who was unfit to carry any more children because of complications in her birthing, was able to _adopt_ me,"

"I..I'm sorry," She stuttered, probably a bit scared of me. Which was both good and logical, I think I even scared myself once when I went into a rage worse than this one.

I merely growled lowly at her, unable to use words now without scarring her for life. Plus, I believe 'fuck you' would get me into a lot of trouble and it would suck to have to stay longer here. I left my tray and stormed out of there, barely able to hear Draco apologize for my actions and follow after me with Luna. Nor was I able, in my thunder-storm of rage that clouded my instincts and gave me tunnel-vision, to note the ugly eyes following me with revenge as the beginnings of a plan.

*****

_(1) Has anyone else noticed that throughout the movie Jasper always looks pained, almost constipated? Cuz me and my friends think so. And its hilarious!_

_(2) First of all, I didn't check their actually schedules first so...But 1 period per hour? No thanks, I'm making them have 9 classes instead of 7. In case your interested, plus a reference to myself:_

_Harry's schedule- 1: English, 2: World History pt 2, 3: Algebra, 4: Art, 5: Lunch, 6:Gym, 7: Spanish 2, 8: some Video class, 9: Advanced Biology_

_Luna's- 1: Government, 2: French 3, 3: Gym, 4: Art, 5: Lunch, 6: Physics, 7: English, 8: some Video class, 9: Geometry_

_Draco's- 1: Government (different teacher), 2: French 3, 3: Chemistry, 4: Study Hall (future drama class), 5:Lunch, 6: Gym, 7: Geometry, 8: English, 9: Business_

_Edward's- 1: Algebra, 2: English, 3: World History pt 2, 4: Gym, 5: Lunch, 6: Spanish, 7: Music In Our Lives, 8: Study Hall, 9: Advanced Biology_

_(3) Apparently, I do that too .....O.O....thx ash_

_Thanks for all the names, if I use them you get a special credit announcement thingy!_

_Daily-Chaptery Q: Um....oh, yea! Who do you want Draco and Luna to be paired up with from the Cullens (or even someone else)? Jasper and Alice are out of the quotient, sorry. They match too much for this story. But I wanna know cuz I'm not to sure, I neeed your heeeelp! plz_


	9. 9: Spilling Blood

_Well, it's not as long as last chap, but I had to end it there. Apparently, I write action scenes rather quickly even if it is kinda lacking in the action part. Ah, well, read and enjoy!_

The Strength of Blood

9: Spilling Blood

_Harry's POV_

I practically stomped my way into P.E. I think I managed to bewilder our Coach, and he is a tough man to bewilder. At least, from looks, it seems so. He's a very well-built man, kind of like Emmett was it? And usually, such men were hard to create strong emotions in except for....oh, forget it.

I just gritted my teeth, threw my stuff down somewhere in the locker-room and locked myself in one of the shower stalls while I waited for Draco to calm me down. Not a moment later did I hear him pant as he ran, probably all the way here too, into the locker-room to begin his quest.

"I'm over here," I called to help him, but no way was I going to let him in here. I wouldn't make it that easy for the Slytherin. I am told that I'm a very stubborn person and I do like to stay angry for a little while. It helps me take my mind off of people trying to kill me or anything else wrong in my life. Plus, I think I deserve a moment or two every now and then. I bloody saved the world!

He tried opening the door, to which I smirked at despite my attempt to stay in a foul mood, and then he banged on it four times. "Harry," He pleaded. "Let me in,"

"Not by the hairs on my chiney-chin-chin," I retort. I hear him mumble, probably complaining about my incorrigible use of Muggle phrases.

"Harry, please, let's talk you down," 'Talking me down' was Draco's preferred method of calming me. All other methods required physical and magical restraint or involvement and neither of us wanted to hit the other. Also, I think he just likes to hear himself talk sometimes.

"You can talk from way over there," I say a bit quavery. I was already starting to calm down, and unfortunately reaching my state of tears. I do that when I get all hyped up and it sucks. Guys aren't supposed to weep like bloody hormonal girls. But, apparently, it's a side-effect of the large magic flow inside me that I need to use for rituals. "I can hear you just fine."

"Harold James Potter-Malfoy, you will let me in or..." He suddenly stopped talking and I heard a thump follow. Concerned, I made probably one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my entire life and opened the door to see a group of two larger, a little hairy and more heavy-set students cracking their knuckles at me with an unconscious Draco on the cold floor.

"Ah, it's the new kid finally coming out of his hiding spot. Time to get revenge, _Harry_," The bigger one sneered while my heart pounded with fear.

*

_Edward's POV_

Alice and I were walking down the hall; I asked her to join me on my walk to Spanish to discuss things. Or actually, one thing specifically: Harry.

I had an awful feeling in the very pit of my stomach. Which was probably, unfortunately, my bloodline of instinct still working. And it was all centered around Harry. He walked off in too much of a storm of anger for my taste, and such anger could blind him to certain things. Plus, he is Harry Potter after all, bad things come to him like thoughts to me.

However, I couldn't read a single slight thought of his. Compared to last time when he had been pretty much the easiest book to read, it was a shock to my systems and my pride. Which was why I was now bothering Alice all the time on our walk to find out if she had any visions of him getting into harm or trying to find a way out of it. Needless to say, my constant worrying and questioning every second was getting on her nerves.

"If you would be quiet for _one_ second, Edward, I _might_ be able to get something. Now, if you please?" She snapped. It was the first time I had seen her get angry or even close to it, so of course I shut up in surprise. She immediately softened, though. "Thank you,"

True to her word, she got a vision nearly simultaneously as she spoke her gratitude and froze up so badly that I had to catch her to make sure she didn't fall over.

_'Is something wrong?'_ Jasper, ever so concerned about his mate, must have felt the change in emotion flow or something where he knew we were and immediately thought the worst. For his sake, I thought about positive things hoping that he could tell somehow that my demeanour changed. I probably wasn't thinking the most bright things at that time either. But, he must have noted it since I felt him relax in his mind.

I felt sorry for Jasper, I'll admit that I do. Not only did the newest turned vampire, me, not have the same burning hunger all the time like he did, but he had to put up with always making sure Alice was safe. She was very vulnerable during the time she saw the 'future' and many vampires and humans even could try to use her power for their own personal gain.

Suddenly, Alice gasped and leaned up out of my arms. I steadied her while she regained her breath for purely appearance's sake. "What did you see? What did you see?" I whisper hurriedly. I think the bell rang for our classes to start just then.

"Boys locker-room. Blonde on the floor. He's been knocked out but he will regain consciousness soon. That's bad; there are two boys...two, tall boys. They want blood, Edward, they want _his_ blood and they won't stop at anything," Fire burned in my eyes and I hissed, leaving her ungraciously to go save my Harry. If I couldn't persuade them to leave him alone, then I will have to make them no matter their determination. My Harry _will_ not be hurt ever again.

I sped over there as fast as I could, probably unconsciously speeding at a vampire pace in my haste. Luckily, most students were in their classes and I would have gone by so fast, if they had seen me, that it would seem like a blur from a gust of wind.

The Coach was having the boy's gym class play in their school clothes, which meant that even he couldn't enter the locker-room. And coming from the smell inside there, these boys weren't just students. I set my face with a grave frown. Things were going to get ugly and not just for them.

*

_Harry's POV_

They grinned at me, pearly whites gladly glinting. But they weren't normal pearly whites, they were _sharp fangs_. "V..vampires?" I spoke, my voice still quavery though fear replaced my would-be crying session. I tried to scoot away slowly, my back fully pressed up against the door to the stall, without them noticing.

It helped that they had a short laughing bout. "Vampires, he says?" The one that hadn't spoken yet, the less-built one finally said.

"Well, he's half-right, let's give him credit for that," The leader spoke and the other nodded in agreement. Their hungry yellow eyes peered at me intensely. And I swallowed a lump. Their big eyes were familiar looking; actually they weren't yellow-yellow and kind of reminded me of my 'Uncle' Remus' amber eyes.

Realization hit me and I decided to stall for time to escape. I wish I had brought my wand for an emergency like this, at least try to get past Lucius' very scrutinizing check-over. Especially, if they were what I think they were. "Half-right? Does that mean you aren't a vampire?"

"Alright, since you are going to die anyway, I'll grant you the knowledge of knowing exactly who your killer is. Little Big Bear, tell him," So the smaller one was Little Big Bear. Funny, since he looked way beefier than any Native American (1) that I've known.

Little Big Bear grinned at me like I was a piece of meat he was truly going to enjoy. He probably would too, if he was able to eat me that is. "We are hybrids. Very rare ones, in fact, since we are offspring of a vampire and a wolf shape-shifter or werewolf. Both, of which, that hate each other equally,"

"And that is all you need to know," The Alpha finished. He gently made a long gash across my right cheek and then tasted my blood. "You've had your last word, it's time you've had your last breath," Just then, as my heart began to nearly explode, the sound of glass breaking diverted their attention long enough that I could run away from them to futile use.

"Damn it, Great Big Bear! He got away," Little Big Bear must have said. I particularly didn't care, I was busy panicking. I left Draco, and while I hated to admit it, my preservation instinct he stimulated made me do it. And now, I could hear him start to moan and the 'Bears' would go after him.

"No worries, Little Big Bear. The best prey is the one that dies fighting," Great Big Bear let out a roar of pain suddenly and then I heard thrashing sounds. It was awful, not knowing what was going on even though I had a decent idea since I could hear everything.

Someone came to my rescue. I would have loved it if it were my lion, but he might be after me as a meat-prize too. I shoved that thought away to a dark, far away corner of my brain as soon as I hear a crunch of bones and a wail from whomever it was on my side. I heard him growl at the Bears and then give a nice thwack to one of them that sent it into a pack of whimpers.

It got quiet for a while. My heart seemed to beat faster and louder as I saw shadows grow in my direction. A hand clasped my shoulder and I almost screamed until I saw a pair of worried blue eyes. "Fuck it, Draco," I swore under my breath. "Don't ever do that again or I swear I will break your bloody face," I think he believed me, especially with all of the recent violence going on.

A Bear was thrown against the stall wall close by us if I was good at inferencing the outline shape of the dent into the wall. I do believe it is my lion to the rescue, since that took some inhuman strength to slam what I thought was Great Big Bear against the same wall so many times. I'm surprised the wall didn't break.

Silence again. I think the silence scared me more than anything else. At least until the disgusting sound of ripping noises hit out ears. I gagged a whole lot, somewhat used to violence like this, though poor Draco wasn't and he threw up in the direction away from us. Then the smell of burning hair, which is now my least favourite thing in the world except for maybe Voldemort and Pettigrew, hit us and we coughed from the fumes. It started to get very dark and smoky very fast and I wondered if maybe the sprinklers in here were broken off during the fight, or just never implanted since it was hardly likely for a spontaneous combustion here.

Footsteps came toward us. Draco hid a squeak behind his hand but I breathed a sigh of relief. These footsteps were way lighter than any Bear on steriods. These were the footsteps of a Lion.

My lion staggered only a few paces away and then fell on the ground. He may have even passed out due to pain, blood loss and sheer exhaustion. His shirt was pretty much ripped away to shreds, and the rest of him was darkened by the fire. Even if we managed to wake him up, I doubted he could walk much less help us out of here. So now, we were trapped.

*

_Edward's POV_

I decided to use a less conventional way to get inside. It would be hard to explain my need to get in through the door then explain how I could open it if I went through the gymnasium. So, out around the building and through the first window I went with perfect timing.

I had heard them describe what they were, which gave me an advantage and an explanation to why I could only catch some things from their mind. I would have to question Carlisle about his knowledge of hybrids, but from the essentials he taught me, the only way to kill these bastards was to rip them apart and burn them to hell. How in the bloody world was I going to be able to do that?

Sure, I could match them easily with strength one-on-one and even two-on-one. Fledgling vamps are great at the strength thing and even though they had wolf blood in them, I was way younger. The only problem was how to make a fire.

"No worries, Little Big Bear. The best prey is the one that dies fighting," My fury sparked again. Holding onto a small shower-head looking thing, I swung my lower half so that I kicked the bigger brute right in his kisser. I smirked with satisfaction when he howled with pain for a long while. The other one growled at me, much like a dog and far from a bear, and tackled me down to the floor. Breaking whatever I was holding on to.

We traded punches and kicks, swipes and bites. He managed to cut right above my lip and shred some of my clothes off, also cutting those areas though not very deep. My hands were choking the life out of him from his neck and he weakly resisted, I would have been able to snap his neck right then hadn't the other come from behind and bite me deep into my right forearm.

I released the one I was holding and wailed my own pain. Great Big Bear had most likely shattered my humorous. I briefly wished that Emmett were here to assist me, but no use wishing when there is work to be done. I growled at him ferociously, enjoying that I saw a faint flicker of fear in his disgusting yellow eyes and mind.

I lifted him up over my head, when he mistakenly loosened his jaw muscles and I was able to rip him off my body, and smashed him against his brother. The thwack it made cleverly hid the crunch of Little Big Bear's skull, which I was only glad about for Harry's sake. One down, and the other reduced to a state of whimpers.

Breathing heavily, I noticed a shiny object fall out of the pocket of the dead hybrid. And if I guessed right, it was one of those things called a lighter which was able to make fire somehow. Thank Merlin.

Snarling at me, I was again tackled with momentum carrying us in the direction of where Harry and Draco were hiding behind a stall wall. With a grunt, I switched places so that he was the one to slam into it. Creating a large dent in his likeness. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and his eyes fluttered close, but I made sure he was unconscious by slamming him against it a few more times. Then I just tossed him by the body Little Big Bear.

Exhaling a deep breath and wiping my forehead, I realized how much they smelled. The wolf in them stank enough to mask the scent of the vampire in them. I guessed it was time for the burning.

I started it by setting aflame a part of my torn and ruined shirt. And I was faintly sorry that the sound of flesh and tissue being slowly ripped apart, along with bones cracking and snapping before I threw them into the fire made someone throw up. But I was awful glad they didn't come and see what was going on. Even I was slightly repulsed by it, though that could be their stink.

It was just as I finished the last piece and wiped off my face, that the utter exhaustion settled in. I took a few steps toward where they were, hearing a gasp and a sigh, when the pain became more pronounced. As I neared them, it all became too much for me and I blacked out.

*

Blood. Sweet, _sweet_, delicious blood. Heavenly blood, sinful blood. It was everywhere. It's wonderful scent filled my nostrils and body. My mouth watered as it tasted it in the air. How I wanted it, how I _needed_ it.

I snapped open my eyes ready to devour anything in my path. Until I saw those green eyes and angel voice speak my name. "Edward? Are you alright?" My dead heart turned itself over and I beat the monster inside me senseless.

"Oh, Harry.." I whispered, probably too soft for his delicate ears to catch. "I need to get you out of here," I started to push myself off when his hand stopped me.

"No," He said sternly. "_I_ need to get you out of here and into a hospital," He helped me stand and walk, or rather forced me to rely on both his and Draco's strength to do so. When we reached the only exit, the door that was jammed, I broke free of their hold and made my way to break it down. Harry fixed me a very stern gaze.

I weakly smiled at him. "I promise, after I get us out of here you can baby me to your heart's content," Of course, I didn't mean it. What kind of vampire gets dotted on by a human? I think he knew that I didn't mean it too, but he relaxed his fixture on me. I gave it a good kick and it violently swung open. I sagged a little against the doorway and Harry pulled me away from it.

"And just how are we going to explain this?" He whispered into my ear. I didn't try to stop the shiver that ran down my spine and he look pleased that I did.

"Just follow my lead,"

_(1) I don't like to call Native Americans, 'Indians', so neither will any of my characters. I'm slightly offended by white man's ignorance since I'm partially NA, like at least 1/16._

_Daily/Chaptery Q: How do you like it, I guess?_


	10. 10: Explaining Blood

_Double digits, woo hoo! Uber...*cringes*....sor I took awhile....Lucius and Edward were a bit difficult to deal with (that's why Lucius is getting his own story, the brat). Here is my response to some reviewers that didn't leave me a reply back and for you case u overlooked these good points (initials for privacy even though you could figure it out if you were that nosy):_

_SM: I am glad that it was believable before, and I hope you still continue to read this, but my reasoning is that Lucius never wanted to be a DE so he was grateful that Harry rid that evil from him. He extended the Malfoy name in case Dumbledore was planning something against him because he wanted to save him from more evil after all that he had done. Remember, he originally wanted to have his son friends with him from the start to open his eyes to those kinds of things while still looking like a loyal DE by 'getting him on his side'._

_GG: I believe that Dumbledore already knew about them, he pretty much knows everything, he just hadn't told Harry yet. And Harry knew because 1, he knew he had some kind of connection with Voldemort and 2 because I hadn't thought that through very well and so he magically knows about horcruxes. I guess it's because he researched a ritual in order to kill Voldemort the best way possible (preventing from ever coming alive again) and learned that way since one would need to kill off horcruxes to do so. _

The Strength of Blood

10: Explaining Blood

_Harry's POV_

Of course, _everybody_ wanted to know exactly what happened. I didn't grant any answers, nor did Draco, until Edward was given the 'ok' by the school nurse and we were all washed up. Then the Chief of Police, his badge said Charlie, lead us all together into an empty classroom. I obviously sat next to Edward and Draco settled into a seat on my free side. I saw him throw some pretty mean glances Edward's way, and I think Edward saw too since he stiffened a bit.

"What are you doing?" I hiss under my breath, leaning towards him.

Draco started to answer when the Muggle cleared his throat. "Let's skip the pleasantries. All of this business is rather suspicious and if I don't get a good answer out of you guys, I'll get sacked," I think that was supposed to be a joke but the tension in the room, between Draco and Edward at least, only heightened. He quickly sent his chuckle into a cough.

"In that case," He began.

"It's all my doing, sir," Edward blurted, though without the sense of guilt most people do when they blurt things. Charlie peered expectantly at him, as if he wanted to blame it on Edward. What was with this town and pointing fingers at the Cullens?

"You see, I've done my best to stop it, but every once in a while I need to have a smoke," I had to forcibly restrain myself from turning to look at him; that was the most blatant lie I had ever heard and I've uttered some pretty transparent ones. Plus, he definitely didn't look like a smoker to me or the less Muggle-like Draco. "I skipped my 6th period class, Spanish with Ms. Barrows (1), today because I had the urge to you know..." He gestured with his hands, playing his part of the embarrassed instigator well.

"Smoke?" Charlie inserted for him, barely able to contain his joy at being the one to know what 'dirty secrets' the family had. I was disgusted with him, and Draco too for that matter. He gave me the feeling that another Malfoy was going to be privvy to this.

"Yeah," Edward gave him a grateful smile, teeth blemish and yellow free. I smirked to myself; I suppose it was our advantage that the Chief was willing to believe anything to get dirt on the Cullens. "And, I always go into the boy's locker room through the window because it's easy to remove the evidence and smell there,"

"What about the smoke setting off the alarm in there?" Charlie frowned. Damn, despite his eagerness, he was good at his job.

"Oh, I do my best to stay away from it and I don't think it's very good," Edward amended.

"That's for sure, it fell right out of the ceiling the cheap thing," He muttered to himself although I'm pretty sure we all heard him. "So why did the fire start?"

"Well, I got hot in there so I took my shirt off, and in the process, my lighter fell out and kind of set it on fire," Edward murmured so low that I had difficulty hearing it. Charlie nodded and wrote down his statement though.

"I see," He spoke and then turned to Draco and I. "Now, what is your side of the story?"

I looked at Draco, he was always the better one at lying and/or coming up with stories on the spot that match, but he acted like he didn't want anthing to do with helping out Edward. "Well, we just moved here and today was our first day of school. So naturally, I was exhausted by lunch and when I get exhausted, I'm very irritable. A few snooty comments and I blew up, heading straight for my next class which was Gym," Charlie hadn't questioned me or made any noises so I just continued.

"Draco followed me; he knows I get violent when I get angry sometimes. I jammed the door to the locker room pretty much which is why no one could get in," I thought he would have wondered how I managed to jam a door so badly that even the Coach couldn't break in, but he merely seemed more interested if the glow in his eye was anything to go by.

I shrugged to myself. "While we were talking we heard glass break and smelled smoke. I suppose the heat must have caused it to burst and then he," I pointed to Edward, not sure if I should mention that I know his name. I have a feeling that it would only cause more harm. "came towards us and helped us out,"

"So he did, did he?" Charlie spoke. "If that is that," He paused, looking at Draco in the eye for a long time as if asking him to 'remember' something that I omitted that could get Edward into more trouble. He sighed when Draco, thankfully, decided to stay silent.

"Then all I can do, since you are still a minor," He paused again to look at Edward. "Is assign you 24 hours of community service of reconstructing what you destroyed,"

Edward stood up, mumbled his thanks to the Chief, and left after giving me a long gaze that took my breath. Draco quickly followed him, if only to separate me from him since I'm sure the school already called Lucius to pick us up. I sighed dramatically and made my way out as well, stopped only by Charlie's voice.

"You know, I think you'd be the perfect man for my daughter, Bella," I inwardly cringed at the thought of being with someone other than my lion. "She's about your age,"

"Yeah?" I mustered the ability to say. "I haven't seen her,"

He chuckled, though it was dark. "No, she's not in school anymore,"

"Why not?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"She made off with this one guy one day, claiming to be in love. I have good suspicion that he abused her; she came home near-death after a rendevouz with him somewhere. She left for a month, came back all bruised and pregnant," He looked down and I almost left him alone, but at the last second his raised his head and looked right at me. "That guy that you sat next to, Edward Cullen, he gives me the same feeling that that one kid gave me the day I met him,"

I sucked in my breath. If Edward truly was my lion, was that the danger I felt from him? Charlie seemed expectant for an answer. "I'll think about that, sir," I finally gave him, going off to meet my no doubt frantic parents.

*

_Edward's POV_

"What in the name of all that is good were you thinking?! I can't believe you, you nearly gave us away! And what was all that crap about smoking, huh?" Was screamed at me the moment we got home after our very silent ride there. I couldn't help smiling, especially because of who it was berating me.

"Rosalie, that's enough," Carlisle said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He, too, was smiling softly.

"Is he okay? Are they both going to live?" Alice nearly throttled me with her shaking as she shook very rushed, surprising me with her level of worry.

"Yes, they are both fine. Shaken up, mostly," I remembered that the only thing that woke me was Harry's blood and my smile dissipated. Everyone descended into silence again at my brooding.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about this?" Carlisle suggested. Of course, no one can argue with his suggestions so we all gathered in the living room to interrogate me. I suppose I should have been at the very least intimidated, but I couldn't help but find myself in an inappropriately somewhat cheery mood.

"Now, who would like to start?" I calmly fold my hands and place them over my lap as I wait.

"How about you start by explaining?" Carlisle countered with a gleam in his eye I could not identify. I sighed inwardly, not how I wanted this to go.

"Alright, so I know the new kids..."

"But they're from Australia, I thought," Esme interrupted. I smiled wide and toothy, probably somewhat vicious looking though not intentionally.

"No, they are not. I know quite well that they live and breath the same air I did and I knew the black-haired kid, Harry, rather well. He has an knack for attracting trouble so I pestered Alice into making sure if he was okay or not,"

"That's for sure," She grumbled playfully.

I smiled at her less predatory. "Turns out, there were these two, from the sounds of it, Native Americans out for his blood. And not only did they want revenge for their would-be mate, but those damn hybrids wanted to suck him dry of all his fluids!" I clenched my fists in anger of their _disgusting _thoughts. He was _mine_, Harry's blood was _mine_to drink from if I so chose. Not anyone else's.

"Edward, calm down," I heard Carlisle soothe and motion for Jasper to help him.

"If you had seen and heard what they were planning to do...it's sick, I tell you, sick! I had to stop them, and I did, I shredded those bastards to pieces and then burnt them to hell. They deserved so much more worse.." I uttered darkly.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, even if it cost me my identity and yours by default," I looked at Carlisle as I spoke and realization seemed to dawn on him of some kind.

"It practically did, you brute!" Rosalie hollered. "You soiled our reputation as a nice little family that means no harm and they will watch all of us _so very closely_. Not to mention, you injured yourself pretty bad," I turned to her in shock, my mouth dropping a bit. She took this as a sign of me trying to deny it.

"Don't go and tell me you didn't, I saw how you limped into here. And look at your eyes! They're the darkest color possible without reaching black; you're exhausted. Almost dead on your feet, no pun intended," She raged on. "And that school nurse is horrible at her job, can't even wash properly..." My face broke into a surprised smile and I hugged her very tight. "Edward?"

"Sometimes, Rosalie, under all those layers of snottiness and contempt for everything alive, you show through the mother in you," I kissed her on the forehead. "And I'm glad you finally allow me to see it," Carlisle coughed and I released her, still speechless with her fish impression.

"Edward," He spoke in his soft, I'm-going-to-ask-you-nicely-but-you-have-to-do-what-I-say tone of voice and I immediately thought the worse. Especially when he recited diseases and known medical procedures to preform on the inside his head so that was all I could hear. "I believe it's time I speak with you on a private matter,"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I muttered sulkily, somewhat like a child that wasn't allowed a toy.

"No, I guess not," His eyes softened though, a sparkle to them similar to Dumbledore's but seemed older, and rose, guiding me into his study. The rest of the group just mulled around, their thoughts closed off from me as well. Most especially the females. It made me wonder if everybody was in on this.

"You're a vampire," He stated rather plainly once we entered there. "And no doubt you've noticed that we tend to move in groups of two even amongst our own covens. This is because we vampires have a mate that we all must seek out in our point of maturity, which differs for each. Usually this doesn't occur until much later on, especially for us because of our chosen food supply verses those who do not seek this path, but I have reason to believe that you are another exception,"

"Another exception?" I asked, turning to look at him and not his collection of literature and gadgets.

"Yes, you see, Alice too met her mate Jasper and established their ritual rather quickly. In fact, it was before she even came to us. I believe that vampires with an affinity towards the mind's vast amount of abilities, like you and mind-reading, mature quicker than the others. However, you must wait until your mate is turned before completing the ritual," Carlisle continued.

I gulped. Just the idea of biting my dark-haired beauty, claiming him as my own while transforming him into a creature like me, sent a shiver of thrill down my spine. My mouth started to water at the image; I would finally be able to taste... "What exactly is this 'ritual'?"

"It is pretty much like a marriage ceremony with three basic principles: you find your vampiric mate or turn your mate, consummate the bond and then wait for 24 hours to see if your body accepts it,"

"And if your body doesn't accept it?" That thought filled me with dread. I knew my heart was set on Harry and no one else could ever take his place, but what if we didn't match right or something?

"One of two things can happen. You could burst into flames, which tends to only happen with beings that have more than one creature in them, or find that the attraction between you two disappear and continue on with your search which is what usually happens," Carlisle gave a small smile. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Edward. From the sounds of it, you and Harry would be perfect mates,"

"Oh, thanks," I say before I realise what he said, which caused him to grin wider as I widen my eyes. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I'm an old vampire, I can detect the signs quite easily now that I've had practice with all of my children,"

"And you, you don't care?" I stutter. "About that we're both guys?"

"I don't care at all, as long as you're happy. Though I can't say the same for everyone else here," He smirked.

"Well, that's better than my father, at least," I spoke quietly and low.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, making his way to his chair behind his desk. I hesitate. Of course, with my secret out now to at least two of the Cullens that don't mind, I really wanted to be able to discuss my woes freely. Especially the ones about my father. And Carlisle was like a rock that was the foundation of this family, I'm quite certain that he would more than be willing to help me with anything. He would be the best person to open up to if I ever did since he would be able to sympathize. Plus everyone knows what happens when you lock things up for too long.

I nodded and sat in a chair across from him. "Yeah, I'd like that,"

*

_Harry's POV_

Lucius dragged me into my room, just me and him, after a very silent and awkward ride home and slammed the door shut while placing a heavy layer of silencing spells around us. "You better explain yourself very well, Harold James Potter-Malfoy, and I won't tolerate any nonsense,"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't start a fight at all or anything," I mutter, glaring at a corner and crossing my arms. "All I did was cuss that girl out,"

His hand snaked out and turned my face a bit harshly so he was in full view of the slash that Great Big Bear gave me. "Yet you managed to get hurt," This time he spoke with worry lacing his delicate words. I pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"Father, I can take care of myself," I began.

"Obviously you can't," He nearly howled, giving myself a brief moment for a flash back as well as an amusing image of Lucius frothing at the mouth while he spoke from the typical male teenage attention span, and I was glad for his forethought on those silencing spells. "You could have both easily died!"

"Well it's not like I asked for it!" I shouted back, standing with him instead of sitting on a chair like I was previously. "I didn't know there were hybrids of that kind and I don't know why they were after me; can't you just be happy Draco and I are alive thanks to Edward?"

"I am happy," Lucius yells some more, not sounding the least bit as if that statement were true. But I knew he was just really scared right now, and like his son, he had to take out those such emotions on me in this way. "And what about this Edward kid?" He growled.

My heart pounded painfully. Charlie's warning was still fresh in my head, coupled with the exciting danger I felt when I first saw my lion. I was pretty sure by now that Edward and my lion were one the same, though I'd rather not admit that to anyone until I was absolutely certain. Especially my father, he'd probably flip out on me again. I was the baby of the family after all, it was to be expected. I mean, this was a very private matter and one that I'd rather not mess up in since my heart would be on the line.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.

"Draco said he was suspicious. That he was more than just human and certainly as interested in you as those hybrids were, not to mention as deadly," Sometimes, Draco saw too much for his own good and my own.

"So what? He saved us so that obviously means he doesn't want a meal out of me or anyone else," I sneer, not surprised that I got a slap in retailiation though I rubbed it kind of sulkily. Almost like a child.

"Don't talk to your father that way," He said in his deep voice. Usually I hung my head and apologized at this point, but I had to defend Edward especially since no one else was and he possibly was my lion that I had been waiting for for a long time.

"Don't talk about Edward that way," I spoke, trying to imitate him. I managed to shock him which gave me a few moments of silence to nurse my red cheek some more.

I heard Lucius sigh, which was a good sign. That meant his anger and fear was subsiding. "Does this mean that you like this kid?" He asked softly, catching me off guard.

"I don't know, I might," I sigh, moving towards him and he engulfs me into a hug.

"Luna keeps talking about a lion that is supposed to love me for me and he matches pretty good," I surprised myself into saying; Lucius has that kind of charisma sometimes. "You aren't mad at me?"

"No, I could never be; I never was. I was just upset that I couldn't protect you and Draco, that I could have lost you two,"

"It's a scary thought to not have me in the world, I know," I attempted a joke to lighten the mood and it worked since Lucius chuckled at me very faintly. "Does this mean I have your permission to check?" I ventured boldly.

He pulls out of his own hug. "No, not at all," He snarls, though not as bad as before. "At least, not until I properly meet him," He adds once I give him a dose of my pout and puppy eyes. It always works.

"Thank you, Daddy," I say intentionally too sweetly and much like a girl. Lucius chuckled.

"Yes, well, make sure you do your homework," He tried to sound forceful as he left, taking down all his erected charms. Not to spoil his now good mood, I refused to tell him that none of us would probably do it and we had no intention of doing it whatsoever. Besides, today was a long and rather exciting day, and I figured I deserved at least a long cat nap.

I yawned as I took my shirt off and stepped out of my slip-on shoes, I like them that way since they are much easier to deal with, almost falling asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. Of course I had another good reason to be anxious for the dream world, and luckily it didn't take much longer for the blackness of sleep.

*

_There was no nightmare waiting for me, if one went by the scenery. This was not a place I had ever seen before. Everything was green, and lush I discovered by sifting my hands over the soft grass. It looked like a rain forest, this place, it had so many plants that the wind had trouble blowing through it and even the sky seemed to be clogged by the tall trees. Except for the one, small but perfect opening that by around noon, a single shaft of light would expose all the hidden colours and light up the emerald, jade and other greens._

_I wanted so much to find this place, wherever it was, and make a land angel in the grass. Or lounge for that one moment and bathe in the sun's light, especially if I could snuggle against my lion._

_Red eyes peered at me through the shadow casted by some shrubbery, and I whimpered instinctively. Merlin, for someone like me who was sorted in Gryffindor, I am such a wussy sometimes. But then again, I had to plead with the Hat to put me in Gryffindor. It actually had wanted to place me in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, leaning more in the direction of Slytherin, and I had already learned that being placed in either would not help my chances of survival. _

_Nearby bushes danced in beat with an evil laughter and the image of Voldemort came before me like he was, I assume, if his ritual had gone the way he planned. I backed away, voicing my incoherent thoughts. "No, no, you're dead. These are only nightmares, but I..I've never been here before...what's going on?"_

_Voldemort swayed his finger from side to side, making a 'tsk-ing' noise. "Now, Harry, my boy, I thought you were smarter than that. Did you, perhaps, forget to read the fine print in Latin? Or were you, in fact, too busy looking up what horcruxes were? Either way, I'm sure you can figure it out. You are a fellow Slytherin,"_

_"Have you gone crazy since we last met?" I bare my teeth. "I am no fellow anything to you; I was never sorted with the snakes!"_

_"Have you forgotten that the blood of the Malfoys, the most noble and ancient house to continue heirs in Slytherin, flows through your veins? Of course, by ridding yourself of that filthy Evans and blood-traitor Potter's blood, you and I have much in common," He hissed back. "How proud your dear old 'mum' and 'dad' must be knowing that you call one of my most faithful Death Eaters your parents now," He laughed._

_I shook my head. His bit about my mum and father was to painful to think about being even slightly true. That was what I always feared would happen when I preformed the blood-adoption ritual. "But Lucius helped me, he has been getting rid of all the other Death Eaters...don't you know that?"_

_"Foolish boy, do you think that I would allow such blasphemy among my ranks?" His eyes dilated in their slits. "Why else would he be getting rid of the weak others and get close to you if he was not on my orders to create a new army? A more powerful army that will allow me to take over the world, an army of hybrids."_

_"No, that's not true. You wouldn't tell me if it was true! Lucius would never...he wouldn't hurt me like that..." I hold my head as it pounded while screaming to drown out the sound of Voldemort's laughter._

_The arms came around my stomach, pulling me tight against his own body, and it all faded away. The wondrous jungle of green colours and the hideous monster, Voldemort. Even my headache was gone, leaving me with a slightly sore throat. "Meet me here, tomorrow. It's in the mountains behind the school, you'll know the way," He spoke like it was a lullaby._

_We let silence cloak over us, today was not a time for words, until the blackness led me to a dreamless slumber._

_*_

_Edward's POV _

"Yo, Edward. You've been staring off into space for so long that you even had me thinking you were dead," Emmett said, meaning the multitude of now calm deer before us on our emergency hunt for me.

"Oh, sorry," I mutter, still half-dazed about what I saw from Harry's nightmare.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. Once I got to know him better, I realized Emmett wasn't the gorilla-like and strong but lacking in the brain skills dunder-head I took him to be. He was a rather funny, _competitive_, gorilla-like dunder-head.

"Just about how I can wrestle more deer than you in two minutes," I say off-handily, inwardly smirking.

"You're on!" He accepts, smiling while getting prepared. I chuckle faintly and prepare myself too, just not as intensely. I already know I'm going to lose.

_(1) She was my favourite Spanish teacher (she let me get away with practically everything), but unfortunately has moved to another school... _

_Daily/Chaptery Q: What would you like to know more about/me explain more in-depth?_


	11. 11: Vampire Blood

_I am so sorry that I hadn't continued this for awhile but I was busy, then there were some complications (see profile for pav), and then I was busy on vacation and then I was typing other things as well. I hope you'll forgive me for being so disorganized. Thank you to all who stayed with it, this chap is dedicated to all of you!!_

The Strength of Blood

11: Vampire Blood

_Harry's POV_

I couldn't wait to find that place when I woke up. Which was probably the reason why I was so jittery in the morning. I didn't even notice what I put on to wear, but it must have been something bad since even Luna grimaced and we all know she has her own 'sense of style'.

"Merlin, Harry, did your dressy or whatever it's called puke out clothes for you to wear or what?" Draco spoke, sounding and looking offended by whatever I wore while at the table eating breakfast with the rest of our family. Lucius hid his face in a newspaper and Narcissa was suddenly very fixated on cooking more of the meal she prepared.

"I think the invisible Goblin-Gobblers played one of their pranks on our dear Harry and blinded him to all but one object in his heart," Luna insisted. And if she was referencing what I thought she was, then she was right.

I grinned at her. "Exactly!"

"Ahem, _Draco_..." I thought I heard Lucius cough and immediately Draco jumped up from eating his favourite cereal, the 'magical' Lucky Charms which even with my explanations he still believes is magical after watching the commercials for one. He's even gotten his father into it too, now.

"Oh, right, right. Come with me, Harry," He said delightfully, dragging me back into my room to pick something he deems wearable in public. I didn't mind, he's done it often enough now that I'm rather used to it. Almost a daily thing in the morning. "I still don't get why someone with the capacity to be as smart as you still needs help figuring out what colours go with what," He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" I ask. I heard what he said, of course, but he didn't know that nothing could put a damper on my day.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Now, here, wear this instead. It's less likely to blind someone," He off-handily remarks which was supposed to take my mind off what he said.

"Harry, dear, you two better hurry if you want to arrive to school on time," Narcissa called from below.

"Not that we ever would want to, but we definitely won't if Dad's driving us again," Draco remarked while I changed.

"Better watch your mouth, young man, or else I might have to ground you like the Muggle way. And I do not drive that slow!" Lucius hollered back. I shared a grin with Draco as we both trudged down the stairs, me grabbing a slice of toast as my breakfast and shrugging on a jacket before making my way out to the car. I didn't know if it was going to rain at all today but lying on the green grass with a white shirt on was bound to leave some kind of incriminating residue.

Draco noticed my extra clothes and lack of school supplies and raised an eyebrow at me from the passenger's seat. I put a finger ot my lips and smiled secretly. He just shook his head and returned a smirk that said 'you owe me one'. And I did, not only from his assistance in covering my absence but for unknowingly goading Lucius in my favour of driving faster. Increased speed equals arriving to my jungle paradise faster.

Luna plopped down on my right side, sitting in the middle since I was so anxious to leave and had to sit by a door, and whispered something into my ear. "Do not forget, though the lion loves his lamb, he is a carnivore." I turned to look at her for any more clues behind her words, to see her clairvoyant eyes, and though I knew she could feel my stare, she continued looking straight ahead.

I propped my chin as I wondered what she meant. Obviously it was established that Edward was no mere human or Muggle and that he could easily change his dinner plans to include me. Lucius also said yesterday that Edward had the same fuel as those hybrids that attacked us, and they did proudly announce to me that they were vampires. Or half, at least. So was Edward a werewolf or vampire or both?

Emmett, I think, fit the same build as the hybrids but the rest were built more like Draco. Leaner and pale; and the one female shared a close colour of hair too. And Edward's eyes weren't quite amber, it was more of a gold colour that changed almost to black sometimes. So, by the power of deduction, Edward and his family must be vampires. I should have known better, I'm a wizard for Godric's sake and it took me this long to figure it out. At least I can blame it on my Gryffindor thick-headedness.

Just as I was beginning to feel as if I had forgotten something, and not my school supplies which I left on purpose, I realized that we were almost at school and it was a rather sunny day. Me and my jacket weren't going to go unnoticed. Oh well. I'll just have to go on my hike early and hope to acquire as few stares as possible.

*

With Draco distracting Lucius for me and Luna going about her business catching every body's eye while making them think along similar lines of thought, I raced off to those forested, small, mountains behind Forks High without any real idea of where to go. I just kept climbing higher and higher until I came upon it.

Or by following the markers clearly left by Edward to get there.

It was more beautiful than I ever could have dreamed it. Before, all I had seen were the vibrant greens of the meadow-like place. And while they still were there as vibrant as ever, there were more colours dotting the place with flower shapes and contrasting. I reached down to grab two of them nearest to me, closed my eyes and took a deep inhale. Such scents coming from the dark purple petals with a splatter of white from the completely white flowers around them, as if a painter had accidentally dropped the white colour on it. I tenderly reached out to stroke the third colour of the wildflowers, a smooth yellow to the touch and eye. I rubbed my fingers together and felt the rubbery-ness the petals caused between them.

Sighing, I looked up at the canopy of trees for the shaft where the light flowed through like a warm breeze. It was everywhere and with almost tangible hands that grabbed you in comfort and then released so you wouldn't get too warm. Feeling the flush of heat, I took off my jacket and heard the sweet sounds of a gurgling brook or stream as it passed by contently.

I had just gotten the idea to sit on the grass, thankful my pants were jeans, and pass my hands through the soft blades when I felt a presence behind me. I jumped, turning around, ready to defend myself from any danger had I had my wand instead of flowers as my weapon. My adrenaline subsided when I saw the identity of the person behind me. "Edward..."

He chuckled, his topaz eyes glowing brightly in the sun. Almost sparkling it seemed. He pulled the purple flower I collected and placed it behind my right ear. "This one is my favourite," He said so softly that I almost thought he was referencing me and not the flower. "The smell is so sweet."

He leaned in close enough to bite my left ear and a quiver of worry went through me that he was close enough to bite my neck. "Just like yours," Edward said rather huskily. I felt him waver in his control before pulling away.

Through the Gryffindor in me, I boldly stared into his eyes. "I know you are a vampire, Edward." For a second, I thought I saw something flicker in those orbs. "And I know you'd never hurt me,"

"How can you be so sure of that?" His eyes narrowed, but I knew it was not in anger. At least, not directed at me. "I am the world's greatest predator,"

Suddenly, I was pushed up against a tree and all flowers forgotten as they fell to the green before being crushed. I wasn't in pain at all, but the dark look in his eyes was frightening. I felt his cold touch pinning my arms and his face so close that I flushed. "I could take you right now," He whispered, his eyes soft again.

"But you won't." I finished for him. "You've already proven yourself to me, Edward. I know you can be dangerous, it is in your nature to be dangerous to humanity, but I won't live in fear of you or any vampire."

With a sigh, he nuzzled his cheek against mine. I shivered at the sudden feel of cold and let loose a moan before I could help it. I blushed more when his lusty eyes met mine. "I want you," He blurted out, the want clearly shown in his eyes. "I want you so much."

"I do too," I whispered, the ability to breath slowly leaving me. I looked up at him through my long eye-lashes and licked my lips. I had barely pulled my tongue back in when he pushed forcefully against my lips. I grabbed his face, my eyes fluttering closed, as I widened our sinfully delicious kiss. I could feel my lips beginning to bruise by the time that he pulled away with a smile. One, long finger of his traced them before Edward stepped farther into the sunlight.

"I want to show you something," He said, unbuttoning his shirt and making me almost drool. I followed him and in amazement, ran my fingers all over his body almost expecting to be shocked. It was like he was made of tiny diamonds, glistening in the light. If I wasn't horny before, I was now.

"My boyfriend sparkles," I said in awe and he laughed, pulling me down to lay in the comfortable grass by him. I propped my head up with one hand so that I could ogle him easier while keeping my other folded into his. I could have spent eternity like this.

"I feel like I have waited for you forever," He said, breaking the silence and staring into my eyes.

"I feel like I have known you forever," I replied in kind. I sensed that he was slightly disturbed by something once I said that. Inwardly, I frowned and filed that away.

"Do you love me?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said without hesitation, knowing it was the truth.

He sat up and looked at me intently, as if gauging whether or not to tell me something. "What is it?" I ask, becoming concerned.

He sighed. "I love you, I always have, Harry Potter."

_Oh, yay, cliffhanger! And I made it through on one POV again! Sorry it's short, but it ends nicely for the next chap I think. Reviews, anyone?_

_Daily/Chaptery Q: How many people would like me to turn Harry sooner rather than later, like in the sequel (if I have one)?_


	12. Masochistic Blood

_Yay, another (short) one! I'm in the groove with the next chap ideas forming! Thanks njferrell for inspiring me and thanks to all of you who read this! A special 3 lines is included for you guys, copied right out of the book down to the punctuation._

The Strength of Blood

12: Masochistic Blood

_Edward's POV_

I watched him absorb the beauty around him with the air of a child in a room filled with brand-new toys. I was surprised at how quick he reached this place even with my markings, but then again it was Harry we were talking about and he was born with more than his fair share of luck.

It took all of my self control just to stand amongst the shadows when all I wanted to do was stand by him and breath in his scent. It was so much more powerful here, flowing amongst the plants, than anywhere else before. I literally shook at its intensity, thankful that I had recently fed so that it would take the edge off my burning desire to drink Harry's blood. I still had a while before I could stand in his presence and not constantly doubt myself.

As soon as he took off his jacket, and the breeze spread a gust of his smell my way again, I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it I was standing right behind him taking large breaths through my nose. I couldn't get enough of Harry, never.

The remainder of my instinctual nature as a wizard warned me that there was potential danger nearby and I opened my eyes to see Harry all tensed and ready to attack. I had forgotten to announce my arrival to him, but the picture he made before me more than made up for it. His body was set into a quick stance, nostrils aflare, eyes alert and glinting a stern green. Even his fists were tightened around his small bouquet as if that was a deadly weapon, as if he was going to attack me with it. I briefly wondered where his wand was at.

Again, my self-control had no restrain. I laughed at the sight before me, watching as it changed by recognition into the carefree attitude he previously had. "Edward..." He sighed, causing a tingle to run up my spine.

I plucked the purple flower out of his hand and tucked it behind his ear. I've always wondered what he would look like if a flower boasted its colours unashamed next to his mesmerizing green eyes. "This one is my favourite," I said quietly while looking at it still. "The smell is so sweet."

I put my face next to his ear, wondering what was going through his mind, and exhaled as I spoke. "Just like yours," My voice was rough with blood lust. His sweet, sweet smell and his sweet, sweet blood doubled in its intoxicating abilities when so close. I felt myself automatically realign so that all I had to do was sink my fangs into his unknowing, vulnerable neck. Thankfully, I was able to reign myself in and back away, feeling almost lightheaded afterwards like Harry's scent was physically draining.

The only thing that kept me aware of my surroundings was that I had locked eyes with Harry. "I know you are a vampire, Edward." He stated and I shook off most of my dizziness at that. "And I know you'd never hurt me," I caught the drift that 'unitentionally' completed the phrase and narrowed my eyes.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked him, leaving the 'especially when I'm not sure myself' to myself. I knew what I had to do. I had to become like Carlisle, I have to immune myself to Harry's effects or, inevitably, I _would _cause Harry pain. And that can not happen. But until that day, I would have to encourage fear of my species in Harry, as much as I disliked that option as well even though it was for his own good.

"I am the world's greatest predator," To prove it, I pushed his up against a near tree without any real force. He didn't struggle, however, he had dropped his flowers and I accidentally crushed them to bits. His only reaction to me was when our faces became so close that our foreheads almost touched and then he merely blushed. "I can take you right now," I whispered to him, realizing my poor choice of words afterwards.

"But you won't." Harry finished for me, obviously not getting the other meaning. "You've already proven yourself to me, Edward. I know you can be dangerous, it is in your nature to be dangerous to humanity, but I won't live in fear of you or any vampire."

I sighed, giving up on the idea that I could instill fear of another creature into him. The only thing that ever seemed to bother him in such a way was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and maybe those hybrids, both of which have ceased to exist. He was a Gryffindor after all.

I nuzzled my cheek against his and was delightfully surprized when I elicited a moan from my black-haired beauty. I looked down at his flaming red face and felt a pang of want that subdued any desire for his blood. "I want you," It suddenly hurt how much I wanted Harry. I had never felt this way before. "I want you so much."

"I do too," He said as if he was becoming breathless. I saw the way he coyly looked at me through the fringe of his lashes, I saw the way his pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips. And for the third time today, going on my impulses, I crushed my lips against his. The heat of his still human hands was upon my face though it did nothing to my chilly body temperature besides exist. I nearly melted when he eagerly responded to me, opening his mouth to reveal his shy, inexperienced tongue. For all I knew, I was his first real kiss and he mine.

I slowly, regretfully, pulled away. I knew how hard my body was now that I was a vampire compared to a human and I did not want to bruise Harry's perfect lips any more than need be. I traced my finger over those lips, deciding to give him another first. "I want to show you something," I said, rather excited, walking deeper into the sunlight. Everyone had quickly differentiated between the repercussions and dangers of being outside on a sunny day, stunning me at the change from the truth and what we were taught at Hogwarts.

I think, it too, stunned Harry as he trailed his fingers lightly over my exposed chest almost as if he was expecting it to disappear at his touch. "My boyfriend sparkles," He said in wonder and I laughed, directing him to lay on the soft grass beside me. His using the term boyfriend gave me a warm feeling that spread all over and I was able to, more than contently, stay in close presence of him while still touching. I was amazed at my progress so far, wishing that this would be how my eternity could be spent.

I didn't break eye contact with him, his eyes were so beautiful, as I spoke what was on my mind. "I feel like I have waited for you for forever," I was pretty sure I had already said that to him, but Harry seemed to me the kind that often needed to be reminded that he was loved. He had gone through so many horrors that happened to him and to friends and family.

"I feel like I have known you forever," He replied similar and a touch of guilt and worry washed over me. It was now or never, I probably should let him know.

"Do you love me?" I had to know this first.

"Yes," He said so quickly, without any reserve, I knew it had to be the absolute truth even if I couldn't read his mind. I didn't know if that would make things worse or better. I sat up, pondering if I had enough courage to go ahead and take a leap of faith. He sat up too, our contact broken as of now, probably noting my change in behaviour.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding rather concerned.

I sighed, choosing to reveal yet another truth and hoping that he would take it well. "I love you, I always have, Harry Potter."

"What?" He hissed gently, backing away a bit. His distrust hurt me but I did not blame him.

"I'm Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen," I clarified watching him anxiously. His eyes, which always were an open book, shielded my last entry into his mind and I nervously awaited his response.

He was taking small breaths when he looked directly into my eyes. "Cedric is dead, Edward," He spoke sounding dead himself.

"Harry, listen to me," I pleaded moving towards him.

"No, no!" He fought off my advances, forcing me to hold down his wrists. "No, it's not true, he's dead! He's dead!"

"Harry, listen," I said more harsh, gaining his attention as of now. Speaking softer, "I was there in the graveyard when I was cursed with some blood-boiling curse, Carlisle was my Healer and he turned me so that I could live, and I'm here now. As Edward. Believe me, I wanted to tell you so bad so that you wouldn't mourn over me any longer but we had to move and I was too weak then to be able to resist you. Too weak now," I murmured.

He had stilled beneath me and I let go of him, sitting back to allow him to get up. He sat there for a few moments taking it all in, a couple of tears falling every now and then as he stared at the ground.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?" He said after a while, becoming angry and giving me sharp pokes to demonstrate it. "I mourned you for months! I went crazy from all my grief and even landed in the hospital myself!" The pokes turned into small beatings of fists against my chest.

"You made me jealous of all the girls who claimed to be your girlfriend even though I knew I knew you better than they ever could. And then you died, you died, you bastard! Before I could tell you how much you meant to me, before I could tell you to live, dammit!" He sobbed into my chest and I wordlessly curled my arms around him for comfort, thinking to myself how ironic it was that neither of us knew the other was crushing on ourselves.

After a moment, I lifted his chin and dried his face. Harry seemed to be calm again, the only evidence of his previous fit was his slightly red eyes. I pushed one of his bangs behind his ear causing him to look at me finally. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...," I said with a faint, throaty chuckle. I decided I liked his longer cut.

Harry's eyes sparkled for a moment with knowledge that I didn't possess from my random metaphor and the softened back. "What a stupid lamb," He sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

_Yep, it was those lines. Now, remember to review I know when you're sleeping and I know when you are awake, I know if you have reviewed or not so review for goodness sake!_

_Daily/Chaptery Q: Um....yeah, will meet the Cullens appear next chap or should we wait?_


	13. Hating Blood

_Sorry it took awhile again but I had summer homework I needed to finish so I punished myself by not being able to write and then I had school and couldn't figure out where to end it. Also, I couldn't think of a name for the chapter. Seriously, it took me days before I just settled on this._

_To Rista07 (because I like answering everyone now): Thank you for your review, and that issue was slightly touched upon in this chapter. _

The Strength of Blood

13: Hating Blood

_Edward's POV_

"What are you thinking?" I asked, frustrated and curious as to what was going on in my Harry's head. He snuggled closer to me and I forced myself not to breath. It was awkward and going to take a lot practice until I finally developed enough control, but it would be worth it in the end.

"Why does my lion want to know?" He asked back, rubbing circles on my sparkling chest and still fascinated.

"I'm...curious," I said simply. No use overloading him especially with everything else that happened today.

"Well, in that case, I'm thinking how wonderful this place is," He stomach immediately growled at the end of his statement and he moved a hand to it from the pain. "And about how hungry I am," Harry added.

I stood up, seeing that the sun was nearing the cloudy part of the sky, and offered my hand to him. He took it and I helped him on my back for a quick ride down. "Better hold on tight, my little lamb. You're in for quite a surprise,"

"What do you me-" I took off at a vampire speed before he could finish and instantly felt his arms tighten around my neck. I heard him release a cry of joy and smiled at his antics. It was nice to know that he enjoyed running as much as I did. All too soon we came upon the area of human sight and I crouched to let him step off. He seemed a bit unsteady back on his feet but that would be cured by the time we get in the school's zone.

"Wow. I can't believe...I've never done anything that fast before! It must really suck to have to go at this pace," He said quickly.

"Yes, it does." I replied. My thinking of being able to run side by side with him like that must have tinged the sound of my voice with longing since I saw Harry look at me expectantly. "It's nothing," I answered his look, figuring that I had burdened him with more than enough today. The topic of being a vampire's mate, my mate, could wait for another day.

"Would you like to find something at school or elsewhere?" I asked.

"Here, if you don't mind. I'd like to see what Draco and Luna are up to," Harry replied.

"Trust me," I laughed, ignoring the more clear sounds of the students. "There is only one thing here that appeals to me." He blushed faintly when I looked back at him. "What's with Malfoy and Lovegood, anyway?"

"It's a long story," He began, pausing. "But, essentially, they were the first to help me move on with my life after Cedric-I mean, you died." I had to smile at his stumble as I put my arm around his shoulders. "And Ron and Hermione didn't take to well with that so we just, kind of, broke off. Plus, I actually _am_a part of the Malfoy family now since they blood-adopted me."

"Whatever happened to my sweet, young, naive Gryffindor?" I teased, opening the door for him that we went through the first day he was here. Suddenly, I heard Alice's voice call to me, _'Edward, don't bring him in!', _at the same time Draco yelled out to Harry. "Save yourself, Harry!"

I stepped in front of him and shielded him from the mob of girls hungry for him because he was, from what I gathered, one of the children of the famous Lucius Malfoy. Their want of him inspired a possessive nature inside of me and I almost hissed at them. "Back off now," I uttered low and menacingly, scaring a few off. The others that stayed around to feel my glare finally listened to their instincts and went back to their seats.

"Impressive display," Harry complimented, walking back to my side. "But I can take care of myself. Mob or no mob."

"I know you can, but I'd rather you not tempt Fate so soon knowing how you are." He just shrugged as if he thought his life was rather normal in response. I would have responded in a light-hearted fashion had not I heard Draco's, and Luna's, arrival. I straightened my posture, bristling He immediately thrust his nose in the air and viewed me with disdain, just like Rosalie's attitude toward me from the beginning and every so often though now it was a watered down version. Luna came up to me and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Thank you for saving Harry from the Bull-headed Elephant-toads, they can be a nasty bunch." She said. _'I'm glad you told him the truth. It would have hurt him so much more if you hid it from him' _I nodded at her to show that I heard.

_'He may have saved him now, again, but I don't trust him. Vampires have only one thing on their minds.' _I was determined not to rise to his bait whether he knew I could hear him or not. "Well, you guys can stay and glare at each other but I'm going to leave this tension and find something to eat. I haven't eaten since my meager breakfast and I'm starved. Coming, Luna?" I heard Harry leave, but I didn't turn my head away from Malfoy.

"When was the last time _you_ ate, Vampire?" Draco hissed.

"Today, thank you very much. And for your information, no, it was not a human. I'm a vegetarian," I replied, answering his would-be second question. He narrowed his eyes, unappreciative of my family's little joke.

"Don't lie to me, Vampire. Just what are your intentions with Harry?" He questioned again.

"He's my mate." I said succinctly.

"Aha! I knew it!" He grinned, though it wasn't a warm one nor directed at me. "You _are_ going to-"

"What's going on here, Edward?" Rosalie interrupted him, walking by my side. _'Why are all these humans getting my attention? And why are you having a glaring contest with him?' _

_'Who is she? I've never seen anyone like her; the way she carries herself...She can't be a vampire, too, can she?' _I smirked. It seems that Malfoy had fallen easy prey to Rosalie's charms, or at least her good looks. And he wasn't the only one falling, if I was correct. "Rosalie, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is my elder sister, Rosalie."

His demeanour had completely changed. He bowed, as if using his pureblooded customs would woo her, and with a real smile. "You may call me Draco, your loveliness." He took her hand and gestured, "May I?"

Rosalie, too, changed completely and unexpectatedly. She made a noise sounding like giggles, _giggles, _and used her free hand to hide her smiling mouth. "Of course," She purred and he gently placed his lips to her hand. I shook my head and moved to our table and away from the couple. They were perfect for each other; I just wondered how long Draco would stay a human. After all the sorrow Rosalie had in her life, she wouldn't wait forever to turn her mate. _But neither would I_.

"How long do you think she'll last?" I asked Emmett as it seemed he knew her best.

"Oh, I don't know, green?" He replied, looking off into the distance. One quick glance into his thoughts and I shared a look with Alice and smirked. "She's so delicate and light," He sighed.

"What do you think Carlisle will say?" I spoke to Alice this time.

"It's not Carlisle we should worry about, but their father," Jasper answered me and I frowned. "The hate I feel from the older one against vampires has to have been bred and raised in him..."

"Alice? What can you get from him?" I watched her put a hand to her head and close her eyes as she filtered through all of the possible futures. Emmett returned to reality once he noticed Alice receiving those visions.

"He's unsure now, but he has two main ideas from what I can glean. He either plans to kill us all with his father's help in the woods behind our house or he...he just kills you." She said softly, placing her hand into Jasper's and looking into his eyes. He tries to console her as I run through all the possible motives of Malfoy's picking me out of the crowd. Didn't he understand what kind of consequences that would have on _Harry _if he succeeded or even attempted it? And from what I learned, that kind of betrayal would cut Harry more than anything he had ever encountered before. I didn't even suspect that Malfoy had such a deep hatred in him that he would sacrifice his "brother's" feelings...

Speaking of Harry, he choose this exact moment to slide in a seat purposely very close against me. For a brief second I almost moan at his nearness and my twin desire to drink his blood and claim him by his lips in front of the whole student body. That amount of time, too fast for even a wizard like his eyes to catch, was enough that the whole table gave me their own pointed glances and knowing smiles.

"Nobody minds if I join your group, right? I know you're all vampires, and I wouldn't dare tell any one. I'll even let you on a secret of my own, I'm a wizard," Harry introduced himself to everyone in a way.

"I very much mind," I hissed quietly into his ear, noting with satisfaction as he shivered.

"Oh, another wizard!" Alice exclaimed, delighted, just as Rosalie returned to her spot on one side of Emmett. "And he's not a vampire," _'yet.' _She finished in her thoughts. "This ought to be fun. I can't wait for when you demonstrate some magic. I'm Alice, by the way, you're best friend."

I was pleased that Harry didn't bat an eyelash at her behaviour, it took me awhile to get used to Alice, but he was friends with Luna. "I assume you are a Seer then?" He stated evenly.

"Not exactly. My visions are only of decisions, possible futures that could happen," She explained. "Dear me, I've forgotten to introduce Jasper, my mate."

"Pleased to meet you," He said somewhat stiffly. "It's okay, you won't hurt him," Alice murmured to him.

"How do you know he won't hurt us?" Rosalie asked coldly, looking at me. "I heard something about one of _them_ trying to kill us." I growl faintly.

"Actually, that was about..."

"Draco? I know he's protective of me but he would never do something like that!" Harry exclaimed with passion. He must have realized who we were talking about even if he never heard our conversation before.

"You may think that because he is a Slytherin that he would, but trust me Edward, he wouldn't dare," He turned to me and I could detect a faint sign of doubt lacing the end of his words, as if he started to disbelieve himself as he spoke. I had half a mind to agree with him, he was my lamb after all.

But. "Alice already said, little wizard, that your Draco was planning on our deaths and Jasper confirmed it." Emmett hit head-on where the rest of my mind lay. However, as thankful as I was that he didn't mention the plot to single me out, I still didn't like the way he said it.

"Alice's visions are subjective. Mal-Draco can be swayed from them easily enough," I spoke, looking quickly at Rosalie and instinctively curling my arm around Harry's shoulders and the back of his chair.

"Edward's right. The only reason why he keeps switching back and forth is because he's in a conflict with his hate against vampires and his need to protect himself and his family from any possible danger. He likes you a lot, Rosalie, which makes you a threat. So he will kill all of us in that scenario. He knows that Harry likes you a lot, and that also makes you a threat. But then he would just kill you," Alice agreed, missing my warning glare.

She blinked. "Oh. Oops?"

"Draco wants to kill you?" Harry asked softly, hurt. He dropped his spoon that he was using to eat his lunch desert with first onto his tray, drooping inward slightly as if that helped him run through his thoughts easier and I sighed.

"Only because I'm with you. If we stop...if I could have just left you alone..." I choked on my emotions, equally torn between blaming myself for Harry's pain and blaming Draco for his blind-sightedness.

"Edward, our relationship isn't one-sided," He whispered softly to me. To everyone else he spoke clear and quick. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Rosalie hissed.

"You're obviously looking for a solution." He said easily as coldly as she was. "I'll talk to Draco about it, I'll talk to our father as well, about all of you. I'll prove to them you guys mean no harm to any of us on one condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

He grinned mischievously, perking back up. "You have to take me to meet your parents." For a moment I was startled, easily showing it on my face, before I gave a reluctant sigh. I already knew everyone's reactions to our relationship without having read their thoughts- surprisingly Rosalie just shrugged it off and Emmett was the only one who tensed up- but I dreaded the thought of Esme being less than accepting. She reminded me of my deceased mum, and I hated the thought that she would share the same views as my father. It would be like some sort of a last reassuring hope breaking that I did have a place in my human family.

I inwardly shook my head. I had a vampire family now, and even if they didn't like my choice in a mate's sex then they refused to say anything about it at least with the others around. And I can respect that. But focusing on the past like I have been wouldn't be a help to me at all.

I grinned back. "Well then, I suppose we'll have to tell Esme that she can finally use that kitchen of hers for real."

_I cut it short because I wanted to keep with the one POV chapters (it makes it look longer ;p) so that means Harry's is next and so is the meeting between Cullens and Malfoys-plus-Luna!!! ...Oops, I revealed too much...he he._

_Daily/Chaptery Q: Would you rather see me get rid of James and Victoria around the same time or have me go canon a bit more? Either way, Voldemort is going to take her place when she raises her army in the book with his hybrids, just one way will make it longer probably._


	14. Meeting Blood

_Sorry about the lack of a prologue-thingy-reminder totally was blah blah blah about it. Yes this took me long time (computer erased like half of it and my creativity/facebook was distracting) but it finished now (+5000 too!!!)__, happy feelings, ne? Oh, and review me if you have facebook I'd love to friend you._

The Strength of Blood

14: Meeting Blood

_Harry's POV_

_"What a sick, masochistic lion."_

_*_

"What are you thinking?" He asked, seeming rather agitated in my mind. I moved closer to him, hoping that would help to calm him, and noticed that he stopped breathing as soon as I did. I hid my frown of contemplation by the shifting of my hair to cover my face from his line of sight as I rubbed circles on his still naked chest. I doubt I will ever be able to overcome my awe at the sight of such dazzlingly beauty.

"Why does my lion want to know?" I asked back. He took awhile to answer, as if deciding on something I have yet to learn.

"I'm...curious," He said simply.

"Well, in that case," I moved my loose bangs behind my ear, grinning. "I'm thinking how wonderful this place is," My stomach started to growl, ruining my dreamy tone, and I put a hand against it from the pain it also announced.

"And about how hungry I am," Grimacing, I added with a touch of embarrassment. Obviously, since he wasn't a human, he didn't have to deal with these things and at that moment, I wished that I didn't have to either.

He stood up then, gazing at the sky as if that was how he told the time -which could be the truth for vampires; you never know since time means practically nothing to them- but for whatever reason he did look up, it pleased him since he turned back to me and offered his hand to help me up. Returning his soft smile, I accepted his token and found myself upon his back with faint surprise at the ease and speed of it all.

"Better hold on tight, my little lamb. You're in for quite a surprise," He said teasingly, though I felt his body tense as if compensating for my extra weight.

"What do you me-" I could barely finish four words before he took off at a vampiric speed and almost instinctively I tightened my grip like I would if I were flying on my broom. I closed my eyes for a brief second, just feeling the world around me whip faster than any Firebolt so far. With a giant grin, I hung on by one arm, letting the other fist the air as I whooped my joy. I had almost forgotten about missing Quidditch, or rather flying, and this was probably as close as I would be able to get for a long time.

All too soon I noticed the looming of Forks' high school. Which, by that time, Edward had already slowed down to a stop, crouching down so I could slid off presumably out of the view of any muggles. My legs felt like a jelly-lead, heavy but unstable, and my first steps were rather unsteady after moving that fast without actually moving myself. Something similar to jet lag I would assume.

"Wow. I can't believe...I've never done anything that fast before!" I exclaimed, barely able to form a coherent thought as well. "It must really suck to have to go at this pace," I added more somberly, feeling sympathetic.

"Yes, it does." He replied rather quick and falling immediately into deep thought. He sounded rather sentimental about it and I patiently waited for him to elaborate. "It's nothing," He answered without really answering yet again. I let loose a sigh, turning away from him and shoving my hands into my pockets. There was a trust barrier becoming more and more pronounced; one that we would have to get over. Though I did respect his opinions and I would wait until he decided he was ready, I'd still like to know that I'm trusted. But, he did tell me that he was Cedric and I smiled at that.

"Would you like to find something at school or elsewhere?" He eventually spoke, breaking our short, though not so awkward, silence.

"Here, if you don't mind. I'd like to see what Draco and Luna are up to," I said, feeling slightly guilty that until now I have not had even a passing thought of them since I had escaped for my secret meeting.

"Trust me," He laughed, but not the kind that was a real laugh and yet not very harsh. "There is only one thing here that appeals to me." He said lecherously and I blushed some from the combination of his tone and darkened amber eyes. "What's with Malfoy and Lovegood, anyway?"

"It's a long story," I started, somewhat proud that he civilly referred to them by their surname and not with any jest, pausing to debate silently where I should start. "But, essentially, they were the first to help me move on with my life after Cedric- I mean you- died." Humiliation, for the second time today, spread its unwelcome warmth over me at my stumble. Thankfully Edward was good-natured about it, understanding my difficulty, and lent his arm for support over my shoulders.

"And Ron and Hermione didn't take to well with that so we just, kind of, broke off. Plus, I actually _am _a part of the Malfoy family now since they blood-adopted me." I continued gratefully.

"Whatever happened to my sweet, young, naive Gryffindor?" He said, obviously teasing me about my trade of friends before opening the door that I first saw him come out of, or rather in. Hardly had we entered the cafeteria when I felt him stiffen a few seconds before I heard Draco's call to me, "Save yourself, Harry!"

I must have frozen as Edward blocked me from what seemed to be more rabid fangirls. 'Damnit, Lucius!' I thought briefly, knowing that his grand opening of the shop today- or was it yesterday?- must have been the cause of it. I shook my head, barely able to hear his slight grow of a warning, "Back off now." It seemed like he almost wanted to hiss at them, actually having to stop himself from doing it. Eventually they all scattered, not so easily swayed by my vampire.

"Impressive display," I said slightly amused, walking back to his side like I belonged. "But I can take care of myself. Mob or no mob."

"I know you can, but I'd rather you not tempt Fate so soon knowing how you are." I just shrugged. I've actually handled worse, as he knows very well, but I also didn't have my wand on me to help with my own self-protection. He looked like he was about to comment when his demeanour suddenly shifted. And the only reason for that would be Draco parading as a snob when he meant well. At least, on my part.

I refused to show any outward signs of displeasure at his antics; it would only goad Draco on. Besides, Edward seemed to be taking all of my battles for me today. Draco did his typical nose thrust, which is actually much harder than it looks, and Luna surprised me by greeting Edward with a kiss on both cheeks. The kind she did the first day we became close friends.

"Thank you for saving Harry from the Bull-headed Elephant-toads, they can be a nasty bunch." She said to him in her dreamy voice. Edward only nodded, which was appropriate since he probably had no more of a clue than I to what goes on inside her head.

During their short conversation, Luna bounced over by me and the two boys resumed an intense staring contest. Edward started to grit his teeth, though I knew not why."Well, you guys can stay and glare at each other but I'm going to leave this tension and find something to eat. I haven't eaten since my meager breakfast and I'm starved. Coming, Luna?" I said sort of awkwardly, never having been in this kind of situation, and rather anxious to leave but not without someone. I technically was still new to this school, after all, and no one can blame me for having nerves after what had gone on in such a short time.

I didn't wait for a response from any party, taking off for the salad bar that was like a lonely island in the cafeteria. Seeing that they included chocolate pudding in this area I reached for a tray and started spooning as much of it as I could. I really needed something chocolaty to help mellow out my day. "So," I began, feeling Luna's interested gaze upon my back as she stood patiently. "You were right, about Edward I mean."

"I have not failed you yet, Harry. Nor do I intend to," She answered, nodding.

"But did you know who he was?" I refrained from hissing as I tried to un-scoop some of my dessert-turned-meal that took over about half of my tray in my absence of thought about it.

"He had changed...I could not be certain that it was him," Luna replied hesitantly, a rare occurrence. "My Seeing abilities far excel my Aura-reading."

"Draco was looking in the same spot I was, before I was, when we first came here," I muttered to no one as my thoughts drifted to that day. I decided to put some icky, healthy, green things on my plate, doubtful that I was even going to eat them. "Just what exactly is Draco's blood-line?" I spoke louder.

She sighed, making me turn around to face her. "The Singing-Whizzles were born mute, Harry. Only some learn to speak." I dropped the tongs and paled some, my empathy working against me.

"Are you saying that Draco was...he was skipped?" In some cases, happening more and more recently among the purebloods because of interbreeding, it was observed that a wizarding child could receive not any gift or ability from his or her parents. I just never thought it would happen to Draco. "What about all the times you guys were out practicing, 'developing' his ability?"

"Draco did not want me to tell, he was ashamed that you had such a powerful blood-line and he could master none. Don't speak of this to him, it would break him," Luna whispered.

"But isn't there a way to help him develop one?" I asked. I would do near anything to help my brother overcome this situation.

"Perhaps, but not one that would leave a lasting effect." She admitted.

"I will find a way," I said after a long pause. "He has done nothing to deserve this." After that, I walked over to the table where Edward and his family sits at preparing in my head ways to introduce myself properly. It was something I always stumbled upon in my Malfoy classes, seeing as I previously had no reason to with everyone knowing who I was. But now, a situation called for it and I wasn't ashamed to say that I was rightly nervous.

I smoothily sat down in the spot free by Edward, knowing full well how close we were and what that implied. I took a quick breath before I attempted to introduce myself. "Nobody minds if I join your group, right? I know you're all vampires, and I wouldn't dare tell any one. I'll even let you on a secret of my own, I'm a wizard," They greeted me with smiles even though I basically rambled at a speed most humans couldn't catch up with.

"I very much mind," Edward's voice hissed quietly into my ear, and I shivered at the intimate tingle.

"Oh, another wizard!" The pixie one exclaimed, obviously joyful, just as the blonde that reminded me of the Malfoys sat down next to the bulkiest one. "And he's not a vampire. This ought to be fun. I can't wait for when you demonstrate some magic. I'm Alice, by the way, your best friend."

This Alice gave me the same first impression that Luna did, just less dreamy and more bubbly. That and her last statement made me wonder if there was more similarities between them. "I assume you are a Seer, then?" I stated cautiously.

"Not exactly. My visions are only of decisions, possible futures that could happen," She replied. "Dear me, I've forgotten to introduce Jasper, my mate."

"Pleased to meet you," Jasper apparently said, sounding like he had to cough it up. I raised my eyebrow at that, thinking that there was already one who didn't take too well to me. At least until I heard Alice coo softly to him. "It's okay, you won't hurt him,"

"How do you know he won't hurt us?" The blonde asked aggressively, looking pointedly at Edward. "I heard something about one of _them_ trying to kill us." He growled faintly at my right.

"Actually, that was about..."

"Draco? I know he's protective of me but he would never do something like that!" I exclaimed defensively, understanding exactly who they were talking about and why they would. I turned to face Edward.

"You may think that because he is a Slytherin that he would, but trust me Edward, he wouldn't dare," I pushed so hard for him to hear the faith I had in him, but even I knew that Draco had some sort of vendetta against vampires for whatever reason and my own realization of doubt came through a bit.

"Alice already said, little wizard, that your Draco was planning on our deaths and Jasper confirmed it." The built Cullen said, startling me some. He was so quiet before that I hardly noticed him, but his tone aggravated me.

"Alice's visions are subjective. Mal-Draco can be swayed from them easily enough," Edward said, giving a look quickly at Rosalie before curling his arm around my shoulders and touching the back of the chair.

"Edward's right. The only reason why he keeps switching back and forth is because he's in a conflict with his hate against vampires and his need to protect himself and his family from any possible danger. He likes you a lot, Rosalie, which makes you a threat. So he will kill all of us in that scenario. He knows that Harry likes you a lot, and that also makes you a threat. But then he would just kill you," Alice agreed.

A few seconds later, she blinked. "Oh. Oops?"

"Draco wants to kill you?" I asked surprised and hurt more than I thought I would be. Weasley and Granger's betrayal was still close enough that Draco's burned in the same way. He didn't even try to understand what I was feeling...didn't he want me to be happy? I must have dropped my spoon while I mused but I had no idea how much I slumped until I heard Edward's sigh.

"Only because I'm with you. If we stop...if I could have just left you alone..." He spoke, as if he was regretting his decision.

"Edward, our relationship isn't one-sided," I said quickly before more ideas of his would form. Then to everyone else, I spoke a bit louder the answer to what I could tell was on everyone's mind, including my own. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" The blonde beauty hissed.

"You're obviously looking for a solution." I replied, matching her cold tone with just as much ease as she could. A smirk threatened to appear when I saw her pout sourly at that. "I'll talk to Draco about it, I'll talk to our father as well, about all of you. I'll prove to them you guys mean no harm to any of us on one condition."

"What's that?" Edward asked.

I grinned mischievously, straightening my pose. "You have to take me to meet your parents." He looked genuinely startled, giving a reluctant sigh. For a second I almost thought that whatever was holding him back, some of which are the same obstacles in our trust barrier, would prevent him from accepting. And that would ruin my plans to break that barrier; it was unhealthy how he clung to it, something that I had to be taught as well. And now was probably my only chance at passing it on.

Finally, he grinned back and must have overcame a realization himself while doing so by my calculation of the sudden gleam in his eyes. "Well then, I suppose we'll have to tell Esme that she can finally use that kitchen of hers for real."

*

It was a bore to have to sit through the rest of my classes; since going back to our spot with Edward would only infuriate Draco more and if I wanted him to even give a second thought about vampires, it wouldn't help to have him all pissy. Thankfully he ignored me in Gym, taking his anger out in speedy laps around the pool (1).

The only other highlight of my day was sitting mated (2) against Edward in Bio, doing absolutely nothing but reveling in each other's presence. After that, I walked a bit ahead of Luna- Draco glowering not far behind- to whomever was picking us up. Today it was Narcissa, which put a small dent in my plans. It didn't matter anyways since Draco had his own agenda, apparently.

"Mum, Harry skipped half of school." He stated before he was fully in the passenger's front seat. She quickly whipped her head around to see me glumly slide in by Luna.

"What?! Is this true?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco, you're such a bloody arse," I growled for reply, crossing my arms and ignoring her.

"We'll see what your father has to say about this," She merely said and I wondered if she was actually angry. It was Lucius, after all, whom was so strict on the pro-Muggle, pro-schooling thing.

It turned out that we had to eat through a silent dinner before Lucius would get home, kept busy at what _was _his grand opening I had learned. But Narcissa did phone him as soon as we got home and the wait started to unnerve me some, he would no doubt be steamed though hopefully it would simmer by the time he returned. Based on the way he stormed through the door, glancing both at Draco and I with his eyes an icy blue, it seemed not.

"You two," He hissed pointing to us both. "Up. _Now_." This was the angriest I have ever known Lucius to be, Draco probably too, as we both stumbled out of our chairs to run into his study. Even momentarily forgetting our anger at each other while doing so.

Lucius took his time getting upstairs, having a few words with Narcissa first by the faint, indecipherable sounds I heard. And when he entered, we both jumped to our feet, heads bowed like instructed for these situations, as he scowled at us. The floorboards creaked as he took the few steps to stand behind his desk, another example of how angry he was. Lucius disbanded his coat, adjusting his clothes meticulously before sitting himself and inspecting us while we stood.

My legs had started to ache and I shifted my weight slightly to relieve one side; Draco was used to this more than I and seemed to me about as comfortable as a statue. I briefly looked at the top of my eyes to see what he was doing, quickly looking downcast once I felt his gaze almost meet mine. He released a cross between a sigh and a snort. "You may sit." He said succinctly.

"Narcissa told me what she learned today," He started slowly, fingering his wand. "Do you deny this, Draco?"

"No, sir," He replied quickly, formally as was custom in these rare bouts of anger.

"And you, Harry?"

I hesitated, wanting to coerce him to my view: that we had barely two weeks left of school and there really was no point. But it would be rather pointless. "No, sir," I sighed.

"Very well," He leaned closer to us, still retaining an imposing image. "Draco, my son, my heir, you know the standards we Malfoys have in regards to one another."

"But, Father," Draco interrupted, flinching when Lucius stood up.

"You will be silent! I could not possibly have any care for what you might like to say, is this understood?!" I nodded my head along with Draco, afraid of what Lucius was capable of blinded by his anger. "Now, you know the consequences of your action, this so-called tattle-telling, go to your room and carry it out yourself." Draco nodded once again, biting his lip to prevent himself from arguing, and stood up. I did as well.

"Father, if you please, I..I have something to say to both of you?" Lucius's glare caused me to second guess myself, and I quickly sat down with a bowed head again. Slytherin instints dominating my once in-control Gryffindor self. I missed, as Draco told me much later, the short warming of his glacier eyes.

"What is it you'd like to say, Harry?" He said delicately, muffling his anger for the moment thankfully, as he sat down. I cautiously glanced up to check both father and son's facial expression.

"Well," I paused to clear my throat, beginning just as tentatively. "First of all, I'm seeing Edward." I made no point of hiding my gaze at Draco. He merely bristled, probably afraid of what Lucius would do if he spoke out. "And I know both of you know he is a vampire, but he _won't_ harm me _ever_."

"I hardly see the reverence," Lucius stated and I sighed. Apparently, I would have to tell them the significance or risk losing their ear.

"Draco, they know about what you plan to do," I said whisper-soft. I heard the soft crunch of his hands fisting themselves too tightly. "The only thing I don't understand is why you would do such a thing to me. Me, of all people, why would you hurt me like this?" I hissed, glad that he flinched away from my gaze in embarrassment.

"Harry, I didn't know...I didn't realize that it would hurt you like this; I would never wish that in a million eons, you know that!" He stammered, albeit truthfully, looking down.

"Then why did you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, catching Lucius lean back and fold his hands out of the corner of my eye.

"Because he is going to take you away from us! He will one day claim you as his vampire mate, and don't you say he won't, and then you will be gone from us too. I did it because I loved you too much to let _him _take you away from me," He yelled back at me. I was stunned, too stunned to do anything but watch as he stormed out. I knew his reasons were selfish from the start, but I didn't expect them to seem so altruistic in a way either.

"This is much deeper than I expected then," Lucius murmured, clearing me from my thoughts. "But that does not mean you are off the hook so easily, my son," I bowed my head in submission, awaiting his furious decree of punishment.

"Perhaps, I should explain to you why I was so... distraught over your skipping first," He said so thoughtfully that I looked up in surprise. "Mind you, I have not since lost that rage as you should know," He spoke plainly, alluding to one of the Malfoy rules: maintaining emotion control at all times except when otherwise necessary to become emotional. Waving Draco out, he continued.

"Harry, I understand that there are so few days of the muggle's school and you are learning relatively nothing. You two have made enough cases of that for me to realize so," He paused and I half-heartily smiled at him for a moment. "But that has nothing to do with what I expect you boys to glean from this experience. While we have to disguise ourselves out of Dumbledore's way, it is my wish that all three of you experience a somewhat normal childhood as well as fully understand Muggle culture. Skipping, as you have done, is a blatant disregard for my wishes and you know better." Lucius uttered low, scrutinizing my face for the longest time.

"Do I have your blessing?" I asked quietly, swallowing my nerves.

He gave a soft chuckle. "I see where your mind stays. Yes, I will give you my blessing to ease your mind. Should any harm- physical, emotional or otherwise- come to you, however, the truce ends."

"Why exactly do you hate vampires so much?" I ventured more bravely.

"Vampirism has a long and brutal history with us Malfoys," Lucius sighed. "It is rarely known outside the direct family, but a vampire-witch cursed us 276 years back and the curse has lasted every male generation. Upon our sixteenth birthday, we are given a sense to help find our true love and once we have consummated, if either of us cheats on the other we shall be turned to stone. Immortalized in shame as she was finding out that her Malfoy mate was adulterous. It doesn't help that our line was almost wiped out by a newborn vampire even longer ago,"

"Oh, I didn't realize..." I said softly in sympathy.

"That Draco had a somewhat venial reason for his extreme hatred? You couldn't have. Draco is embarrassed at his history, at least in this part. It is why we Malfoys are very much cautious of whom we love." He explained. "You are excused, but please,_ do_ follow my wishes next time."

As grateful as I was for this new insight and pardoning, I hesitated at the door. "What is your question, now?" Lucius asked good-naturally though his words sounded rather harsh.

"What, exactly, is Draco's punishment? I mean, I don't excuse him for his behaviour but I don't want him to severely hurt himself over it either." He smirked at me.

"Your worries have no place, my son, he is merely staring at the wall for an hour. Hopefully he is mulling over how _not_ to hurt you and still protect you, like the older brother he is, while doing so."

*

I made peace with Draco, finding him, as Lucius said, staring intently at one of his walls, before retiring to my room. There I lay face up on my bed, checking the time every thirty seconds or so and waiting for really anything to happen.

I sighed. "This is stupid," I told myself out loud, getting up and sneaking around to find where our wands had been stashed. It was an easy lock to guess, though it took me longer to do so than normally since I kept looking over my shoulder, feeling like I was being watched and every inch of my body expecting Lucius to bust me. He did not and no one alerted me of their presence as soon as I grabbed my wand from the pile inside the box. I clutched it tightly to my chest, soundlessly shutting and locking the chest-box back up, not daring to breath as I fled back to my room.

Our house sounded empty and suddenly gave me the impression of being haunted; my heart beating twice its normal speed. This was going _directly_ against Lucius' wishes, and his rage had not yet faded from my memory so soon. _'If you give it back now, Lucius would have no reason to punish you.' _The thought snaked through the corridors of my mind.

_'But, then, when otherwise would you be able to get a chance to meet Edward's family? Just because Lucius will allow your relationship doesn't mean he will allow you over and by yourself.'_It was the dim voice of my old Gryffindor reasoning that I had abandoned shortly after Edward's non-death and adoption by the Malfoy's. And, at this moment, it filled me with strength and removed any trace of fear.

"Point me," I whispered gleefully, honing in with my mind on Edward's body.

*

Surprisingly, they didn't live too far from us as they also hid out in the wooded areas like we did. It was very open and styled similar to our cabin-mansion, mostly windows that I could tell from in the dark. I had 'finite'd my locator charm, walking on the pebble path that led to the Cullen residence, when Edward jumped down with a thud next to me. I was proud to say I hardly flinched at his sudden arrival as his pearly smirk glinted at me. For some reason, his fangs looked even more exotic and almost desirable in the moonlight.

"You're lucky we all can smell you many miles away and that vampires never sleep," He hissed playfully.

"Perhaps that is why they are all depicted with blood-shot eyes and giant black circles surrounding their orbs," I drawled back. "What did you make me? I'm starving, since I hardly ate dinner."

He chuckled at my change in moods so quickly. "Spaghetti and meatballs with an AB-flavoured sauce, of course. Unless, that is, you prefer O negative,"

"Ha, how funny. Just wait 'till Lucius greets you with one stake behind his back," I paused, festivities sobered a bit. "I spoke with Lucius and he said that as long as you don't cause me any problems at all, he's fine."

"Perfect, since my only desire is to give you everything you desire. And, Draco?" He asked tentatively.

I sighed, leaning against his cold skin. It was a bit nippy, being it night and all, so I shivered instinctively. "Well, I spoke with him too," I said softer. "He's going to have to take some time to get used to the idea."

He nodded in full understanding. "It might be sooner than you think. Rosalie's in the denial stage."

"Really? You know, she always reminded me of a Malfoy," I commented as we approached the entrance.

"Me too," Edward laughed. "Be prepared."

"For what-?" Alice launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and I took a step back from the impact. She let go of me after a moment and bounced her way a short distance in front of me as everyone gathered silently downstairs.

"Edward's right, you do smell very good." She said as a greeting. "And is it true that you like people playing with your hair?"

"Well, er..." I looked to Edward for help, blushing and receiving nothing but a 'better-you-than-me' smile. "Yeah, I do,"

"Excellent!" She exclaimed, hugging me again. "When you're done eating and meeting everyone, you'll meet me in my room for a makeover." It must have been her Seeing talents that made her speak so surely.

"Now, now, Alice. You might want to be careful; we all heard how hungry he is," The head Cullen said, the room laughing at his vampire humour. I smiled weakly, remembering the awkward time we had last met and thankfully Edward moved to stand by my side to help ease the situation. "How have you been, Harry?"

A lump formed in my throat and my breath flew away once it hit me who it actually was. I reached for and squeezed Edward's hand tightly, needing all of the comfort I could get. For a brief second I wondered whether or not I should flee instead of facing the demons of my past, memories of being half-insane with grief. My own trust barrier that was built, and slowly broken down, by Edward admitting to formerly being known as Cedric.

"F..Fine, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

_(1) I'm making Forks High somewhat capable of intelligence; my school forces us to swim in the middle of winter and not towards the end of school when it is **hotter**._

_(2) Because I'm nice, for those that do not know, mated is the tech term for two objects completely (almost melded) together._

_Daily/Chaptery Q: What should Draco's ability be? (yes, he gets one, just seeing what you guys think he should have) Review!!!_


	15. Damn Blood

_Near 3,000 hits before one review? Boy, you guys can harbor one mean grudge lol jk... (or am I? o.O) Don't get me wrong, I love you all very much for reading my crap so here is this very short chap! (I know it rhymed btw) Dedication goes to dhh for inspiring me to get past mild writers block!!!_

The Strength of Blood

15: Damn Blood

_Harry's POV_

_"F..Fine, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."_

_*_

"Harry, I've told you this before, call me Carlisle. We're practically family now," Rosalie snorted at his gentle tone, but her gaze burned even brighter. Actually, I could feel all of their intense stares jump up a level and I shivered. I felt so stupid; I was acting like a toddler meeting a stranger for the first time. But at least Edward understood how painful it was for me, even if I practically screamed it at him. I squeezed his hand tighter, ignoring the cold and pain.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered, peace suddenly flooding through me. I sighed and looked up at Edward's innocent grin. He pointed subtly to Alice's mate, Jasper, hiding in a dark corner with the same pained smile I always see on him. I frowned for a second.

"Is my blood really that tempting to you all?" I asked much louder.

Carlisle chuckled. "Come, why don't you eat the food we prepared, since you're so hungry, and tell us how good we are at being humans again?" He invited and before I had a chance to even think of a reply, Edward started to escort me into their beautiful kitchen. I shot him a mildly annoyed look.

"Just because I have some past issues with Carlisle, it doesn't mean I won't eat. I know how to take care of myself," I told him, uncaring if the rest heard.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" He asked gently, merely amused at my response. I scoffed, crossing my arms and glanced around their -except for the large meal they prepared for me- spotless kitchen.

"I wasn't sure how much young human boys eat, but I know how much _my_ boys eat," The only woman who was in the kitchen before we were spoke, laughing at her own joke. "Is it enough?" She sounded as if she was truly worried that I would complain about her quantity or quality. For some reason, she made me wonder if my mum would have been like that.

"No," My voice came out as a slightly sad whisper, and a blinked my eyes a few times. Jasper must have noted Edward of my sentimental state since he squeezed me tighter, briefly. "It's perfect." I studied her more as I sat down in front of a large plate already heaped with food; she was smaller than all of the other females, slender too. Her heart-shaped faced reflected her warm, loving countenance and it was surrounded by bouncy hair of a caramel-brown. But as a shaft of light hit her hair, the faintest shade of red could be seen. (1)

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving me for her," Edward whispered in my ear jokingly but I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Oh, no," I said to him, finally taking a bite of the food they prepared and trying to pretend that I couldn't feel everyone watching me with scrutiny.

"Um," I raised my hand to cover my mouth so the food wouldn't splutter as I spoke. The chicken was just a little bit dry and the angel hair pasta tingled with almost too much warmth as it slipped down my throat. "It's very good for, well, you know..." I gasped a little at the beginning of my sentence, remembering to take smaller and slower bites from now on. The Cullen family seemed to all release a breath of relieved air. All except Alice, which was obvious why, and the Rosie girl. She uncrossed her arms and took a few steps closer to be in front of my view of the kitchen.

She placed her hands on the table with a sort of pouty and aggressive face. "You don't have to lie, you know. We can handle the truth,"

Edward growled from behind me. "He _isn't_ lying," Rosalie raised a single eyebrow and after a short moment, Edward scowled looking away while gripping the back of my chair tighter.

She smirked, satisfied by that answer and leaned back in a more confidant and relaxed pose. "He doesn't have to say anything, his actions prove it." The Slytherin inside of me cackled gleefully at her error in judgement.

"Well..." Edward fumbled for a moment.

"It's just that I'm not very articulate when I'm overwhelmed by my company that I'm trying very hard to impress," I whispered helpfully into his ear with a smile.

"It's just that he isn't very articulate when he's overwhelmed by the company he's trying so hard to impress," he repeated, eyes twinkling. Although I'm sure the rest of the Cullen's heard it when I spoke, because Rosalie made an ugly face, they waited politely to laugh when Edward said it.

"A human worried about what we think of him?" The bulky one, Emmett, spoke uproariously. "I think we should keep this one," Rosalie snorted and stomped her way out of the kitchen.

"What?" he asked, following her. Edward knelt down by me, brushing a lock of hair behind my head.

"Why is it that you are so afraid of our opinions of you, when you should be worried about whether or not some of us would eat you," It wasn't quite a whisper, it was too rough and husky sounding to be that quiet, but it took my breath away bringing colour to my cheeks just slightly. I looked around, catching Carlisle wink at me before he left with Esme to give us privacy and noticing that Jasper and Alice had mysteriously departed as well.

"I trust you," I replied quieter, fearing that my voice was going to crack or squeak since I was starting to shake by the depth and power in his voice. My breath became ragged and I closed my eyes; it was just like when we were in the meadow again. The desire was just as intense, so powerful that I had to physically shake my head and ignore my quick heart.

"I trust you," I began again, noting how hard and angular his face and eyes had become. "All of you. Even if I have lingering issues with you or Carlisle, I still would leave my life in both of your hands. Especially yours," I closed my eyes, voice raw with emotion, and tilted my head upward. Edward sighed, his breath barely reaching my skin, but kissed me softly at first.

I knew, by the way my body respoded so randomly, that I was picking up on his lust. He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue in my mouth, in a matter of seconds. I groaned, throwing my arms around his neck and he grabbed my face in response, pulling me closer so that I almost fell right into his lap.

His tongue was almost angry, attacking me with quick motions that made me feel like I was going to be swallowed. I growled at him, pressing my lips harder against his and responding with the same aggressiveness even though I wasn't sure what I was doing. I was so caught up in the moment that, until I could feel burst of oxygen flow through me in gasping breaths, I didn't notice that Edward had shouted "Stop!" and flung himself all the way to the area of wall close to the doorway. He was panting too, looking at various parts of the floor and then back to me as I stared at him.

"I'm not...I'm not ready for this," he eventually spoke, again still rough. "You smell...too damn good for your own benefit." He pushed himself off the wall like he needed help to stand and walk back over to me. It made sense, Edward was walking jerkily and stiff and I was still shaking and having trouble breathing. He briefly stroked my chin down to my cheek making me shiver and moan.

"But if I can stand you like this, right now, I can stand not trying to rip your throat out and bathe in your blood every time I get anywhere near you, right?" Though it was a question, he wanted no answer. He was busy struggling to maintain close contact with me, swallowing every once in awhile.

"She reminds me of my mum," I croak randomly.

He half-smiles and half-laughs, shaking his head as he held my face. "Esme? Yeah, she reminds me of my mum, too." I stood up slowly, swallowing my own lump as I took care of my forgotten food. Edward followed me, hovering at a distance that wasn't annoying but not far enough where I could reach out and not be able to touch him.

"Alice is getting impatient," he said.

"Alice?" I asked quizzically. "Oh, she wanted to do a makeover or something...damn it," Edward chuckled, starting to sound like he normally does.

"Don't worry, I won't be far. Just give me a signal and I'll come rescue you," I rinsed the plate clean and set it on their counter, turning to face him.

"Like I need saving," I mutter, hesitantly reaching up to kiss him.

"Oh, but Alice is very different from the Dark Lord," he said in between breaks.

I moaned. "Really, how?"

"She is much more vindictive and scary," He picked me up and started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, just reveling in the feelings he made me feel when he dumped me on some fluffy pillows. I opened one eye blearily, about to reprimand him for stopping, when I caught Alice in my vision standing over me with a weird smile and a bunch of items in her hands.

"Edward!" I called warningly, my mouth going dry and completely agreeing with him at that moment.

*

It wasn't that bad. It took her a few times to remember that I had a lower pain tolerance than she did and couldn't afford her normal brushing strokes, but after that, it was actually nice. I was nearly asleep when my hero decided to rescue me, cured of my insomnia that encouraged me to meet the Cullens this late.

All I can remember after that is Edward carrying me into his room, placing me in his makeshift bed and then lying next to me in order to watch over me even as I slept away.

He was still there as I yawned when I woke up, still tired enough to just turn over and fall back asleep. I went over the fading memories of dreams, knowing that there was something important that I was missing. But I could only catch a few muffled, haunting words chanting some type of warning or proclamation. I didn't worry over it too much, figuring it was the product of my stress over meeting the Cullens openly.

Gasping with realization, I sat up fully awake. I felt Edward's curious glance as I groaned, smacking myself in the forehead. "Shite," I rubbed my face. "Lucius is going to be so fuckin' pissed."

*

_(1) Author's creative license thingy here, though yes, I did "paraphrase" her looks directly out of the book I added the last line just because I CAN. Hope you enjoyed it ;p._

_Daily/Chaptery Q: Would a review help spark my creative drive? Review your take on this debate and we shall see the answer in the next installment!!!_


	16. Dark Blood

_Actually yes, reviewing does encourage me for like...five minutes...lol. So whomever reviewed, and you know who you are, give yourself a pat on the back and a large, warm, chocolatey cookie because you won the debate and also got this chapter dedicated to you all!_

_I know I am very, very, very, very late; I apologize. I wish I had a better excuse than life caught up with me and I kinda got really depressed for awhile. To all my loyal old fans and some new ones who kindly picked some dust off this fic, I deeply apologize and thank you for helping me kick myself in gear._

The Strength of Blood

16: Dark Blood

_Edward's POV_

Alice had already warned me of Harry's arrival seconds before we could all smell him. I had already told Carlisle and Esme to expect a guest over at some time but not even Alice saw him coming so early. I still one the bet, though, for being closest to the exact time.

Obviously and easily enough, I was in a good mood before I even saw Harry. I smirked as I jumped down by his side; not only because he jumped at my arrival. "You're lucky we all can smell you many miles away and that vampires never sleep," I hissed teasingly.

"Perhaps that is why they are all depicted with blood-shot eyes and giant black circles surrounding their orbs," he said in a bored tone. "What did you make me? I'm starving, since I hardly ate dinner."

I quickly chuckled at the change in his moods. My own mood was darkened with traitorous thoughts that put an end to my laughs. Harry was so open with me, so free even when I admitted to betraying him. I certainly didn't deserve him. I frowned inwardly, but for Harry's sake, I played along. "Spaghetti and meatballs with an AB-flavoured sauce, of course. Unless, that is, you prefer O negative,"

"Ha, how funny. Just wait 'till Lucius greets you with one stake behind his back," he stopped, and I fearfully wondered if he suspected anything. "I spoke with Lucius and he said that as long as you don't cause me any problems at all, he's fine."

I released a breath that fell silent upon his ears. It was good news for many reasons. "Perfect, since my only desire is to give you everything you desire," I, too, paused before asking the question that needed to be spoken. "And, Draco?"

Harry sighed, leaning some of his weight against me. "Well, I spoke with him too," he said much softer. "He's going to have to take some time to get used to the idea."

I nodded. Malfoy may not be the same brat he was before, no doubt thanks to my Harry, but he still could be a brat nonetheless. "It might be sooner than you think. Rosalie's in the denial stage." I informed him, feeling a upward pull and banishment of dark thoughts.

"Really? You know, she always reminded me of a Malfoy," he said as if he was starting to ponder the two together.

"Me too," I laughed, reading Alice's thoughts of attack at the same time. "Be prepared."

"For what-?" Alice launched herself at Harry, her arms going to wrap around his neck in a way that I knew was non-threatening, but still I scowled to myself. I carefully monitored his every step and breath as well as all of my family's motions. Thankfully, she let go after a moment and stepping back with her light, bouncy manner a short distance away in front of us as everyone gathered downstairs in cautious steps.

"Edward's right, you do smell very good." Alice said as a greeting. "And is it true that you like people playing with your hair?"

"Well, er..." I watched him fumble, looking to me for help with a faint blush, but I gave him nothing. Just a smile because I knew what Alice's plans were like. "Yeah, I do,"

"Excellent!" She hugged Harry again and it was a swift blow to my insides. Where did all this dark, possessiveness come from? "When you're done eating and meeting everyone, you'll meet me in my room for a makeover." I somehow managed to hide a wince, catching what she said after my brief pensiveness. Alice's makeovers were very notorious for being...what they were.

"Now, now, Alice. You might want to be careful; we all heard how hungry he is," Carlisle spoke softly. Even without Jasper's powers, it was clear that the tension just rose to the breaking point. Harry tried to put on a brave face, and from what I knew, it must really torture him to be presented face to face with proof. I strode quickly to stand at his side, giving a short nod to Carlisle for permission to continue. "How have you been, Harry?"

I watched him struggle with breathing and with staying in the same room. Harry Potter wasn't supposed to struggle; he was strong. He defeated the Dark Lord. There isn't anything that he could face down and win against. But somehow Carlisle was his weakness and I finally understood what I did to him. There wasn't a moment where I wished I could read his thoughts more.

He reached for my hand, squeezing it in a way that would have probably would have hurt an ordinary human. "F..Fine, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He managed to grit out. I doubted that he could feel the small tremors he was giving off.

"Harry, I've told you this before, call me Carlisle. We're practically family now," Rosalie gave a snort and I glared at her faintly, mouthing 'be nice' to her. Harry shivered, squeezing my hand tighter and I shared a look with Jasper. He nodded, a very small, unnoticeable to anyone else, smile ghosting his lips as Alice grinned with her uncontainable excitement.

I shook my head at her, and at myself for letting her have such plans, as Harry responded however quietly, "Thank you, Carlisle." He gave a delicate sigh, as if he had just passed the hardest task of the night, and looked up at me. I put on my most innocent face but I still pointed secretly over to Jasper, unable to withhold everything from him. He frowned, musing over something for a short moment.

"Is my blood really that tempting to you all?" he asked louder, though he didn't need to as we could hear him perfectly at his most quiet whisper. I froze a bit at his bluntness; Jasper made an instinctive growl at the mention of his blood. But Harry was a Gryffindor after all, despite his new Slytherin coat, some things couldn't be helped.

Thankfully Carlisle chuckled at the question and directed our, at least Harry and Jasper's attention away from the subject."Come, why don't you eat the food we prepared, since you're so hungry, and tell us how good we are at being humans again?" he invited and I escorted Harry into the kitchen before he could decline or merely linger and taunt Jasper some more. I heard Alice doing the same with Jasper, taking him out into the woods.

Harry gave me a slightly dirty look. "Just because I have some past issues with Carlisle, it doesn't mean I won't eat. I know how to take care of myself," he said, obviously gaining his rashness again.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" I replied, grinning all the more when he scoffed me and crossed his arms in protest.

"I wasn't sure how much young human boys eat, but I know how much _my_boys eat," Esme said, introducing herself in her polite and easy manner. "Is it enough?" she asked with the same worry and fondness that she had given me. It came as no surprise that Harry was equally affected by her as I was.

"No," he said softly with the touch of sentimental thoughts. I didn't need Jasper to tell me that much and I squeezed him back but only for a short while. I was afraid my now cold and hard skin would be painful instead of comforting as I intended it to be. "It's perfect." I watched him study her, taking in every detail. I wanted to know what he was thinking for sure, instead of just wondering if he was seeing his mum in her as I did and do.

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving me for her," I whispered to him, becoming aware that the whole family, even Rosalie, had slipped in and was watching us each with a fare amount of wariness. Though that was, for the most part, about the food they all chipped in to help make. I had tried to tell them that they had made more than enough half-way through, but I had a suspicion that it was more of a fun game to them.

"Oh, no," he said, taking a bite with the same stance I remember at Hogwarts. It must be the unwavering eyes of vampires, who had no need to blink or move, reminding him of his notoriety and fame where he was always under the watchful eyes of the public. Moving here, though it hadn't changed much, has helped I notice now.

"Um," he covered his mouth, voice a little breathy. Probably from eating the food too quickly under pressure. "It's very good for, well, you know..." My family all seemed to indulge in a few more human responses, breathing a sigh of relief or simply relaxing. Except for Alice and stubborn Rosalie, of course.

She walked over, placing her uncrossed hands onto the table with her normal face and aggressive attitude. "You don't have to lie, you know. We can handle the truth,"

I bristled and growled at her implied meaning. "He _isn't_ lying,"

Rosalie did a single eyebrow quirk like always. _'And how can you tell, dear brother? You've already admitted to not being able to read his mind' _I gripped the back of the chair tighter, feeling and hearing the wood begin to crack and split as I backed out from our glaring contest. The one thing that both puzzled and gnawed at me the most, and she had to throw it in my face especially now. The dark feelings from before started to eat away at me again.

But she smirked, completley satisfied by my less-than-answer and moved into her pose of complete confidence and arrogance. "He doesn't have to say anything, his actions prove it."

"Well..." I began, ignoring those feelings once more.

"It's just that I'm not very articulate when I'm overwhelmed by my company that I'm trying very hard to impress," Harry suddenly whispered into my ear.

"It's just that he isn't very articulate when he's overwhelmed by the company he's trying so hard to impress," I repeated it, just to rub it in Rosalie's face that Harry was much more than a simple mortal wizard and to catch more of her surprised and bewildered face.

"A human worried about what we think of him?" Emmett spoke in his loud tone. "I think we should keep this one," Rosalie threw her nose up, stomped her way out of the kitchen in defeat.

"What?" he asked, following her like a confused puppy. I still don't understand the full extent of their relationship.

I knelt by Harry and brushed away a piece of his hair that came into his eyes. I needed his full attention, I needed to make sure he could see me while I dealt with this problem that had started tonight. "Why is it that you are so afraid of our opinions of you, when you should be worried about whether or not some of us would eat you," I began, my voice reflecting my inner troubles: quiet but harsh and demanding, stemming from the love I had for him. The love I did not deserve but so eagerly desired.

He blushed, from what I wasn't sure, and looked around to see the rest of my family dissappear. I waited patiently, knowing somehow that he took this as seriously as I meant it. "I trust you," he said even quieter than I. His voice died off towards the end and he closed his eyes, lost in a memory that left his breath as well. His heart beat faster, loud in my ears in place of all the silence that was going on and I licked my lips ashamedly before he cleared his head and could see my true want at a moment of weakness.

I was being pathetic again, losing myself in basic desires. I have to learn to steel myself against them; gradually, I know. But it still seems to go by too slowly for my tastes. "I trust you," he repeats again, this time with more strength. "All of you. Even if I have lingering issues with you or Carlisle, I still would leave my life in both of your hands. Especially yours," I restrain myself from hissing in annoyance and wanting to shake sense into him as he continued on from his repeat. I'm a vampire and he's an intoxicating wizard; thrill-seeking as he tends to be, our relationship is disasterous and a large part of me can't get over that fact. And it probably won't until I have mastered the ability to deny the want to suck all his dark fluid out; and it would take years upon years to become even near to Carlisle.

Now his eyes are closed, head in the perfect position and his words so full of the truth bouncing their last notes inside my head. There's a pull so strong towards him that I can not refuse. I sighed, letting my breath mist his skin as I prepared to have a taste of the forbidden fruit. But that didn't mean I couldn't give him one last warning of what he was really getting into while doing so.

I started gently, pressing against his lips sweetly and letting him just _feel _the power I could weild over him. All the pure desire I could awaken in him by a single touch; we vampires are the best predators, after all, on every level. Then I launched myself, not holding back, my tongue devouring his mouth with speed and forcefulness. I lost myself in his taste, barely hearing his groan, barely recognizing it was his arms coming around my neck. I needed more. I wanted more. I pulled him closer roughly, barely noticing how he almost fell right into my lap.

My fingers started to press harder into his cheeks, touching up against the bone in what should have been a painful way as I thrusted my tongue. He had to feel overwhelmed, like I could swallow him whole. He needed to know I could crush him at any moment because at any moment I could lose control. He had to know that he was mine. But then he growled at me, rising to my challenge and pressing his lips harder against my cold ones. He responded to my every movement, matching me and pushing me back into myself in every way. The dark feelings were gone; Harry made his choice and I was still his. And that was even more intoxicating.

Suddenly, I remembered my place. "Stop!" I cried, flinging myself away from him more for his benefit, probably seeming loud and jarring to his ears after such activities. I listened to him gasp for breath as I breathed out of habit and to help regain clarity, control. I couldn't look at him, not yet. So my targets were the floor and quick passing glances at him as he looked at me.

"I'm not...I'm not ready for this," I said slowly, making sure he could gleam the significance of each word. "You smell...too damn good for your own benefit." I was still shaky from our encounter; it was hard facing reality and even harder to force such truths on someone else. Still, I pushed myself to walk back over to him, holding my breath. I made a line from his chin to his cheek, gently testing to see if I actually harmed him and letting a small laugh out went he just shivered and moaned from my touch.

"But if I can stand you like this, right now, I can stand not trying to rip your throat out and bathe in your blood every time I get anywhere near you, right?" I spoke just as shakily, refusing to breath in his scent as I swallowed the last bits of wildness. He didn't answer. Not that I wanted one. I wanted a distraction.

"She reminds me of my mum," he said, his voice rough like mine still.

My lips turn up and I released another laugh. Perfect. "Esme? Yeah, she reminds me of my mum, too." He stood up, going to take care of his untouched dinner we made probably as his own distraction from the past. I stayed close, not wanting to be too close in case I was intruding upon his moment of thinking-solitude that I could not hear, but also not too far in case he needed to reach out and pull me closer as was his desire.

"Alice is getting impatient," I reminded him after a moment. Her thoughts were starting to become an annoying buzz of nags.

"Alice?" he asked, crinkling his nose as he tried to remember a reason. It was cute and I laughed at both that and his words. "Oh, she wanted to do a makeover or something...damn it,"

"Don't worry, I won't be far. Just give me a signal and I'll come rescue you," he rinsed the dish, unnescessary since we would probably never use it again, and turned around to face me when he laid it down as noiselessly as possible.

"Like I need saving," he mumbled still clear for me to hear him and reached up to kiss me, asking permission with his eyes.

"Oh, but Alice is very different from the Dark Lord," I tried to warn him, unable to resist his beautiful emerald orbs.

"Really, how?" he moaned and I smirked to myself. He most likely wasn't paying any attention and would make things much easier for me.

"She is much more vindictive and scary," I said simply, continuing this method by picking him up and layering kisses on his neck. Luckily for me, it worked. He closed his eyes peacefully and I quickly left him in Alice's care as she demanded.

"Edward!" he yelled, and by the thoughts going through everyone's heads, I wasn't the only one in mirth. But he needn't worry, I was outside Alice's door the whole time, going over her constant stream of thoughts so it was like I was actually in the room with them. I barged in early from our time limit we agreed upon and stole him away since he was practically asleep. I took him to my room, up the stairs some, and gently laid him on a bed we managed to find somewhere in the house before he came. It was a dark red with a canopy that had faint gold trimmings and polished oak wood posts that boasted intricate carvings circling to the top. It wasn't the softest mattress, but it seemed not to matter for Harry as he slept nicely, for the most part, as I watched over him. (1) My mind was blank, I couldn't even focus to grasp the others thoughts, I just lived in the moment thinking solely of him and wondering just went on in his brain.

He started to wake around 8, yawning, and then turning over closer to me to fall abck asleep. Something bothered him for a short moment, his face scrunched together but he let it go until he gasped and sat up.

He groaned, slapping himself while I raised an eyebrow in curious concern. "Shite," he said, rubbing his face he offended. "Lucius is going to be so fuckin' pissed."

_(1) I watched Eclipse today and I don't remember the bed they bought so I just described it as this..._

_Daily/Chaptery Q: Should events similar to book two: New Moon happen soon? As in, Edward is unsure and leaves Harry depressed, needing comfort in the arms of some strong, handsome wolf (we will have two surprises this way)... And should we just stick to Harry POV unless a situation calls for it so I don't have to bounce back and forth and waste time we, well I could use, by furthering the story?_


	17. Momentarily Blood

_Hey! At least I'm still working on this and now I have an outline instead of mindless loose plotlines sloppily strung together, aren't you glad?_

The Strength of Blood

17: Momentarily Blood

_Harry's POV_

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, moving and wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead as if to comfort me.

"I totally forgot..." I began, throwing the blankets off me and pulling my wand out from the holster in my sleeve I always kept it in out of safety concerns. "How am I supposed to explain this and this to him? I just barely got away last time," I groaned, pointing to my holly wand and then gesturing the whole Cullen house. "I need a change of clothes-oh, why didn't I think this through! I never do and haven't often enough that I ought to have learned by now. Now I need a shower and breakfast and a car and some way of protecting myself against two Malfoy males' wrath and-"

Edward shut me up quite nicely. His arms pulled my waist against his and I sighed as his lips met mine. "What you need is a moment to breath," he whispered touching noses with me.

"Y-yeah," I managed, exhaling totally captivated by his eyes. They were a bright cat orange, looking almost like he could see into my soul and read it if only right now for a short while. I shivered, his arms loosened and he pulled away so that we didn't quite touch any more. "No, I'm fine," I said, just knowing that he thought his skin had become too cold for me.

I sighed and looked away. "I think the moment's gone, I really have to go fix things..."

"I'll come with you," Edward said sternly and I fixed him a surprised look. "We do have bathrooms and showers, to keep up pretenses, and we have plenty of food left," he leaned in closer, mouth cool against my neck. "I can drive you to school and I _certainly_ won't mind letting you borrow my clothes. And then after you've had a moment to plan things through at school, I'll come with you and take the brunt of their anger,"

"You don't have to do that," I mumbled only to go through formalities. I really, really wanted him there now that I thought about it and it was shocking. I had always been on my own; standing up to Voldemort as his rival and facing dangerous situations in many forms. But hardly had I ever relied on anyone or needed to like I did Edward. A lesser man would have fought it, thought that such dependence was a sign of weakness. But I didn't like to entertain such notions since, like a true Malfoy, I knew my place and power. That was one of the first hard lessons that I had learned.

"I want to," he said, kissing my neck now. He pulled back and looked like he was trying to swallow laughter.

"Come on, let's get you ready," he said before I could ask what was so funny, leading me across the hall to an empty but still spotless bathroom. "It hasn't been used but it's very nice and always clean."

"I'm glad," I said smiling back at him. "Saves me from having to use more magic." I paused and waited for him to leave. "Well...?"

"Well what?" his secretive grin grew for a moment before he wiped it away, replacing it with a knowing one. "Oh, I forgot how modest you are for a Malfoy or just in general. Do you want me to turn around?"

"Edward!" I growled half in frustration and half embarrassedly. I knew a blush was forming on my face by the heat there and it only got worse when he reached down to press a kiss on both my cheeks.

"Alright, I will wait for you at the door," he said, retreating.

"You better," I warned the air basically, seeing as he already left. Still, I undressed slowly and stepped inside the shower with the water on at a burning hot temperature. I stood underneath the spray, taking another moment to enjoy the heat and stop myself from worrying about Lucius and Draco. Draco would be upset, figuring that I spent the time with Edward was retaliation against him and would want to get back. Lucius would be very disappointed and angry, maybe he wouldn't let me off again. And then Luna would be distressed trying to balance the family with Narcissa's help and it would be all my fault...

Two heavy knocks made me jump from inside the shower and force myself to relax my breathing and heart rate again. "Harry, Jasper's been reading your emotions. May I come in?" Edward yelled to me, albeit politely.

"Fine," I bit out, having enough pride not to want him to see me in a breakdown but also enough logic to know that I wanted him there. "But stay outside."

I heard him enter and take a few steps in before seating himself on something; I could see his shadow through the dark shower curtains and he could probably see me, the thought made me blush. The sound of crashing water was all that was heard for some time and it almost covered up his next words, "What's going on, Harry?"

I turned the pressure down a little and shivered before I got used to it again. "I was just thinking about Lucius and Draco and things," I said quietly, not completely honest.

"Do you blame yourself, Harry?" Edward asked softly again, hitting the other parts right on the nail. "Are you blaming yourself for this situation like you did my death?"

I winced at his bluntness and I'm sure he mentally flinched too by the way his jawline hardened. I sighed. "Do you have any special powers too?"

He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yes, but none that work on you. I can read everybody else's mind except yours, so far,"

"Oh. I just must be special," I murmured. I felt his eyes owlishly gaze at me, unblinking. "Yes. Yes, I do. I shouldn't have disobeyed them, it was dishonourable..." I answered finally, shaking a little.

"There's no reason to."

"I know, Edward, believe me, I know," I chuckled darkly. "I get called a martyr with a hero-complex and it's not like I want to feel this way. I just do and nothing stops it, nothing except for fixing the problem and then we come full circle."

"I love you, Harry, and you'll never have to excuse your behaviour to me. I'm sure your family loves you too, that's why they're so angry. But trust me, we will never stop loving you just because you did something stupid," his voice said reassuringly to me, once again picking through my words and saying what I needed to hear. I smiled inwardly at his Slytherin like behaviour.

"So, it _was_ stupid of me to come meet your family?" I could almost see his smirk form.

"Of course. Little Gryffindor you, rushing into a house full of vampires unannounced? That's the epitome of stupidity," he laughed for real this time. "Now, hurry up. Breakfast is going to be ready faster than you and we're horrible cooks," I scoffed at him, but quickened my pace so I would be ready in only another ten minutes. The water had started running cold anyways. And I hated cold showers unless I took them for a specific purpose.

It wasn't until I stepped out of the tub, wrapping a fluffy white towel around my waist, that I realized I didn't have any clothes to change into immediately and I couldn't spell my own in fear of both Dumbledore and Lucius. I took a deep breath, "Edward!"

He came up almost before I finished calling him, completely silent with smirking eyes. I narrowed mine at him and his smugness. "I don't have any clothes." He had the decency to stifle his laughter though I clearly saw his lips twitch.

"And you want me-"

"Yes," I said, crossing his arms before he could finish his slow sentence. "Get me some." _(1)_ His eyes darkened and I could see his teeth before I realized exactly what I said. "Oh, you know what I mean!" I turned away so my blazing cheeks wouldn't be seen by him and fumed silently to myself even though I knew I liked it. Deep down inside, I mean.

"Alice and I think you would look...nice in these," he said as he returned only a short moment later with a dark bundle in his arms. I had a sudden suspicion that he was planning all of this to happen. "And I will leave once again, don't worry,"

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind," I grumbled, accepting them somewhat gingerly because the inner Slytherin in me knew something was up about the apparel that _he_ would choose.

"I can't. You're just predictable after yelling at me to leave twice," he swooped down and stole a kiss from me before I could correct him. I sighed, giving in for a moment before I pushed him away with a muffled "mmphf".

"Now, go away. I need to get dressed sometime today," I said watching him leave with my hand holding up the slowly slipping towel around my waist. I exhaled softly to myself; it was kinda nice to have my own vampire hovering over me like a loving bat. I snickered at that thought, quickly stepping into my borrowed knickers and wriggling into the shirt. It was a bit large for me but that was nothing new or unexpected. At least it didn't have any stains or holes and I could always tuck it into my pants, so that didn't matter especially when it looked like it was designed that way. In fact, it actually looked brand new. A plain, never-been-worn, black shirt with a little of a V-neckline and still seemed to loosely cling to my body shape despite the size. I grinned faintly at that, catching on to what exactly those two were intending.

I eyed the very skinny jeans with a bit more wariness. That looked a bit more suspicious and more difficult to get into. I stepped into the legs with care, pulling them up as far as they would go before I took a deep breath and started jumping to pull them up. It was like trying to attach a second layer of skin and I couldn't help but groan and sigh in relief once I was able to button them up and slid the thin, somewhat jingly silver belt through the loops. All in all, I was rather proud that I didn't need any help to get the stupid, _tight_ things on. Gasp-worthy tight. Surprisingly, they weren't so bad now that they were finally on.

I almost hummed as I skipped down the stairs and smiled widely as I saw Edward and his family lounging in the kitchen. "I didn't know you were so territorial," I hissed into his ear, watching his body slowly freeze.

"Right. Alice's idea, not mine," he lied.

"Mmhmm, like you didn't put that thought in her mind," I teased, pecking his cheek. "I kinda like it."

"Really?" he asked, his grin so toothy I almost reconsidered that admission. "I like it very much too, then," he said lecherously, not making his slow, appreciative gaze at all subtle as it raked over my figure. I shivered under it, a nice warm feeling pooling in my stomach and smiled faintly. I was still aware of the others in the room, though perhaps not too aware since I nearly jumped when Rosalie slammed a plate full of food in front of me with obvious contempt.

"Thank you," I said much more brightly than I felt, taking a certain pleasure in seeing her scowl further. A small inkling in the back of my head reminded me of being at the Burrow with the Weasleys once I saw all the food. It was more than enough for two, regular teenage boys much less a skinny me despite all of the attempts made by all of the families I encountered save the Dursleys, of course.

I pushed that thought away since thinking about even happier memories of my old friends made me feel angry and upset. I dug in to the distraction of food and tried to ignore the prickling that reminded me of their stares. Edward must have deduced that from the slight tensing of my shoulders and shooed them away silently. Maybe with a glare or old-fashioned mid-air wave of the hands; most likely the glare that I didn't see. He had gotten a lot more broody and distant-like since the heart-on-a-sleeve Hufflepuff I knew him as.

'Then again, if I had to hear everybody's thoughts day in and day out, I would either go crazy or become more aloof...' I cast a sympathetic glance as Edward slid gracefully into a seat next to me, pulling my chair at an angle to be even closer. "Is today display your mate day, because I don't see any of the others carrying it to the extreme you are," I teased lightly.

He blinked at me. "No, we take turns every decade or so," he deadpanned. I hid my smirk.

"You aren't even a decade old," I pointed out.

"Yes, I am. I would have been eighteen," his lips gave him away and I bite into my toast, victorious.

"Seriously though, what's with the sudden showering of affection?"

He sighed, as if he had expected this and wasn't fully prepared to give an answer yet. "I...don't know. I really don't. Ever since I first saw you, I had something to prove to you. And then, after pining after you from afar and telling myself it would never happen in a million years, when I finally did have you- do have you- it's like...Sometimes, I can't believe that this is all real," I felt his hands tighten their hold on my chair and a puff of air go through his nose hot. I smiled softly understanding exactly what he meant by that even without my Malfoy training.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, it's all very surreal and unexpected. No one could have guessed that I would end up living with the Malfoys, and then you becoming a vampire. But here we are, forever," I saw his eyes flash quickly and then his whole body relaxed. The addition to my sentence worked and I took a few more bites of food. "What time is it, anyway?"

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll get you to school."

"_On time_?" I pressed, standing up to take care of my plate.

"It would be entirely your fault if we didn't and Esme will take care of that; give her something to do while we're all gone," he said, standing up as well.

"My fault? How would it be my fault!" His arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me into him. He playfully bit my ear and I shivered at the feeling.

"Because you look so good," his voice was husky again and my breath hitched. And then he pulled away again. "See? My point exactly,"

"Oh, well, _excuse me_," I said with a small smirk and I left the plate on the counter by the sink and pulled myself up beside it. "So," I began, swinging my legs innocently. "How much time do we have to spend?"

He grinned back at me. "That's a question I could get used to hearing more often," he replied with a growl, reaching for my lips.

We barely made it on time for the first period even with driving like a mad man. My heart was still beating like I just ran a marathon when I sat down. Of course, I was beginning to think that it was just another side effect of being around Edward. Along with lustful compulsions, light-headedness, goofy grins, inability to think, incessant blushing, lack of breath and so on. I hid my grin behind crossed arms and just willed the day away. I wanted to be out of here, but I did not want to face Lucius or mini-Lucius either. My life just sucked, literally.

Luna and I didn't get much time to talk about the situation during Art class, but she did come up and press her lips to my forehead to greet me as soon as she walked in. Hopefully that meant all was well or would be and not something else a bit more sinister.

Draco completely ignored me during Gym and sat at a table with his back to me, at first, during Lunch. I released the breath I had been holding once I felt his gaze burn a hole in my back. He was still watching over me. I could have melted with relief. I still had my brother.

Edward reached for my hand and squeezed it. I smiled up at him. So far, in this moment right now, everything was perfectly fine.

_Daily/Chaptery Q: Do you think Harry and Edward's relationship was developed too fast?_


	18. Parting Blood: End Book One

The Strength of Blood

18: Parting Blood

_Harry's POV_

The day passed in a nonsensical blur, like most days at this muggle high school. All I heard was mostly talk of students having their own end of the school year celebrations and that was only because I was a pity-invite to a few of them. I shrugged them off and politely declined so that they could feel like they had done their good deed for the day, trying to reach out to a lost cause. I found it rather surprising that the humans had already lumped us with the "untouchable Cullens", or at least Luna and I. Draco was always a social hub anywhere. It was almost impossible for him not to be.

My stomach fell as I thought of them. Would I be allowed a ride home? Not that I would accept it since things were already at a high level of the uncomfortable, but the implication was clear. If a ride was offered, then I was forgiven and Lucius would be my only worry. If not, well, I might not be welcomed home for some time.

Luna skipped over to me as soon as the bell rang to excuse us all from school like she always did. Draco trudged behind a little slower, giving a few hasty goodbyes to anyone who called out to him in the crowded hallways. I just held my breath as he neared and pressed myself into the lockers like they were magical and would swallow me up if the answer was a 'no', guiding me into a warm, safe place where I could be alone with my thoughts. Edward silently stalked up next to me, hand pressed into the metal of a locker above my head and head almost nuzzling into my neck. If it weren't for his tense breathing and the slight visible dent where his hand was, I wouldn't have known that he was just as nervous as me. (It was easy to forget that he was once Cedric and not always the mysterious and collected vampire; maybe not easy, but convienent). A smile grew on my face and I realized that I didn't need that magical locker, as sappy as that sounded.

"I'm glad you're here," I said.

He smiled back, kind of sarcastic like. "I have a feeling not everyone else does, though." I glanced around and saw the jealous faces of the muggles' minds Edward must have been reading. They could barely stand to look at me, whether through disgust or pure envy.

"And I don't care," I reached up to give him a light kiss, my lips stretching into a smirk but an outsider's cough stopped me with a blush. I dropped my hand straining to touch his cheek and looked at the ground as the flat of my shoes came into contact with it also. I felt him tense again beside me but his protective stance remained at the very least, if not doubling in intensity.

Draco gave a loud sigh, extending it dramatically which is how I knew it was him. "I really wish you wouldn't..." I picked my head up, almost ready to challenge him if he continued that thought, but even he must've known how futile it was. "In any case, you have a lot to answer for and Father isn't happy at all. But as the baby of the family, he's once again inclined to forgive you. But this is it. No more second second chances." His eyes gleamed unexpectedly and he gave a small, smug grin that I barely caught in between blinks.

I felt a grateful breath escape from me as he continued. "Mum wishes to see you before Father does, anyways, but I expect you have made other plans to get home," he gave Edward a scornful, measuring look. "And I expect you to keep both hands on the wheel or a thousand curses will get to know you before the day is through." Edward lowered both hands to his side in mock obedience that Draco just glared at, unamused. "And don't do that eye-staring thing all the time either,"

"What eye-staring thing?" I asked, noticing just then that I had to look back at my brother from Edward.

"Oh, Draco, the spirits of Ewiyuts are feeding off of them. They can't help it, even if we managed to free them from the spirits. It's a curse of theirs," Luna interrupted dreamily.

"Whatever it is, it's a little creepy to watch," he said, physically waving her explanation off. "You two act like you're the only two things that exist in the world; you're always drawn to one another, and it's making me have thoughts I don't want to have about my little brother _doing_ things, especially with his kind."

"I have more self-control than that, big brother, and he was a human once, Draco," I said, trying to gently hint to him and myself it seemed. It wasn't very rational that I would subconsciously rather insist on thinking of him as a stranger, a vampire, than of the Hufflepuff that I crushed on before becoming that vampire. But then again, I was never really rational for anything in my life; why should I expect that to stop?

"Yes, he _was_," he retorted, but the bite was missing and it came off as sounding something sad. He sighed. "But never mind, to each their own. Shall we, Luna?" He extended his arm out to her and she wound hers around his elbow with a practiced ease. I was certain, by looking at his tense shoulders, that there was only one blonde that he really wanted to extend his arm to and she was walking towards Emmett out of his sight.

"Is there anything we can do about those two?" I asked, much more self-aware that my body automatically turned into Edward like I actually was being drawn to him by an unseen force. I huffed inwardly; that was going to be frustrating, all our small movements being brought to my attention just because it was mentioned once.

Edward shook his head sadly once or twice. His pale lips were a grim line above his set jaw. "No. Rosalie would not take well to our intervening of any kind and...she's rather old-fashioned. Draco will have to chase her if he ever makes his mind up about it."

"And can you? Read his mind, that is,"

"As clear as those crystal beans in Bott's every flavour candy," he said with a slight chuckle.

"What's he thinking right now, then?"

He raised his eyebrows teasingly at me. "Are you asking me to abuse my powers, Harry Potter?"

"You're abusing them anyways by reading everyone's mind at will, why not indulge me, Edward Cullen?"

"It's not like I want to," he muttered halfhearted and grudgingly because Malfoys always win. I learned that very early on and made quick use of it. I saw him half-grin and a quick flash of doubt blinks behind my eyes, but I push it away. Because I trust him, I trust _Edward_. "He's got his shields up. Finally, I have a challenge to attest my skills; well, one that isn't an iron wall of dead silence." He stares at me for so long that my heart starts picking up the pace even though I know all he meant by it was to clearly show he was talking about me there. Because he would not lie to me, not about this stuff and not ever.

Still, no matter how much I insisted, I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something. And, so far, my instincts have been right or at least enlightening.

"You have my permission. Just, don't damage his mind or let him know you were even there, if you can,"

"You wound me, Harry," I rolled my eyes. Edward peered closely at the retreating back of my brother, the occasional twitch around his eye, before relaxing his posture into a slightly bemused style. "He loves you," he eventually sighed.

"You say that like it wasn't obvious," I reminded him somewhat playfully.

"Yes," he blinked almost sheepishly. "But I didn't trust him in regards to you, especially because of today. When I broke through his shield, it was a random burst of thoughts and memories. Ones that were deeper and closer to his core, harder for me to find unless I was really looking for them."

"And...?" I pressed.

"And he really loves you. He would die for you. _And_ he really wishes that you never met me."

I laughed at his offended face. "Because of Rosalie?"

"Yes. He takes the one true love thing more serious than vampires do." I sobered quickly and looked away guilty.

"Yeah, I suppose he would," I muttered. Then more cheerfully, "Well, we better get going. Don't want to keep them waiting,"

"You're right. I would hate to see Malfoy annoyed compared to his regular self. It would be devastating." I laughed again as he glanced over at me with a faint smile on his lips.

"Oh, you have no idea," I told him. "He has a very quick temper and so do I for that matter." I tossed it in as casually as I could. Luckily, he hadn't seen me at my worst even though my worst was basically because of his doing. "It's sometimes difficult to live with each other."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said rather impassively, directing me to where he parked his fancy car. "Besides, we're going to spend eternity forever, it will do well to spice up the life of the undead every once in awhile." My breath caught as I envisioned our life together, eternally. I hadn't thought about it, the future, much because I was so used to not counting on having one but the idea of living forever with my Edward, my lion...

It was hard to breath. Just thinking about a secure, painless future where I would never have to worry about my life or my family's or anyone; where I could have all the time in the world to reflect and heal and fall in love instead of all this rush, rush, rush of chaos; it was beautiful and I would become beautiful. I could just see us lying in our meadow, the sunlight starting to bleed upon us and we could sparkle and light the fires of desire in each other over and over again so that our love would never die, would be just as indestructible as our frozen bodies. Of course there was the whole no-food-anymore and I-vant-to-drink-vour-bloovd thing, but I could work with that. Especially the peaceful, completely non-evil, Cullen way. And Dumbledore-

Oh, shite. _Dumbledore_. He would be pissed if I turned. Vampires were considered Dark, very Dark and Dangerous, in the Wizarding World. And who knows what Rita would do when she found out! There could be a mass revolt or something to try and hunt me down. It's not like it wouldn't be the first time that my adoring fans did something like that. But all the other times I was basically alone, I didn't have a boyfriend or a brother or a true best friend or all three. Now I had a family and it wouldn't be difficult for the public to want revenge on the Malfoys or poor Luna whom everybody thought as batty as Albus but without the power or prestige.

"Harry? This whole not picking up on your mind is kind of frustrating for me," Edward's voice broke through my thoughts distantly. "What are you thinking?"

"I think I'll keep you hanging," I grinned mischievously. "Now you know how the rest of us feel,"

"You mean, how Muggles feel with each other. You're still a Wizard capable of Legimens, Harry," he laughed, looking over at me from behind the wheel.

I sighed, relaxing deeper into the seat. "I'll get to be a vampire wizard soon, like you, so I don't count." The words didn't mix well with him, apparently, since he frowned and barely spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't sound too eager to get rid of your life, I doubt your family will be so pleased with that,"

"Don't remind me. I never thought having a family as your own would be so stressful." He glanced over at me with a slightly sad expression, but didn't say anything more or do one of those head shakes. The thinness of his pale, icy lips made me search for something else to talk about.

"Don't you have to watch the road?" I eyed the odometer. "And shouldn't you watch you speed as well?"

"Spoken like a true nag already," he said, warming up already. I guess we both needed to change the subject.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny," I said, rolling my eyes just to play along for the moment. "But, really, you're freaking me out with the speed, here."

"Trust me, I have good reflexes and I can read the minds of anyone ten kilo-" a siren cut him off and I gave him a self-satisfied glare of triumph just in time to catch his mouth move faster than I could decipher even though it was a bit obvious what words he was using. I snickered quietly to myself.

"What was that?"

"Give me a break, it's hard having to concentrate on everything else; all I want to do is concentrate on you," he mumbled in the way that normal humans try to say a response without being heard. But because I knew that vampires have excellent senses and he knew that I knew that, it kind of ruined the point of mumbling. He meant for me to hear it and I blushed in time for Charlie Swan to see.

"Edward Cullen, should have guessed. Do you know how fast you were going?" I snuck a glance at Edward, since I didn't really want Officer Swan to catch my face and make things all awkward again, and I had no doubt that whatever speed we were going, it was still slower than how fast Edward's jaw tightened just from the vicinity of that man.

"No, sir," he bit out as jaded as possible, slowly turning to look up at him and swallowing. "I don't." They had a little eye-staring contest before Charlie looked down at his notepad and wrote something down.

"Well, it was fast enough to land you a heavy fine." He must have ripped off a ticket and handed it to him by the sound. "You should be more careful, if only for the sake of others,"

"Of course, sir," he said, his eyes brimming with unabashed hatred as he watched the back of Charlie Swan return to his own vehicle. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat back normally once I heard the crunch of tires turning on dirt.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, not too seriously until he sighed.

"Remember when those hybrids attacked?" he waited a little longer, probably now listening to me and making sure than no one was too near, before turning in and driver much slower.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I answered a little meekly.

"I overheard your conversation with Charlie," he deadpanned.

"So?" I said, curiosity and apprehension wanting to speed things along.

"She used to go to school here, towards the middle of the year, just before you moved. Part of the healing process, you know," I looked down when he said that, having the feeling that he was staring at me pointedly. "I saw her once, I was...drawn to her-"

The snap of my head cut him off and I'm sure the possessive jealousy just radiated off me. He didn't need to read my mind to know that I loathed the thought of his affection showered upon anyone else, but most especially the daughter of Officer Swan.

He laughed without humour. "I was drawn to her _blood_, Harry, it was the only siren-like quality about her. I was pretty much a freshly turned vampire too and she would have been such an easy meal," he paused, probably musing on his bad choice of words, and then reached over to squeeze my hand. "She doesn't matter, I've always loved you, Harry. Only you," he kissed my knuckles as he stared deep into my eyes.

I blushed a little. "Eyes on the road," I grumbled but Edward knew that he patched things over. For now.

"Still, she was attracted to me and even attempted to pursue me. It was-is because I rejected her that she transformed into a recluse and why Charlie continues to associate me almost equally with that guy who abused her,"

"Hm, I'm beginning to think this whole town is crazy," I muttered, slouching back in my seat as we starting to turn up the drive to my house. I wouldn't be able to in Lucius' presence.

"Why do you think it attracted you?" Edward countered. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

Until we saw all the cars parked in front of my place. I quickly sat up, straining for a better look and hoping to Merlin no one was hurt. Or worse, dead.

"That's Carlisle and Esme's car, and Rosie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice's too. They're all here," he said breathy, his voice leaving him out of worry.

"What could they all possibly be doing here? My family hardly knows you,"

"Mine too," he whispered quickly. He turned the car off. "I can't hear anyone's thoughts." At my panicked look, he continued. "I can sense everyone, but I can't read them," he hesitated for a moment, gathering his wits and then opened the door with a little more force than required. "Come on, we better get this over with,"

I could only nod. My body felt so heavy with anxiety, especially my stomach. It couldn't be any heavier if I had just swallowed a ball of lead. Every step took more effort and courage than I needed to take down Voldemort all these years. All I wanted to do is turn around and run away. I couldn't face another death, not after Cedric's. I would just break. There would be nothing left of me but pieces. Or if they wanted to break up Edward and I, I might just die. All of the other ideas my brain kept spitting out were just to unreal to give another thought. But those two, they would surely destroy me.

"Harry," Edward's voice wobbled so much, threatening to break itself, that I forced myself to look at him. It seemed like he was mirroring me in thought and expression. I saw him try to say something comforting, struggle to get words out of some kind. But he ended up shaking his head and sighing. It wasn't until his cold thumbs pressed under my eyes did I know that I was crying.

"Thanks," I said and even that almost sent me over the edge. The bottom of my vision blurred so badly I could barely see, and I had to bite my lip to keep from letting out a sob. I was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, this was awful.

Edward just held me through the spell and I took comfort just from his smell and the feeling of his arms encircling me. He was my protector, my lion. I could get through this with him. I looked up into his dark brown eyes and nodded; we didn't need words. He just took my hand and entered my house with me.

None of this was how I wanted it to happen.

We were supposed to arrive, mischievous looks on our faces, completely happily in love. Draco would grumble, Luna and Narcissa would coo and 'aw', and Lucius would interrogate Edward like no other. And I would stay by his side, grinning and pouting that Lucius 'went too far', but Edward would placate me and insist on 'doing things the right way' and answer Lucius in all honesty and good manners. Then Lucius would give up, say he found no real fault in him, and join Draco in their complaining session. And Edward would be mine, and I would be his, forever.

There wasn't supposed to be a pacing Lucius, chatting with a vampire family, while Narcissa vainly tried to be a good hostess to everyone. Luna and Draco shouldn't be packing with worried, troubled faces. I felt myself begin to tremble and I squeezed Edward's hand tighter. "What's going on?" I asked in a wheezy voice. Everyone stopped doing everything immediately, though it didn't seem like I was unexpected. They just all looked at me with tired expressions.

"Harry," Lucius said. He sounded ragged. "We need to pack, it's time to move."

"Move," I think I turned as white as a ghost and I nearly sagged against Edward. "I can't move, I can't leave! Why are we leaving?"

"You will do as your told," he hissed at me and I shivered. I heard Edward growling quietly in my defence.

"Now, Lucius," Carlisle said smoothly. "There is the other option I mentioned."

"What option, tell me, please," My eyes switched from my family to Edward's. "I need to know what's going on. Will somebody just bloody say something, please!" My voice felt hoarse after raising it even though there was no one to yell at. They were all so quiet and subdued. I didn't like it.

"The death of those hybrids finally reached Europe," Draco spoke up finally. Father hissed something at him too, but I ignored it.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked, rubbing my throat.

"It means, Harry," Narcissa sighed, ignoring the look Lucius gave her herself, "That Dumbledore has turned his eye to Forks. Now, what kind of muggle would ever be capable of something like that?"

"No one," I said horrified, gazing into Edward's eyes.

"Add that to your use of magic-" Lucius began.

"But it was only a simple spell!" I protested.

"It only takes one shell to cloak a slugworm, Harry," Luna said softly.

I looked to the ground. "So this is all my doing," I whispered.

"Don't think like that, Harry," Edward said, shaking me slightly so that I would look back at him. "It's as much your fault as mine," his voice sounded odd, ironically sorrowful or maybe just tragically true. Either fit my life description.

"Oh, so it's your fault for saving me. It's always somebody's fault, Cedric!" I yelled. "Why didn't you take the stupid cup like I told you to? Why'd you have to die and leave me? I-I could have..." I couldn't finish my words because I collapsed sobbing on the floor. I was so angry and exhausted over nothing. I felt stupid for just falling apart for no reason but the tears kept coming right in front of everyone. I remember seeing his face looking hurt and it made me feel even worse about myself.

Today just really sucked.

Luna knelt by me, Alice did too, and they carried me away into another room. I listened to them soothe me with songs and through the braiding of my hair. They didn't care that I was crying without end. They didn't care I was a mess. They just cared for me.

"Why do I feel this way?" I asked morosely once the tears finally stopped. I wiped my face and stared hard at my image in the mirror. "Why can't I get over Edward being Cedric? I was doing so fine before,"

"No you weren't," Alice said bluntly. "You were hiding the bad feelings because it felt so good to be loved. I know how it feels," she moved my bangs to the side.

"I warned you of the ginger-speckles, Harry," Luna said softly, resting her head on my right shoulder. "What do you think it meant?"

"I don't know," I said shortly. "I just go along with what you say,"

"Think," she said calmly. "What does ginger mean to you?"

I thought. The only thing ginger reminded me of was Ronald and his family. _Ron_..."Oh, Luna," I said, feeling more broken and stupid than sad. I played with my hands as Alice stroked my hair. "You warned me that I would feel betrayed and hurt. That Edward would be my true love with a secret that could haunt me forever if I let it. Luna, I let it..."

"You won't always," Alice reminded me. "Not with having us around now."

I smiled a little bit. "Thanks, guys, but I should probably go apologize now," I stood up, feeling a lot more free and light and thinking that maybe things might turn out well. As long as Edward and I were together, we could probably just wait out Dumbledore. After all, he was only after me.

But when I stepped back into the room, everyone except Mum and Esme were gone.

End Book One

_This took a long time coming, but at least I'll have a head start on the next chapter. Is anyone confused yet?_

_Daily/Chaptery Q: What do you think happened/ should happen?_


End file.
